


Into Darkness, Unafraid

by PrettyFrog



Series: A Different Path [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fierce Dalish hunter finds herself thrust into the heart of the Chantry.  A sword, a shield, a marked hand…  Legends have been born out of less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrath of Heaven

"I call."  Sulana tossed another coin into the pile.

The dwarven woman narrowed her eyes.  "Yesterday, you didn't even know how to play this game."

"I'm a fast learner."  Sulana grinned, and took a drink from the mug next to her.

Bridget chuckled, and laid her cards down.  "Three staves."

"Not bad."  Sulana shrugged.  "But they don't beat three dragons."  She set her own hand down.

"Dammit."  Bridget leaned back in her chair.  "Thought I had your tells.  Too used to playing with civilized elves."  She narrowed her eyes.  "You're hustling me."

"You started it."  Sulana chuckled, and swept her winnings into a woven pouch.  "So which way do you think the wind is blowing?"

"Too soon to say."  Bridget shrugged.  "My money is on a lot of false promises and about half the mages going back to their towers."

"As many as that?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Once you've tasted free air, kind of hard to accept getting the shaft again."  Bridget shrugged.  "That why you're here?  Trying to figure out how many refugees your folks are going to be getting?"

"Events here are going to affect the world."  Sulana shuffled the deck.  "And one there is one constant in Thedas.  Sooner or later, every piece of shit lands on the elves."

"So..."  Bridget picked up her cards, and took a look at them.  "I get the feeling you aren't in a big hurry to get back to the Free Marches when this is done."

"Never really cared much for sea travel."  Sulana took a drink from her mug.

"Well, happens I belong to an outfit that could always use some good scouts."  The dwarven woman's eyes flicked to the sword at Sulana's side.  "And some good blades."

She peered at Bridget from over the mug.  Smuggling as an alternative career to walking aimlessly through the woods.  The idea had a little merit.  "I'll keep that in mind."

#

The templar groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.  One of those watching laughed.  "That's two falls out of three, Ser Cadmus."

"Maker's breath."  The man got slowly back to his feet, and looked across the makeshift combat ring at Sulana.  "Pay the blasted knife-ear."

"Someone's a sore loser."  Another of the observers called out.

Another man in templar armor handed Sulana a coinpurse.  "I heard about the Dalish fighting during the Blight.  Were you one of them?"

Sulana shook her head.  "No.  Was a bit too young to make that fight."  She hefted the purse, then shrugged.  "Buy you a drink?"

"Won't turn one down."  He followed her to the tavern.  "Maker, watching Cadmus get his ass handed to him by a Dalish girl of all things..."  He chuckled as he sat down across from her.  "He is never going to live that down.  If the order weren't such a mess right now, I'd be trying to talk you into joining up, Dalish or no."

She grinned as she began questioning him on just what kind of mess the order was in at the moment.

#

Sulana raised an eyebrow when she saw Quiyala walking back up the trail with her companion.  The muscular qunari man towered over the elven woman by a good couple of feet, and was definitely on the pretty side.  The two of them were laughing about something.  "Well now, Quiyala.  Atta girl."  She smirked.  Vathran was going to shit himself.

She waited until the two parted ways before catching up to her friend.  "So, your new friend got a brother?"

"Why do you..."  Quiyala blinked then laughed and shook her head.  "You're terrible." 

"Find anything down at the camp?"

"Bits and pieces.  You?"

"Lot of factions at play here, and everyone wants something."  Sulana frowned.  "Where does your friend come into play?"

"He and his mercenary band were hired as security.  An attempt by the Divine at neutrality."  Quiyala shook her head.  "What about your drinking buddies?"

"The split from the Chantry isn't resting well with a lot of the templars."  She brushed her hair back from her face.  "They're used to thinking of themselves as the good guys."

"As opposed to we evil mages?"  Quiyala chuckled.

"You did coat all my undergarments in ice."  Sulana reached over and tugged Quiyala's brown hair playfully.

The other woman's smile was pure innocence.  "I told you, Ferelden has freak weather patterns."

#

Vathran glared as Quiyala worked her healing magic on the bruises.  Sulana ignored him.  "I'm still not sure who this other faction is, but there are a significant number of templars among them."

"Mages as well."  Quiyala nodded.  "Though it seems like they are being led by a templar."

"Ex templar."  Vathran spoke up and they both looked towards him.  "He was the knight-captain of Kirkwall, of all places."  He rolled his eyes when they both continued staring.  "You two are not the only ones capable of learning things.  And I managed that without getting into a fistfight or wandering aimlessly all over the mountain."

"Yeah, but you didn't have any fun."  Sulana grinned.  "I can tell.  You aren't broken out in hives."

Quiyala snickered.  "All right, I think you're good.  You managed not to break any of your bones this time around."

"We aren't here to have fun.  This is a very serious matter."  Vathran gestured up at the Chantry.  "The Chantry kept the templars in check.  Do you really want rogue templars thinking they need to pay attention to the People?"

"We know how serious the situation is, Vathran."  Quiyala kept her voice soothing.  "That is why we are here.  You get information your way, and Sulana gets it hers.  That does give us a broader viewpoint than we would have otherwise."  The First squared her shoulders.  "I suggest you both follow up on each others leads and discover what else can be learned."

He started to open his mouth, and then sighed.  "You're right.  Sulana, see if you can determine how the templars feel about this ex knight-captain.  It might tell us what angle the third faction is playing.  Quiyala..."

"The third faction is reporting directly to the Divine herself.  They are also the ones that hired the mercenaries providing security.  I will determine what more I can learn."  She started back towards the camp.

Sulana nearly laughed at the look on Vathran's face.  "She's the First for a reason, Vathran.  She found out that it was the Left Hand of the Divine that hired the mercenaries, and confirmed that the Left Hand is none other than Leliana.  The Leliana."  She felt a rush of excitement.  "Warden Mahariel's Leliana."

"Could he be here?"  Vathran turned towards her.

"Haven't heard yet."  She rose.  If he was, she was not going to pass up the opportunity to meet the first hero the Dalish had produced in centuries.  "But it's enough of a lead that you might be able to finagle a chance to speak with her directly."  Diplomacy, at least, was something he could handle.

"An interesting notion."  He nodded.

#

"Yes."

Bridget glanced up at her.  "Yes?"  The dwarf's eyes widened.  "Yes to the offer?"

"I can't make it official until the Conclave is done.  I'm responsible for a couple people until then, but after --"  Sulana cut off.  "Did you hear something?"

"Someone shouting."  Bridget nodded.  "Which direction?"

"Not sure."  Sulana tilted her head as she listened again.  "Stupid place has too many echos."

"I'll go this way, you go that."  Bridget headed off.

Sulana immediately went the other way.

#

Rubble.

Char.

Fire.

Soldiers?

Darkness.

#

She was sitting in a prison, her hands manacled, while a bunch of armored humans pointed swords at her.  What the hell had been in that bottle, anyway?  And her hand was glowing.  It would have been interesting, if it didn't feel like she was picking up a hot coal every time it happened.

Two women entered.  Both human.  Both angry.  One of them wore...  Well now.  A seeker.  This day just kept getting better and better.  The Seeker walked to stand behind her.  "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now.  The conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead.  Except for you."

That was...  Sulana shook her head.  No.  That couldn't be...  The fire and char had been a dream.  A hazy nightmare.  "All those people?"

Her wrist was grabbed and shaken.  "Explain this."

For a moment, Sulana considered lunging forward and biting the hand that held hers.  Perhaps something of that showed in her eyes, because the Seeker let her go.  Before the questioning could get too much further, the other woman stepped in.  "We need her, Cassandra."

Sulana tried to focus.  She ran through the breathing exercise they'd shown her all those years ago, and she felt herself calming.  "What happens now?"

More questions she couldn't answer.  And then they were taking her to some forward camp.  Outside, the Seeker -- Cassandra -- gestured at the sky.  "We call it 'the Breach.'  It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.  It's not the only such rift.  Just the largest.  All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Pain shot up her hand again.  She gritted her teeth, but a cry escaped her anyway as she fell to her knees.  "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads..."  Cassandra knelt beside her.  "And it is killing you.  It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Not much time.  And she was dying.  Cassandra was offering her a chance to do so in a way that might just matter.  She looked back up at the Breach.  "Alright."  She stood, and nodded to Cassandra.  "You've got a plan?  Let's go."

#

People had been staring at her for days.  She ignored them just as throughly now as she had then, and followed Cassandra from the town.  They were halfway to the bridge when the pain in her hand again drove her to the ground.

Cassandra helped her back to her feet.  "The pulses are coming faster now.  The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

#

Sulana sighed, and offered the sword to Cassandra hilt first.  "Have it your way."

Cassandra sighed, and relented.  "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless."  She sheathed her own blade.  "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

Side by side they continued up the mountain.  Sulana struck a demon with her shield, stunning it so that Cassandra could deal a mortal blow.  A moment later, Cassandra copied the action, and Sulana ran a demon through.  Something nagged at the back of Sulana's mind, and then she stopped in her tracks.  "Cassandra."

The other woman stopped and raised an eyebrow.  "Yes?"

"Seeker Cassandra?"  Sulana starred.

"Yes."  Cassandra nodded.

Her mouth fell open.  "By the Creators, you're Seeker Cassandra!  Cassandra Pentaghast!"  She smiled.  "You fought alongside Warden Mahariel at the siege in Wildervale!  And in the Nahashin Marshes!"  She put a hand over her mouth.  "Mythal enaste!"

Cassandra shifted her weight uncomfortably.  "Yes, I..."

"What's he like?"

"He was --"

"Did he really kill a werewolf with his bare hands?"

"I'm not --"

"Did the two of you actually kill a dragon with a rockslide in the Blasted Hills?"

"We were --"

"Did you really fight a pride demon on the roof of the Antivan royal palace?"

"We never --"

"How many demons did you really face at Pointe Valiar?"

"There were --"

"Did he truly climb Fort Drakon?"

"Yes, he did that."  Cassandra spoke quickly and then pointed up at the sky before Sulana could ask another question.  "We should get moving."

"Right."  Sulana turned and continued up the mountain, and tried to control the giddy feeling rising inside her.  She was going into battle alongside Seeker Pentaghast.

"We're getting closer to the rift.  You can hear the fighting."

Sulana nodded.  "Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon."  Cassandra gestured for them to hurry.  "We must help them."

#

Cassandra sheathed her blade and started for the staircase that led up the mountain.  Behind her, she swore she heard the elven woman actually giggle.  It was slightly disconcerting.  They crested the rise to see the group of soldiers being sorely pressed.  She wrinkled her nose when she noticed Varric in the thick of things.  She exchanged a glance with the elven woman and they both charged. 

Credit where it was due, whoever their prisoner was she could certainly fight.  She moved in to back up the soldiers as though she'd been doing it her entire life. 

No sooner had the last of the demons fallen than Solas grabbed the prisoner's wrist and pulled her to the rift. 

#

They charged simultaneously, driving the demons back from the beleaguered soldiers.  Quickly, the soldiers, as well as a mage and a dwarf with a crossbow, moved in to press the advantage.

As soon as the last demon had fallen, the mage grabbed Sulana's wrist.  "Quickly, before more come through."

Something happened.  Whether it was him, or her, or what, she couldn't say.  But her hand felt like it was cramping and then the rift collapsed.  She pulled her hand free.  "What did you do?"

He nodded to her.  "I did nothing.  The credit is yours."  He gestured at her hand.

"This thing."  She stared down at the still faintly glowing mark.  If it could close one rift...  Maybe there was a chance after all.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand."  He straightened.  "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake -- and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra walked over from where she'd been directing the soldiers to head back.  "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly."  His gray eyes looked her over appraisingly.  "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know.  Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."  Sulana turned at the sound of the dwarf's voice.  She'd almost forgotten about him.  He smiled at her.  "Varric Tethras:  Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

"Nice to..."  Sulana blinked.  "Varric Tethras?  The Varric Tethras?"  A wide smile came to her face.  "Did you and the Champion really..."  Cassandra coughed, and Sulana swallowed the question.  "Nice crossbow."

"Ah, isn't she?  Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course.  And she'll be great company in the valley."

She started to nod, but Cassandra cut off any reply she would have made.  "Absolutely not.  Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?  Your soldiers aren't in control anymore.  You need me."

"He's got a point."  Sulana shrugged.

Cassandra made a sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a growl before waving a hand in defeat.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.  I am pleased to see you still live."  The elven mage nodded to her.  He was quite possibly the tallest elf she'd ever seen.

Varric shrugged.  "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

"Oh."  She turned to him.  "Thank you.  Glad someone knows what is going on, cause I sure don't."

"Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters."  Cassandra nodded.

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra."  He turned his eyes back to Sulana.  "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage.  I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach.  If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

She blinked.  He'd willingly turned himself in.  "And what will you do once this is over?"

"One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not."  He looked over her shoulder at Cassandra.  "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.  Your prisoner is no mage.  Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood."  Cassandra gestured.  "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

"Well, Bianca's excited."  Varric started after Cassandra.

Sulana grinned.  Bianca wasn't the only one.

#

They had to deal with another rift on their way to the forward camp.  This time, Sulana managed to seal the rift on her own.  It was odd, feeling magic flowing through her.  Quiyala would...  She stopped, and turned her gaze up to the mountain before shaking her head.  No.  Quiyala and Vathran had to have been outside the temple.  Right?

#

In the middle of the bridge, Leliana stood arguing with a man in Chantry robes.  It took an act of will not to run up and start firing questions at the woman.  The Chantry man glared when he saw them approach.  "Ah, here they come." 

Leliana smiled.  "You made it.  Chancellor Roderick, this is --"

"I know who she is."  The man sneered.  "As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Bite me."  Sulana muttered under her breath.  From the grin on Varric's face, he'd caught the remark.

"'Order me'?  You are a glorified clerk.  A bureaucrat."  Cassandra stepped forward

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know."  Leliana stepped in before Cassandra could reach for a sword.

"Justinia is dead.  We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"Not sure if you noticed, but there is a great big hole in the sky crapping out demons.  Isn't that a bit more pressing of an issue?"  Sulana folded her arms.

"You brought this on us in the first place."  Chancellor Roderick waggled a finger at her.  "Call a retreat, Seeker.  Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late."

"How?  You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra and Leliana briefly argued over which route to take before they turned to her.  Sulana blinked, and then shrugged.  "I say we charge."  Sulana set her hand on the hilt of her found sword.  "I won't live long enough for your trial, so if we are going to do this, let's get it done."  If she was going to die, it would be on her feet and fighting.

Cassandra nodded in response, and began making the preparations.

#

Sulana leaped down the stairs and used her shield as a battering ram to drive a demon back from one of the beleaguered soldiers.  A moment later Cassandra stood at her back as the two of them made their way across the field to the rift.  A few soldiers had rallied to the side of a man in fur lined armor, and had fought the demons to a standstill.

With them providing reinforcements, the demons were cut down.  The rift sparked, and Sulana raised her hand to it, willing the magic once more.  It pulsed, and closed, vanishing from the sky.

"Sealed, as before.  You are becoming quite proficient at this."  Solas nodded to her.

"Let's hope it works on the big one."  Varric added.

"No kidding."  Sulana turned to where the apparent leader of the soldiers was walking towards Cassandra.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift?  Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander.  This is the prisoner's doing."

He turned towards her, a bit of surprise on his face.  "Is it?  I hope they're right about you.  We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw soldiers tending to their fallen.  "I intend to try my best."

"That's all we can ask."  He nodded.  "The way to the temple should be clear.  Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly.  Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you -- for all our sakes."

#

Last time she'd seen images appearing in the air had involved a lot of purple berries.  Maybe she was going to wake up and puke in Vathran's boots again.  Or in his bedroll, that was a better option.  No, dreams didn't usually result in bruises and broken ribs.  She set her shield, blocking the shades from getting to the mage as he threw more spells at the pride demon.

"The rift."

She blinked, and then sent forth the energy at the rift.  It disrupted the attack the demon had been gathering.  The demon faltered.  Sulana threw back her head and howled a war cry as she moved in to attack.

The demon fell.  She moved towards the rift, said a quick prayer to Andruil, and focused energy through the mark.  As the darkness closed around her, she saw the rift close.

#

Her eyes blinked open.  For a few precious moments, it was all just a dream.  And then she got her bearings.  She started to sit up, and heard a gasp as an elven servant dropped her burden.  "I didn't know you were awake, I swear."

Sulana swung her legs over the side of the bed.  "Don't worry about it. I only --"

To her shock, the serving girl immediately fell to her knees and bowed her head.  "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing.  I am but a humble servant."

"No. No, don't do that."  Sulana slid off the bed and caught the girl's arms, pulling her back to her feet. 

"My lady?"  The girl stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't kneel."  Sulana touched the girl's chin.  "Ever."  She smiled.  "What's going on?"

"You are back in Haven, my lady."  The girl wobbled a bit when Sulana let her go.  "They say you saved us.  The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.  It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

She glanced down at her hand.  "Then the danger is over?"

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say."  The girl looked over her shoulder.  "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened.  She said, 'at once'."

"And where is she?"  Sulana looked down at the odd clothing she was wearing and began looking around for her armor.

"In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor.  'At once,' she said."  The girl practically fled.

Sulana glanced down at the armor.  Someone had cleaned it.  She put it on and stepped out of the building to find everyone standing around and staring.  She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and headed towards the Chantry.

#

She walked into an argument, and the man from the bridge ordering her arrest.  Cassandra immediately told the templars to ignore him and leave.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."  The chancellor glared.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat.  I will not ignore it."

"I did what I could."  Sulana shook her head.  "And I think it just about killed me."

"Yet you live.  A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

"Have a care, Chancellor.  The Breach is not the only threat we face."

Leliana stepped into view.  "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave.  Someone Most Holy did not expect."  Sulana shrugged, and stepped back a bit to enjoy the show.  "Perhaps they died with the others -- or have allies who yet live."

The look on Chancellor Fancy-Hat's face was great.  "I am a suspect?"

"You, and many others."

"But not the prisoner?"

Cassandra spoke up.  "I heard the voices in the temple.  The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival, that thing on her hand -- all a coincidence?"

"Providence."  Cassandra nodded.  "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Well, this was getting out of control quickly.  "You really think your Maker would send someone like me?"

"The Maker does as He wills.  It is not for me to say."

"Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world."

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."  Leliana nodded to her.

"This is not for you to decide."  The Chancellor made a dismissive gesture.

Cassandra slammed a book down on the wooden table.  "You know what this is, Chancellor.  A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.  As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."  She advanced on the Chancellor.  "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order.  With or without your approval."

Without another word, the Chancellor fled the room.  Sulana took a deep breath.  Wow.  This was...  Wow.  Leliana touched the book on the table.  "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old.  Find those who will stand against the chaos."  Leliana looked up.  "We aren't ready.  We have no leader, no numbers, and now now Chantry support."

Cassandra shook her head.  "But we have no choice: we must act now."  She turned to Sulana.  "With you at our side."

"Sounds like you are going to have one hell of a fight on your hand to get order restored."  Sulana smiled.  "I'm in."


	2. The Threat Remains

"So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up alright?"  Varric looked up at the young elven woman.  She had a few scars on her face, and he could make out another on her arm, peeking out from under the armor.  "I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful.  Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

"Too many died on that mountain for me to be wasting time."  She fiddled a bit with the armor, resettling it on her shoulders.

"'Bad for morale' would be an understatement.  I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived."  He turned to stare at the fire. 

"You're still here too."  She sat down next to him.

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this..."   If he hadn't dawdled, he'd have been one of the people in there.  Cassandra and Leliana as well.  "Thousands of people died on that mountain.  I was almost one of them.  And now there's a hole in the sky.  Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

She leaned back a little to look up at the swirling breach.  "Punching it didn't work.  Guess we need to come up with something else."

He chuckled.  "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity.  I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going.  Heroes are everywhere.  I've seen that.  But the hole in the sky?  That's beyond heroes.  We're going to need a miracle."

"Think we can find one in the tavern?"  She glanced up at him.

Varric smiled.  "Worth a try."

#

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all."  Solas nodded at her approach.

"With my cape fluttering in the wind?  Maybe riding a dragon?"  Sulana smiled.

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct."  He gave her an appraising look.  "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary."  He walked over to where he could observe the Breach.  "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.  I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."  He turned back to her.  "Every great war has its heroes.  I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"I'm still trying to figure out how I became the hero of this story."  She shook her head.  "You're the one who figured out how to make the mark work."  Sulana glanced down at her hand.  "What did you mean by ruins and battlefields?"

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history.  Every battlefield is steeped in death.  Both attract spirits.  They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds.  When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade.  I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"Wow."  She chuckled.  "Qui's gonna want to..."  She trailed off, looking over the camp.  She'd asked around, but had yet to find anyone who had seen Vathran or Quiyala since the explosion.  She'd even tried tracking down Quiyala's qunari friend, only to learn he'd died up at the temple.

"Qui?"

"I didn't come to the Conclave alone."  She sighed.  "Quiyala was my clan's First.  I was going to say she'd want to talk to you, but I think she died when..."  Her eyes went towards the Breach.  "Going that far into the Fade?  She'd find it fascinating."  She sighed.  "She wouldn't be wrong, either.  Sounds extraordinary."

"Thank you.  It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons.  Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning."  He smiled.  "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream?  I would not trade it for anything."  His eyes went back to the Breach.  "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

"Was that in doubt?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion.  Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"Well, let me know if anyone gives you any shit."  She shrugged.  "And needs their face punched in or something."

"Thank you."  He nodded to her.  "For now, let us hope either the mages or templars have the power to seal the Breach."

"Crossing fingers and eyes."  She nodded and started to walk away.

"Sulana?"  She turned back towards him.  Solas nodded to her.  "I am sorry, about your friend."

"Me too."

#

"Does it trouble you?"

Sulana looked at her hand, then up at Cassandra.  "I haven't decided yet."

"What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach."  Cassandra nodded.  "You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed -- provided the mark has more power.  The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place.  That is not easy to come by."

"Great."  Sulana shrugged.  "Well, this should be fun."

Cassandra led her into a makeshift war room.  She gestured at the man they'd encountered on the mountain.  "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

He nodded to her.  "It was only for a moment on the field.  I'm pleased you survived."

She stared.  "The Cullen?"  She shook her head.  "From Varric's book?"

Cullen's face looked momentarily startled.  "Well yes and..."  He shook his head.  "Emphatically no."

"Heh."  Sulana grinned.  "This really is going to be fun."

Cassandra made a frustrated noise as she tried to get the conversation back on track.  "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The woman in the lovely silk dress inclined her head towards Sulana.  "Andaran atish'an."

"You speak elven?"  Sulana blinked.

Josephine gave her a slightly apologetic smile.  "You just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid."

A small amount of reluctance was visible as Cassandra turned towards the last person in the room.  "And of course you know Sister Leliana."

"My position here involves a degree of..."  Leliana nodded.

"She is our spymaster."

"Yes.  Tactfully put, Cassandra."

"Wow."  Sulana shook her head.  "Wow."  She repeated before looking around at them.  "Um..."  She shrugged.  "I am really confused now as to what I am doing in a room with you four, cause..."  She let out a small laugh.  "Wow."

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."  Cassandra folded her arms. 

"Which means we much approach the rebel mages for help."  Leliana nodded.

"And I still disagree."  Cullen shook his head.  "The templars could serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander."  Cassandra's voice had the tone of someone having an argument for the dozenth time.  "Enough magic poured into that mark --"

"Might destroy us all.  Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so --"

"Pure speculation."  Leliana shook her head.

"I was a templar.  I know what they're capable of."  Cullen met her stare with one of his own.

Josephine quickly stepped in to sooth things.  "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet.  The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition."  She turned her eyes to Sulana.  "And you, specifically."

"Is it the ears or just a general kind of thing?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow.

"Some are calling you -- a Dalish elf -- the 'Herald of Andraste'.  That frightens the Chantry."  Josephine nodded.  "The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

Cassandra growled.  "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

"It limits our options."  Josephine waved a pen as she spoke.  "Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question."

"Just..."  Sulana shook her head.  "How am I the 'Herald of Andraste'?"

"People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing."  Cassandra turned towards her.  "They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you.  They believe that was Andraste."

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading --"

"Which we have not."

Leliana shot a glare at Cassandra.  "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

"It's quite the title, isn't it?"  Cullen sounded slightly amused.  "How do you feel about that?"

"It's..."  She shook her head.  "A little unsettling."

"I'm sure the Chantry would agree."  He smiled at her.

"People are desperate for a sigh of hope.  For some, you're that sign."  Leliana clasped her hands behind her back. 

Josephine sighed.  "And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."

"I suppose it was too much to ask for things to be easy.  Or at least straightforward."  Sulana shrugged.  "Well, whoever did that to the sky needs their head kicked in.  So what do you need me to do?"

A small smile came to Leliana's face.  "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you.  She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I.  Her assistance could be invaluable."

"I was hoping for more hitting, less talking."  Sulana nodded.  "I'll see what she has to say."

"You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."  Leliana's lips twitched slightly.

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there."  Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. 

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."  Josephine shifted her writing board.

Cassandra nodded.  "In the meantime, let's think of other options.  I won't leave all this to the Herald."

#

Sulana hesitated a moment before matching her steps to Cassandra's.  "Um..."

"Yes?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Will Mahariel be joining us at some point?" She raised an eyebrow hopefully, and then blinked when Cassandra's face fell.  "What?"

"The news has not spread then."  Cassandra sighed.  "Brehan Mahariel was killed on a Warden mission nearly a month ago."

"I..."  Sulana shook her head.  "Shit.  I'm sorry."

"As am I."  Cassandra nodded.  "He was a good friend."

#

Scout Harding meet them at the forward camp.  "The Herald of Andraste.  I've heard the stories.  Everyone has.  We know what you did at the Breach."  The dwarven woman nodded to her.  "It's odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you'll get no back talk here.  That's a promise."

After a brief and slightly amusing exchange with Varric, Harding got down to business.  "The situation's pretty dire."  She gestured at a map.  "We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster."  She sighed.  "I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks.  But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet.  Maker only knows if he's even still alive.  Mother Giselle's at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded.  Our latest reports say that the war's spread there, too.  Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long."

"Then I guess we better go back them up."  Sulana nodded, resting a hand on the hilt of her sword. 

"You best get going.  No time to lose."

#

Solas and Cassandra both made token efforts to talk the mages and templars down.  Sulana wasn't sure if both groups didn't hear, or just didn't care.  She leaped over a wounded Inquisition soldier and brought her sword down on the templar attacking him before spinning and slamming her shield into a templar archer.  Cassandra moved in next to her, taking the stunned archer down with a solid blow.  With Solas's magic and Varric's crossbow backing them up, they dealt with the attackers readily.

Sulana cleaned her sword before putting it back in the scabbard, and took a look around.  Solas moved to tend to the wounded, and people were starting to creep out of hiding places.  It didn't take her long to locate Mother Giselle.  The red and white robes did kind of stand out.  She hung back a moment, watching the woman, and was pleasantly surprised to see that the woman appeared reasonable.  With a shrug, she walked over.

It was clear Mother Giselle had made the decision to help even before they'd arrived.  Sulana checked with Cassandra, and arranged for a couple soldiers to ensure Mother Giselle reached Haven safely.  Then she started taking a look around the camp.  The situation wasn't good.

"Food.  Blankets.  A healer.  And an end to war."  She glanced around at her companions.  "That about cover it?"

"It would seem that way."  Solas nodded.

"Well, we've got some hours yet until sunset."  Sulana jerked her head towards the hills.  "Guess we better get started."

#

"On the way to the Conclave, we were hunting.  Vathran was normally a pretty good shot, but the deer switched directions and he missed by a couple inches.  I was just starting to resign myself to another meal of dried rations when this lightning bolt hit the deer right out of the blue."  Sulana made short work of butchering a ram while Solas did the same for another.  "He jumps about twenty feet in the air, and we turn to see Qui there.  She gives us this completely innocent look and says, 'huh.  Strange weather patterns in Ferelden.'"

Varric chuckled.  "Hawke tried to say the same thing about Kirkwall once, when he misjudged a spell and coated Aveline's armor with frost."

"She used the same line after I'd been messing with her and discovered all of my undergarments were just these frozen blocks of ice."  She rose and went to the stream to wash her hands.  "Getting into a prank war with a mage just never really ends well."

"That would depend entirely upon your viewpoint."  Solas's lips twitched as he washed his own hands.

Sulana chuckled.  "Says the mage."  She shrugged.  "I didn't learn, and messed with her again.  She just gave this evil little smile, and I spend the next four days driving myself nuts trying to figure out how she'd retaliated that time."  She felt a slight lump rise in her throat.  "Turned out her vengeance was just amusing herself watching me poke my bedroll with a stick every night and sleeping with one eye open."

"That's..."  Varric snickered.  "Strangely brilliant."

"It..."  Cassandra gave Sulana a sympathetic look.  "Leliana may be able to determine what happened to them.  It is possible they left, believing you dead."

"Can't think they would."  Sulana sighed.  "Vathran, maybe.  But I can't see Qui leaving with that many wounded around.  She'd have wanted to help."  She straightened.  "That should be enough meat to last them a while, specially if they know how to dry it.  Let's get these last couple down to the camp, and see if we can't find a couple more caches."

#

Sulana sighed down at the corpses.  "Well, I think that takes care of the problem templars."  She shook her head.  "Still some mage asshats though.  Maybe we'll get lucky, and they'll see reason." 

Cassandra glared at the dead templars before nodding.  "It looked as though they were coming from another direction.  They must have some sort of sign to signal each other."

"Qui could detect when a lot of magic was being used."  Sulana glanced at Solas.  "If we get you close enough, think you can point us in the right direction?"

"I will certainly try."  He nodded to her.

Varric put Bianca back in her harness.  "Well, let's get moving."

"Right."  Sulana nodded.  "World's not going to save itself."

#

The mages were clearly unprepared for a frontal assault, which as far as Sulana was concerned just proved they really were stupid.  The smart ones, it seemed, were all holed up in Redcliffe.  They stripped the camp of what few supplies it had, and headed back.  She stopped at a strange statue.  "There are a lot of these."

"Avvar totems."  Solas pointed at the markings.  "I believe these tell of Bright-Axe and the Lady of the Skies."

"You can read Avvar?"  She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Avvar totems are not a written language as most would consider."  He traced some of the etchings.  "Rather they use pictographs that correspond with their oral traditions.  These markings would indicate the withdrawal of the Avvar from the plains to the mountains."

"Huh."  Sulana looked them over.  "Maybe make a note of the spot so we can come back later?"

"Of course."  He nodded to her.

#

"Have you considered practice dummies made out of aurum?"  Sulana shook her head at where Cassandra was brutalizing the practice field. 

"That would be nice."  The seeker sighed, and stepped away.  "Did I do the right thing?"  She glanced at Sulana.  "What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life."  She shifted, and prepared another onslaught.  "One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool.  And they may be right."

Sulana picked up one of the practice swords, and gestured to a sparring circle.  Cassandra nodded and joined her.  "Faith is meant to be a guide.  Where is yours leading you?"

Cassandra sent a swing that she parried neatly.  "I believe you are innocent.  I believe more is going on here than we can see.  And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it.  They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot."

"Yeah, that sounds like people."  Sulana sent a feint in low, but Cassandra was fast enough to counter. 

"But is this the Maker's will?  I can only guess."  Cassandra closed, forcing Sulana back a step. 

"Someone once told me that when you sort through all the fancy words, the Maker's will is that we all try to do as much good as possible."  Sulana shifted, dodging the attack and rotating to prevent Cassandra from getting her into a corner.  "So whether I'm this 'Herald' or not, there are people who need help."

A genuine smile came to Cassandra's face, though she didn't let up on her attack.  "I think you were sent to help us.  I hope you were."

"And what happens now?"  Sulana parried, and then moved from defense to offense.

"Now we deal with the Chantry's panic over you before they do even more harm."  Cassandra actually looked pleased when Sulana forced her to retreat a few steps.  "Then we close the Breach.  We are the only ones who can.  After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them."  She shifted, parrying Sulana's next blow and lifting her sword before coming in underneath.  Sulana rolled to the side to avoid what would have been a fatal strike on the battlefield, and came up with her sword still in hand.  "And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them.  I only pray the price is not too high."

"What choice was there?"  Sulana brought her blade up, parrying Cassandra's next swing.  "Only alternative I've seen anybody offer so far is stand there and wring their hands."

"My trainers always said, 'Cassandra, you are too brash.  You must think before you act.'"  Cassandra feinted.  "I see what must be done, and I do it.  I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail."  She stepped back, lowering her blade.  "But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not?  I thought the answer was before me, clear as day.  I cannot afford to be so careless again."

"To be fair, in your boots I'd have suspected me too."  Sulana nodded.

"I was determined to have someone answer for what happened.  Anyone."  Cassandra smile, and gave her a bow to signal the end of the match.  They put the practice swords away, and Cassandra started to walk back to the main camp.  She stopped, and turned back to Sulana.  "You've said you believe you're chosen.  Does that mean..."  She tilted her head.  "You believe in the Maker?"

She knew what answer was expected of her, a Dalish elf, with vallaslin honoring Andruil, the huntress.  And then she shrugged, and told the simple truth.  "I believe He exists."

"You do?  I'm surprised, but..."  Cassandra looked pleased at her response.  "I suppose it's comforting.  Surely the Maker put us both on this path for a reason.  Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

#

"You want me..."  Sulana stared.  "To go to Val Royeaux and talk to the clerics?"  She pointed at herself.  "Me.  In Val Royeaux.  Talking to the leadership of the Chantry.  I think that might cause more problems than it solves."

"I agree."  Cullen nodded.  "It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says."

There was some more arguing, and it appeared she was being volunteered for the job whether she really wanted it or not.  Though Cassandra was fast to volunteer to come with her, at least.

#

After some consideration, Sulana put aside the armor the Inquisition had provided and picked up the gear she'd brought with her.  The Dalish style armor was oddly comforting, as she put it on.  Since the ears were going to be noticed, she might as well make it clear they were not something worthy of shame.

#

"We say this is a false prophet."  The mother glared down at her.  "The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need."

"And yet it was elves that put an end to the last two Blights."  Sulana drew herself up proudly.  "We came here in peace, simply to talk --"  She gestured.  "And this is what you do?  I implore you:  let us sit down together, to deal with the real threat."

"It's true."  Cassandra nodded.  "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

"It is already too late."  The mother pointed at where armed and armored men were approaching.  "The templars have returned to the Chantry.  They will face this 'Inquisition,' and the people will be safe once more."  The mother's smug face vanished when one of the newly arrived templars struck her in the back of the head, sending her to the ground.

One of the templars on the dais tried to step in, and the leader of those that had just arrived caught him.  "Still yourself.  She is beneath us."

Fury filled her, and for a moment she actually considered drawing her sword.  "What's the meaning of this?"

"Her claim to 'authority' is an insult.  Much like your own." 

Cassandra tried to get the Lord Seeker to see reason, or at least talk, and he rebuffed her.  Sulana shook her head, and looked at the men around him.  Fully half of them looked ashamed or disturbed by what was happening.  "Templars, one of your own commands the Inquisition's forces.  Join us, as he did."

Lord Seeker Lucius scoffed.  "A staunch and loyal member of the Order.  So loyal, he abandoned them for a false Herald."

"But Lord Seeker..."  The templar that had tried to step in earlier spoke up.  "What if she really was sent by the Maker?  What if --"

"You are called to a higher purpose.  Do not question."  The man that had struck the mother glared.

Lucius drew himself up to his full height.  "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands along against the Void.  We deserve recognition.  Independence."  He turned back to stare at Sulana.  "You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition..."  He waved a hand.  "Less than nothing.  Templars.  Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection.  We march."

She watched them walk away.  Watched the ones who fell into step reluctantly.  Watched the few who sent glances back over their shoulders.  Then she shook her head.  Varric came to stand next to her.  "Charming fellow, isn't he?"

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

"Everything else has."  Sulana nodded.  "Well, at least we have a better idea of what flavor of trouble we are in."

#

She checked on the mother before leaving.  The woman would suffer no lasting physical damage from the blow.  As for the rest, time would tell.  At least one person in Val Royeaux was moved enough by what they had witnessed to offer help.  She amended that to two as they gathered some red scarves, and then three as she received an invitation to some enchanter party.

Four she really didn't see coming.  "If I might have a moment of your time?"  An elf in mage robes stepped out of the shadows.

Cassandra blinked.  "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"Leader of the mage rebellion."  Solas gave her an odd look.  "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes."  It didn't take long for Fiona to get to the point.  She wanted the Inquisition to come to the mages for help.  Sulana tried to bite down on her irritation.  The mages didn't want to come to the Inquisition to help, they wanted the Inquisition to come and ask.  She watched the woman walk away.

"Come."  Cassandra shook her head.  "Let us return to Haven."

#

"It's the Inquisition's Herald."  Someone shouted before shooting an arrow at her.

She caught it on her shield.  "Well, they know who I work for at least."  Sulana grinned.  She did rather feel like hitting someone, and here was a volunteer. 

#

"Herald of Andraste.  How much did you expend to discover me?  It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

Sulana exchanged a glance with Varric, and he gave her a confused shrug.  She returned it before looking back at the man.  "I don't know who you are."

And it looked like that hurt his feelings.  He was giving a rather melodramatic speech when someone killed his bodyguard.  An elven woman drew back her bow.  "Just say 'what'."

"What is the --” The man went down heavily as an arrow got him right between the eyes.

"Eww."  The newcomer walked over to the corpse.  "Squishy one, but you heard me, right?  'Just say "what"'.  Rich tits always try for more than they deserve."  She retrieved her arrow.  "Blah blah blah.  Obey me.  Arrow in my face."  She stood again.  "So, you followed the notes well enough.  Glad to see you're..."  An annoyed look came over her face.  "Aaaand, you're an elf.  Well, hope you're not 'too elfy.'  I mean, it's all good, innit?  The important thing is: you glow.  You're the Herald thingy?"

Sulana turned towards Varric.  "I think we took a wrong turn at that last alley.  This one's already full up on crazy."  She shook her head and looked back at the newcomer.  "Glowing is one of my many talents.  What's going on?"

"No idea.  I don't know this idiot from manners.  My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Right."

"Name's Sera."  She pointed at some crates.  "This is cover.  Get round it."  When Sulana raised an eyebrow, Sera shrugged.  "For the reinforcements.  Don't worry.  Someone tipped me their equipment shed."  She snickered.  "They've got no breeches."

#

"Most people..."  Sulana laughed softly.  "Would have taken their weapons.  Nice one."  She nodded to Sera.

"So, Herald of Andraste.  You're a strange one.  I'd like to join."

"Then I'm going to require something at least vaguely resembling an explanation.  Who are you people?"

"I'm not 'people', but I get what you want.  It's like this.  I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends.  The Friends of Red Jenny.  That's me.  Well, I'm one.  So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall.  There were three in Starkhaven.  Brothers or something.  It's just a name, yeah?  It lets little people, 'Friends,' be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate.  So here, in your face, I'm Sera.  'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there.  I used them to help you.  Plus arrows."

"Makes sense."  Sulana nodded.

"It does?"  Cassandra glanced at her.  "How?"

"Arrows.  You stick the pointed end in bad guys."  Sulana shrugged, and turned back to Sera.  "Alright, Sera, we can use you and your 'Friends'."

"Yes."  Sera grinned.  "Get in good before you're too big to like.  That'll keep your breeches where they should be.  Plus extra breeches, because I have all these..."  She gestured at a sack.  "You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah?  Got to be worth something.  Anyway, Haven.  See you there, Herald.  This will be grand."

#

Sulana tried not to laugh as the mage sent the marquis scurrying out with his tail between his legs.  The man might have been better off if she'd stepped outside for a duel and just killed him. 

"Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

"You've got a way with words, Lady Vivienne."  Sulana smiled.  "That may have been the funniest thing I've seen all week."

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries.  With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles.  Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people.  As leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it is only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

Well, they did need mages.  And this one saw the sense of things.  "The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning, my dear.  I can promise you that."


	3. Exploring and Recruiting

"It's good you've returned.  We heard of your encounter."  Josephine greeted them with a worried look.  Leliana's agents had apparently sent word ahead.

Cullen shook his head.  "It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital."

"We've a better idea of how much trouble we're in."  Sulana sighed.  "And there are a few trails blazed for us, I suppose."  She frowned.  "May be worth investigating the templars.  What happened didn't seem to sit well with a lot of them."

"I agree."  Cassandra nodded.  "What could the Lord Seeker be up to?"

"We shouldn't discount Redcliffe."  Josephine fiddled with her pin.  "The mages may be worth the risk."

"They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize."  Cassandra sighed.

"Fiona went to Val Royeaux."  Sulana folded her arms.  "Seems to me coming here would have been easier.  And smarter."  She folded her arms.  "Feels like we are hunting bronto while there are wolves in the long grass.  And I'd rather be hunter than prey.  We need more arrows."

"True enough."  Cullen nodded to her.  "Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely."

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places.  That's something you can help with."

Josephine nodded.  "In the meantime, we should consider other options."

"And food."  Sulana nodded.  "We should definitely consider food."

#

"There is one other matter."  She turned to see Leliana had followed her instead of going with the other members of the war council.  "The Grey Wardens of Ferelden have vanished.  I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared.  Ordinarily, I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is..."  Leliana shrugged.  "Curious."

"The fact that you're the one needing to ask..."  Leliana had been friends with some of the Ferelden wardens.  Stories put her at the final fight with the archdemon, even.  If she didn't know what was going on...

"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it."  Leliana nodded.  "Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall.  If you have the opportunity, please seek him out.  Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

"What if he can't?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Then there may be more going on than we thought."  Leliana narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we needed to get back to the Hinterlands anyway.  Need to check on those towers and there was something about possessed wolves or something."  Sulana nodded.  "And bandits.  And some sort of Veil artifact thingy Solas mentioned.  And..."  She shrugged and glanced at Josephine's office.  "Think I could requisition a scribe or something to keep track of all this?"

#

"I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald.  For being an elf."  Josephine gave her a concerned look.

Sulana smirked.  "Eh, couple whispers and sideways looks.  Broke a guy's wrist a few days ago and that did it for anything else."

Josephine gave her a startled look.  "I shall speak with the staff regarding such conduct.  If we're to convince the world that Andraste's Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give you its utmost support.  Stories of 'wild Dalish elves' have grown even more outrageous as people learn of you."

"Now that's a problem."  She shook her head.  "Not for me, I've got a sword.  But I ain't the only elf here, and the folks that talk that shit are usually the first to take a knife to somebody with pointed ears."  She shook her head.  "My clan's defended ourselves against that more times than I can count.  And I'm not going to let any of the elves here suffer it either."

"Really?  I..."  Josephine paled slightly.  "Had no idea.  I will do what I can to end the slander, Herald."  She glanced down at the parchment in front of her before looking back up.  "It may help if I know more about how you and your clan lived."

"The human towns we traded with ate the same food and suffered the same weather we did.  We just did it in a landship, instead of a house."

"That..."  Josephine shook her head.  "Must have been difficult."

"Why?"

Josephine blinked.  "Er..."  She frowned slightly.  "Why?"

"I've seen the moon rise from Rialto Bay and set in the Hundred Pillars.  Hunted shadowcats in the Planasene forest and swamp lions in the Minanter river.  Stars falling from the sky above the White Spire, and the black halla of Arlathan forest."  She spread her hands.  "And I know humans who've never been ten miles from the place of their birth."

"Still, you must miss your clan."

"I said my goodbyes before I left."  She shrugged.  "I think the Keeper knew I wasn't coming back.  I wanted my own life."

"If I have learned one thing, it's that our lives are never entirely our own.  Whether you're with them or not, being the clan of the Herald of Andraste will mark them in history."

"Hopefully, Leliana's people will be able to get a message to them to warn them about that."  She sighed.  "There have been other elves close to Andraste.  Like Shartan.  He led an army of them in her name."

"That is true."  Josephine tapped the end of her pen against her chin.  "I'd forgotten.  The Chantry's not fond of Shartan.  Perhaps we should draw parallels.  Hint that Andraste's favor has returned to an elf in our time of need..."

"And the last two Blights were ended by elves."  Sulana nodded.  "I don't suppose..."  She gave Josephine a hopeful look.  "Any word about Vathran and Quiyala?"

"No elves matching those descriptions were seen following the Conclave."

"You'll let me know if you do hear anything, right?"

"Of course."

#

"Iron Bull?"  She raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of her.  His accent was unfamiliar.  "Well, we could always use more soldiers.  I'll take a look."

#

"How come you haven't disappeared like the other Wardens?"  She raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her, and fought the urge to rub at her chin.  His beard rivaled that of some of the dwarves she'd known.  Looked like someone had glued a squirrel to his face.

"Well, maybe I was going to."  He shrugged.  "Or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something.  My job was to recruit on my own.  Planned to stay that way for months.  Years."

"Right."  She shook her head.  "Well, thanks.  I guess we'll let you get back to..."  She looked down at the dead bandits.  "You do this a lot?"  She gestured.

"These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims.  They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand.  Next time they won't need me."  His face softened a little.  "Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

"Can't argue with that."  She smiled.  "Well, it's been a pleasure."  She pointed.  "We've got a camp over that way, if you think of anything."

"Hold a moment."  He folded his arms.  "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn.  Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved.  If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden.  Maybe you need me."

Sulana smiled.  "Yeah, like I'm going to turn that offer down."  She stuck out her hand.  "Welcome to the Inquisition, Warden Blackwall."

#

"They really were demonic wolves."  Sulana sheathed her sword, and picked up the amulet the demon had dropped. 

"Cause the teeth weren't scary enough."  Sera spat.

"We encountered a possessed bear once."  Sulana shook her head at the memory.  "Took a hundred and six arrows before that thing went down.  And I thought bereskarn were bad."  She shook her head, and then glanced at Solas.  "Do bereskarn ever get possessed?"

"Oy, did not need that image."  Sera shook her head.

#

"But how can you steer properly with one of those things?"  She gestured.

"The bridle is for steering."  Cassandra shook her head.  "The saddle is for stability."

"Not entirely true."  Blackwall pointed.  "You use your knees for subtler guidance."

"You can't."  Sulana shook her head.  "The saddle gets in the way."

"Look, try to joust without stirrups, and you'll slide off halfway through the tilt."  Blackwall gestured as he spoke.

"Jousting.  What kind of combat is that?  Running at each other in straight lines."  Sulana shook her head.  "Half of those idiots have to blindfold their horses because the horses are smarter than they are.  I could ride circles around them on a halla."

"Jousting is a game, not a battle."  Varric shrugged.

"No, 'ring the Dread Wolf' is a game."

"Excuse me?"  Solas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh.  That's where you throw these woven willow circles and try to get them around the neck of Fen'Harel's statue.  You have to take a drink every time you get one.  Loser has to clean up the mess the winners leave.  The real challenge was playing without..."  She caught the look on Solas's face, and trailed off for a moment before continuing.  "Without the Keeper catching us.  Ir abelas, hahren."

#

"Leandra just sort of sighed, and the next thing we know the Prince of Starkhaven and the Guard Captain of Kirkwall are washing the windows while Hawke and I are scrubbing the staircase."  Varric spread his hands.

"We were up near the Antivan border and ended up crossing paths with this family of refugees.  The two hunters I was with and the couple men among the family start waving their weapons at each other.  And this little gray haired old woman plants herself right in the middle.  She yells at her sons to show some respect because they are in our territory, and then..."  Sulana smiled at the memory.  "She turns towards Athran, takes one look at his sword, and starts lecturing him on the importance of maintaining your weapon.  Ten minutes later, we've helped pull her wagon out of the mud and are walking back to the aravels with no idea what just happened."

"That's how the Chantry became so powerful."  Varric nodded.  "Mothers."

"I know.  I..."  She stood up in the saddle and waved.  "Look, there's Harding."

#

It was pretty clear how the leader of the Chargers had gotten his name.  Damn, but he was even bigger than Qui's friend.  She drew her own blade, gutting a fellow who ran at her while waving a sword, and gestured for the rest of her companions to go help the Chargers finish up.  The fight was done almost before Sera could get her third arrow notched.

"Chargers, stand down."  The big man gestured.  "Krem, how'd we do?"

"Five or six wounded, chief.  No dead."

"That's what I like to hear.  Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks."  He nodded to her.  "So you're with the Inquisition, huh?  Glad you can make it.  Come on, have a seat.  Drinks are coming."

A rousing fight and a drink on the beach.  The Chargers led the good life.  "Nicely done.  I hear you're looking for work?"

"I am.  Not before my drink, though."  He gave a few instructions to the man who appeared to be his second in command.  And they gave each other some shit.  Then he looked back at her.  "So..."  He sat on a rock, which brought him to about eye level with her.  "You've seen us fight.  We're expensive, but we're worth it..."  He waved a hand.  "And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

Sulana stepped over a dead guy in Tevinter style armor, and looked around at the mercenaries.  She spotted another wearing Dalish markings.  A couple other elves.  A dwarf.  Led by a qunari.  A nicely mixed company.  "They seem to know what they're doing, I'll give you that." 

"They do.  But you're not just getting the boys.  You're getting me."  He shrugged his massive shoulders.  "You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man.  Whatever it is -- demons, dragons?  The bigger the better."  He stood, demonstrating once again that he was almost two feet taller than she was.  "And there's one other thing.  Might be useful, might piss you off.  Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Vathran had gone on about them to Qui when he'd found out about her qunari friend.  "The Qunari city watch, or what not?"

"I'd go closer to 'spies,' but yeah, that's them."  He nodded.  "Or well, us.  The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach.  Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere.  I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening.  But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais.  You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

"What's in these Ben-Hassrath reports you're offering to share?"  She folded her arms.

"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip.  It's a bit of everything."  He waved a hand.  "Alone, they're not much.  But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put 'em to good use."

Leliana was definitely worth a damn.  "She?"

He chuckled.  "I did a little research.  Plus, I've always had a weakness for redheads."  His eyes flicked briefly to her hair.

She smirked.  "What are you drinking?"

He glanced at the casks.  "Amaranthine ale."

"Good choice."  She smiled.  "You're hired."

"Excellent."  He turned towards his people.  "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road.  The Chargers just got hired."  He and Krem gave each other a bit more shit before he glanced back at her.  "We'll meet you back at Haven."

Sulana watched him go.  Well, at least the view at Haven was going to be nice.

#

"So I kill your boss..."  She gave the man in front of her a confused look.  "And now you work for me?"

"The man was a bastard."  The 'Blade of Hessarian' nodded.  "You're not the first to stand up to him.  You're just the first to win, and we're happy with that."  He bowed again.  "Besides, I would rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste."

She looked down at the necklace thing she'd put together, and then looked back at Cassandra.  "So if I stab the Lord Seeker, does that put me in charge of the templars?"

"No."  Cassandra shook her head, and started walking out of the encampment.

"What if I stab Fiona?"  She rushed to catch up with her.  "Or the Archon?  Or --"

#

"We get elves from the cities sometimes, coming to seek the Dalish."  Sulana fell into step beside Solas.  "And I've visited a couple towns and talked with elves there.  Most of them get one look at the vallaslin and are either scared of me or falling all over themselves to ask questions.  Sometimes really weird ones."  She glanced at him. 

"Was there a question in that?"  Solas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nah, more of an observation.  It feels strange being the one wanting to ask the questions."  She chuckled before asking him a few questions about the Fade and spirits, then mulled over the answers.  Then she shook her head.  "Is there a way to..."  She shrugged.  "I dunno, some spell or something where you could wiggle your fingers, glow a bit, and turn them back into spirits?  Send them back into the Fade?"

"While in theory it is possible, it would not be a simple matter."

"So not an option for the battlefield."  She sighed.  "Qui'd talk about spirits sometimes.  And she summoned this little one once, a wisp, to help us find our way through a fog."  She shook her head.  "Vathran got all mad about it, but..."  She shrugged.  "It helped.  I told it thank you, mostly to annoy Vathran, and it made this adorable little chiming sound.  Kinda don't like the notion it might have ended up one of those shades we fought."

"Sadly, a spirit that small would likely not have survived an encounter with a rift."

"Well..."  Sulana sighed.  "Shit.  Guess we can add that to reasons to kick the ass of whoever did this."

"Yes."  Solas nodded.

 

#

"Biggest problem for the Inquisition right now isn't on the front line."  Iron Bull looked down at where the soldiers were practicing.  "It's at the top.  You've got no leader.  No Inquisitor."

"Maybe I should take the job."  Sulana shrugged.

"You?"  He grunted.  "Why you?"

"Nobody else is volunteering.  And this thing on my hand means I'm here for the duration anyway.  If it proves necessary to have an Inquisitor, well..."  She shrugged.  "I could handle it."

He grunted again.  "For a second there, you sounded like a Qunari.  My people don't pick leaders from the strongest, or the smartest, or even the most talented.  We pick the ones willing to make the hard decisions..."  He glanced at her.  "And live with the consequences."  He shrugged.  "Ah, who knows.  Maybe you seal the Breach, the Chantry gets off its ass, and all those soldiers go home and get fat."

"And then the elves will rule Orlais, the whole of Tevinter will join the Qun, and Starkhaven will learn the difference between beer and horse piss."

He laughed.

#

"I don't have a problem with you killing the guy..."  Sulana shook her head at Leliana.  "I do have a problem with you murdering him.  Ideals are..."  She sighed.  "We don't have much else at the moment."

"You feel very strongly about this."

"Yeah."  Sulana nodded.  "I do.  You and Cassandra..."  She took a deep breath.  "This is about setting things right, making the world a better place.  It stops being that, well..."  She folded her arms.  "Maybe it's time we started learning from history, instead of repeating it."

#

"So what do you think of elven culture?"

"I would have thought you would be more interested in sharing your opinions of elven culture."  Solas glanced at her.  "You are Dalish, are you not?"

She frowned.  "My people come from the elves who refused to surrender when humans broke their treaty and destroyed the Dales."

"Your Keeper was not wrong about that, at least."  He spread his hands.  "We must mark the occasion of the Dalish remembering something correctly.  Perhaps we should plant a tree."

"I'm not sure what I said..."  She narrowed her eyes.  "But I don't think I deserved that.  If you want me to leave you alone, just say it.  And I will."

"Ir abelas..."  He sighed.  "Da'len.  You are correct.  I should not have directed my ire at you."  He inclined his head.  "If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask."

"I just..."  She shrugged.  "Well, you mentioned something about seeing the history of a place by sleeping there.  I was just wondering what you could tell me about elves from..."  She waved a hand.  "Way back when some of those really old ruins were built."

"The Dalish strive to remember Halamshiral, but Halamshiral was merely a fumbling attempt to recreate a forgotten land."

Sulana smiled as she listened to him talk about the ancient empire.

#

"Nobles."  Sulana stared at Josephine.  "Your idea for getting into the templars is to bring a bunch of nobles with us?"

"Well..."  Josephine nodded.  "Yes?"

"Are we loading them into trebuchets?"

Cassandra tried not to laugh.  Cullen wasn't quite as successful.  "Not the worst idea I've ever heard."

#

"Lady..."  Sulana tilted her head.  "Or is it Grand Enchanter?"

"You may call me Vivienne, or Madame de Fer."  Vivienne nodded to her. 

"Madame de Fer..."  Sulana grinned.  "Oh, I like that one.  Someone told me you'd arrived.  Thought I'd say hi.  So, hi."

"Aren't you darling?"  Vivienne inclined her head graciously.

"So um..."  She took a deep breath.  "Okay, this is going to be a bit awkward but..."  She gave Vivienne a hopeful look.  "Josephine's arranging a meet that is going to involve a lot of nobles, and I was kind of wondering if you'd..."  She let out the deep breath.  "They're all expecting a Herald.  Any chance you've got some time to help me figure out how to look the part?"

Vivienne smiled.


	4. Champions of the Just

Sulana adjusted the shield.  It was a bit heavier than the one she'd used previously, and designed more like the one the templars wielded.  Her armor was still clearly elven in design, but used heavier materials that made it far stronger than the lighter design she'd had earlier.  She tapped the sword against the shield, and then countered the blow Cullen sent in her direction.

A minute later the former templar was on the ground, Sulana's sword leveled at him.  She saluted.  "You're good."

He rose.  "And you are considerably stronger than you look."  He gave her an appraising look.  "I imagine that serves you quite advantageously."

She grinned.  "They all think they can just brush the little elf girl aside.  Come in with an overhand or side-swipe, and then I knock their blade out and take their leg off at the knee."  She demonstrated the motion.  "Humans are used to steel.  They don't know what to do with ironbark."

"It shouldn't be that unexpected for me."  Cullen shrugged.  "One of the finest warriors I ever met was an elven man who carried a blade taller than he was."

"Fenris?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow, and smiled.  "Did he really rip a guy's heart out and smack somebody else in the face with it?"

"Varric..."  Cullen sighed.  "May have taken some poetic license."

"So you didn't really cut the leg off a giant bronze spider with a single swing?"  She tilted her head.

"Well, I did, but..."

"Oh, that must have been awesome."  She stared up at him.  "How big was it?  Did it have teeth?  Did it really breath fire?"

#

"Chief?" 

Iron Bull blinked, and glanced down at Krem.  "What?"

"Rocky got the rest of his supplies in.  Chargers are set to go as soon as we get a mission."

"Good.  Sounds like we'll have one soon."  He waited for Krem to walk off, then turned his attention back to the training grounds again.  He hadn't had much of a chance to see the elven woman in action back on the beach, but apparently the little he had seen was no fluke.  The lithe redhead was batting any soldier willing to climb in the ring with her around like they were ragdolls. It was rather tempting to head down there and try her out himself.

#

"And this Aberforth --"

"Abernache."  Vivienne corrected with a slight nod.

"Abernache."  Sulana nodded.  "I take it I'm about to do a lot of smiling and nodding while he talks?"

"That would likely be best, darling.  Agree to nothing, but hint at amiability."

"It's a hunt.  Got to lure the prey in."  Sulana grinned.

"Precisely."  Vivienne smiled.

"Alright, Madam de Fer."  Sulana leaned forward.  "Let's talk bait."

#

"The Herald of Andraste."  The man approached, smiling broadly behind his mask.  "Lord Esmeral Abernache.  Honored to participate.  It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales."  He nodded to the woman next to her.  "Ah, Lady Vivienne.  We met at last summer's ball.  The Duke introduced us."

"Indeed.  I could not possibly forget the occasion."  Vivienne inclined her head before walking forward to join Varric.

Lord Abernache turned back to her.  "The Lord Seeker is willing to hear out petition about closing the Breach.  A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition."  He gestured grandly.  "Care to mark the moment?  Ten Orlesian houses walk with you."

#

"The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly.  Is he known for that?"  Sulana glanced over her shoulder.

"The Lord Seeker isn't reputed to be fickle."  Vivienne tapped her manicured fingers on her staff.  "Something must have changed."

Sulana sighed.  "What are the odds that something isn't going to have a poisonous bite?"

"Slim, my dear."

#

She played nice with the nobles and templars, as Vivienne had coached her on the way there.  More than a few were surprised at her appearance, though they were somewhat more accepting that she would have expected.  And all of them were polite.  A rather nice change.  For a moment, her eyes were drawn to a somewhat raggedy looking young man perched atop some scaffolding.  He was watching them from underneath an oversize hat.

Lord Abernache gestured for her to join him.  She noted he appeared to be talking to a templar she recognized from the debacle in Val Royeaux.  The one who had been angry over the Mother being struck.  "I present Knight-Templar Ser Delrin Barris, second son of Bann Jevrin Barris of Ferelden."  The speaker gestured.  "Ser Barris, may I be so honored as to present Lord Esmeral Abernache...?"

Ser Barris ignored the speaker and the Lord, and walked towards her.  "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen.  He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the Veil."  He looked around.  "I didn't think you'd bring such lofty company."

"Barris..."  Abernache folded his arms.  "Moderate holdings, your family.  And the second son?"  He scoffed. 

"This..."  Barris shot only a small glare at Abernache.  "Promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker.  Beyond sense.  The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action until your friends arrive."

She conversed briefly with Cassandra, and the words 'holy mandate' were uttered.  Sulana made a mental note to learn more about how the Chantry infrastructure actually worked.  Ser Barris sighed, and continued.  "Templars should know their duty, even when held from it."

"A templar who remembers his responsibilities?"  Vivienne's voice spoke from behind her.  "I am reassured."

"Win over the Lord Seeker, and every able-bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the Breach."  Barris nodded to her.

"That's why the Inquisition came, Ser Barris."  She nodded to him.

#

"Flags?"  She looked at the contraption.  Asking her to do this made little sense.  Especially asking her in particular.  The idea that he was fixated on her wasn't exactly a comfortable notion.  Hopefully, she'd get through this without having to break any wandering hands.

Sulana put up the people first, then Andraste.  When Barris asked her why, she just shrugged.  "This was a question of what I believe.  I let faith guide my answers."  Fortunately, he didn't ask the nature of her faith.  Which was probably good.

Right now, she wasn't so sure either.

#

And they were arguing again.  She should have brought a bucket of spiders to dump on them.  Barris was glaring at Abernache.  "Without faith, you've no knights.  You've..."  He trailed off when another man entered.  "Knight-Captain?"

Sulana looked up.  Oh.  That was going to be a problem now, wasn't it?  A wolf in dog's clothing.  The man strode towards them.  "You were expecting the Lord Seeker.  He sent me to die for you."

Lord Abernache immediately began... what was that word Vivienne had used?  Toadying up to the man.  Sulana glanced at the templar near her.  "Ser Barris, the knight-captain's had better mornings, yes?"

Barris nodded.  She made an effort to get Abernache out of the way, but the man was less than inclined to take a hint.  Denim raised his voice.  "The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose.  It sowed too much dissent."

"Knight-Captain, I must know what is going on."  Barris stepped towards him.  She could hear sounds of fighting.  Not good.  Very not good.

"You were all supposed to be changed.  Now we must purge the questioning knights."

#

She leaped the table and brought her sword to ring against the knight-captain's helmet.  The man dropped, and then she was lunging at the next in line.  He made the usual mistake, and she knocked his sword out of the way before taking his leg off at the knee.  Then she took an archer's head off his shoulders.  Iron Bull moved in next to her, his massive axe cleaving one of the red-infested templars nearly in half.

Sulana looked around.  Abernache was dead.  Several of the templars that had entered with them were dead, and from the sounds of it, more were dying.  "Vivienne, make sure the knight-captain doesn't die.  We're going to have questions for him."  She hefted her shield.  "Ser Barris, let's go save your friends."  She headed for the door.

#

They gathered other templars as they fought their way through.  Cassandra and Barris remained near her, and the three of them formed a wall of shield and blade as they moved through the halls.  Iron Bull used his massive size to sweep a doorway clear, disrupting the enemy ranks as he charged.  It was rather impressive.

The fighting was brutal.  Clan fighting clan.  Somebody needed to answer.  An arrow grazed Vivienne, and Sulana slammed her shield into the archer, sending him flying.  One of her templars finished the man off, and then took up a defensive position near the grand enchanter.  Sulana gave him an approving nod, and then kept moving in.

Another group of templars was fighting, fighting men and women they'd apparently once known.  Despite their attempts to reason, the enemy templars fought like men possessed.  A chill went down her spine as she realized that may well be exactly what they were.

A door led to the Knight-Captain's office.  There was a corpse on the floor.  Ser Barris's eyes widened.  "That's the Knight-Vigilant.  The Lord Seeker told us he died at the Conclave."

Cassandra shook her head.  "The Lord Seeker lied.  Maker help us."

Sulana gathered the papers on the desk, and handed them to Varric.  He ducked them away in his belt pouch.  "The Lord Seeker is begging to have his ass kicked” She took a deep breath.  "Let's go oblige him."

#

The Lord Seeker stood at the top of the stairs.  When she approached, he grabbed her and then...

#

She was elsewhere.  It looked almost like the underpart of the Temple of Sacred Ashed.  Bodies, some still burning, littered the place.  Ahead, she could make out figures.  Sulana shook her head when she recognized Cullen and Josephine.

Leliana stepped out of the darkness.  "Is this shape useful?  Will it let me know you?"  Leliana's form walked closer.  "Everything tells me about you."  She took up position behind Cullen, and laid a knife against his throat.  "So will this: watch."

Even knowing it wasn't real, she didn't like it.  At all.  "Stop these disgusting lies, demon."

The knife opened Cullen's throat, and his body fell to the ground.  Leliana imitated her voice.  "Stop these lies, demon."  She stepped back into the shadows.

Josephine's figure moved, and laughed.  "Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker."  She paced around Sulana.  "Do you know what the Inquisiton can become?  You'll see.  When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend.  Then I will be you."

"This guy thinks he can become a god?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow.  "Isn't that the original stupid?"  She took a deep breath.  "You're not Josephine.  So there is nothing stopping me from killing you."

The image withdrew.  "Glory is coming.  And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else:  by dying in the right way."

Sulana drew her blade and moved towards the image, which vanished a moment later.  "Get back here, asshole."

Cullen's voice came from behind her.  "I am not your toy.  I am Envy, and I will know you."  He stabbed something that looked like her.  "Tell me, 'Herald', in your mind.  Tell me what you feel."

She stepped forward, and suddenly the dagger was in her hand, blood dripping off the end.  A voice that sounded eerily like hers echoed.  "Tell me what you see."

#

Images floated around her, shifting and changing as she moved.  Herself, seeking to conquer.  People trampled beneath the Inquisition.  Friends and allies suffering.  "Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?"

"Keep talking, jackass.  You're just going to make it more fun when I stab the shit out of you."

"You're hurting, helpless, hasty.  What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?"

Sulana blinked.  That was a different voice.  One oddly familiar and...  comfortable.  She looked around.  Then she went to a door.  The room inside was empty.  She started to leave, and the voice came again.  "Wait."

She looked around, and on her second rotation a young man in an odd hat was standing there.  "Envy is hurting you.  Mirrors on mirrors on memories.  A face it can feel but not fake.  I want to help.  You, not Envy."

"Who are you?"  Something about him was...  "I've seen you before.  Have I?"

"I've been watching.  I'm Cole.  We're inside you.  Or I am.  You're always inside you."  He sat on the ceiling.  "It's easy to hear, harder to be part of what you're hearing.  But I'm here, hearing, helping.  I hope.  Envy hurt you, is hurting you.  I tried to help.  Then I was here, in the hearing.  It's --"  He shook his head.  "It's not usually like this."

"Well, good.  I think.  Alright."  She took a deep breath.  "Can you help this make sense?"

"I was watching.  I watch.  Every templar knew when you arrived.  They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker."

"That's not the Lord Seeker.  That's an envy demon who needs its ass thoroughly kicked.  It wants to be me."  Sulana laid a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Yes.  It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight.  They're red inside."  Cole perched now on the bedframe.  "Anyway, you're frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here."

"I get it."  She nodded.  Or enough of it, anyway.  This would probably have made a lot more sense to Qui.  Maybe Solas would be able to explain it.  "But the next thing that wants to get in my head had damn well better knock first."

"If it bothers you, I can make you forget.  That helps."  Cole shook his head.  "No.  You need all of you right now to fight.  Maybe later."

"Alright."  Sulana set shoulders.  "There's an envy demon out there.  How do I kick its ass out of my head?"

"It's your head.  I hoped you'd know how to stop it."

"Unless stabbing it a lot is going to help, I've got nothing."

"All of this is Envy: people, places, power.  If you keep going, Envy stretches.  It takes strength to make more.  Being one person is hard.  Being many, too many, more and more, and Envy breaks down, you break out."

"Like running down a boar.  Chase it until it is exhausted, then close for the kill."  She nodded.  "Except a boar usually keeps a little bit of fight for the end."  Her smile was fierce.  "Kinda hoping this thing does too."

"I hope it helps.  It's more than sitting here waiting to lose your face."

#

Cole continued to help her, moving with her in his strange way as they traveled through the images Envy made in her mind.  Fire became water, and walls moved and vanished.  Envy tried other tricks.  She ignored them to keep moving.  Cole's voice encouraged her onward.  "None of this is real unless you let it be."

#

It found her, or she found it, at the top of the stairs where she'd found it the first time.  "Unfair, unfair.  That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape."  It caught her by the throat, lifting her up.

"What could you gain from being me?"

"What could you gain?  What..."  The thing shook its head.  "Ugh.  We'll start again.  More pain this time.  The Elder One still comes."

Cole stood in the outstretched hand of a statue of Andraste.  "It's frightened of you."

"It should be."  Sulana glared, and kicked the thing in the stomach.  It stumbled slightly, and then she brought the top of her head down to break its nose.

#

Once again she stood among her allies.  The envy demon was thrown backwards, through the door.  Its grotesque form stood back up and roared before fleeing through the startled templars.  "The Lord Seeker."  Ser Barris took a few steps forward, his face shocked.

"No."  Sulana narrowed her eyes.  "An imposter."

"That monster ensured we weren't prepared.  I still don't know what we're up against."  Ser Barris turned towards her.

"You're up against a demon.  An envy demon."  Sulana set her stance.  "It took the form of the Lord Seeker to trick you.  But you are templars."  She met his eyes.  "The knights of Andraste, and kicking demon ass is what you do.  It's time for your best, Ser Barris."

"Our best..." Ser Barris slowly nodded.  Then he turned to his fellows.  Sulana watched as he began to rally them, and smiled.

#

"We'll keep the hall, Herald of Andraste."  A templar saluted her as she prepared to head back out and find the lieutenants.  "Show them the light."

Sulana returned the salute before leading her companions through the door.

#

Iron Bull couldn't help but be impressed when the elven woman sent a templar twice her size flying.  Of course, seeing her headbutt a demon out of a seeker had also been something.  He chuckled slightly as he flung a red-coated templar face first into a wall.  The templar slid to the ground and ceased moving.

The veteran they rescued saluted before returning to join the others in the hall.

#

"Well, this is a nice big room full of fucked up."  Sulana looked around her.

Cole stepped out of the shadows behind the bust of a woman.  He looked at it before looking at her.  "The Elder One wants her dead.  Empress Celene.  He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead, but hides why.  He hid other things, too."

"We'll get him."  She glanced over her shoulder, and when she turned back Cole was gone.

#

They took the untainted lyrium to Ser Barris.  He took a deep breath.  "Right.  Keep them off us.  We'll break this beast." 

Sulana nodded and gestured for Cassandra and Vivienne to take one side of the hall while she and Iron Bull took the other.  Varric she sent up to the top of the scaffolding.  The templars began focusing their energy against the barrier.

Red templars began passing through to attack.  Sulana set her shield, threw back her head, and howled before entering the fray. 

#

"The beast."  Ser Barris panted.  "End it."

"With pleasure."  Sulana headed out of the hall. 

The rear of the redoubt was still in ruins, but it had clearly once been magnificent.  She could see the Breach in the sky.  And the envy demon.  "I touched so much of you.  But you are selfish with your glory.  Now I'm no one."

She heard Cole's voice as he stepped to her shoulder.  "Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive.  I used to be like you.  I'm not anymore.  You shouldn't be, either."

As one, they moved into battle.  A few red templars emerged to join the envy demon in battle, but lasted only moments against the infuriated Cassandra.  Vivienne froze one in place a moment before Iron Bull shattered it with a blow from his massive axe.  The big man looked pleased at the results.

Sulana deflected a blow from the envy demon before driving her sword into its guts.  It convulsed, making a horrific snarling noise, and then it began to tear apart and fade away.  She smiled.

#

"The demon is dead."  Ser Barris led the templars to meet them.  "Andraste be praised: she shielded you from its touch."  He gestured at his fellows.  "We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen.  Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit."  He took a deep breath before assuming a more formal stance.  "The templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us."

She turned and looked back at the Breach.  Then she turned towards Ser Barris.  "We need knights.  Men and women of honor and courage.  Men and women who keep their sacred duty, shields against dark magic.  Knights who will help us end the Breach and restore order."  She looked them over.  "Have we found them?"

Ser Barris swallowed.  "The order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal.  We must rebuild it."

Sulana nodded to him.  She'd argue the leaderless part.  "You are more than just knights.  You are a symbol, one that must again stand for right and order.  Let us help you become that once more.  We offer an alliance.  Supplies, weapons, grounds to shelter you.  All we ask is you help us close the Breach."

"Do we take the Inquisition's terms, brothers and sisters?"  Ser Barris turned towards the other templars.

A cheer went up, growing in strength.  Ser Barris smiled proudly.  "The templars will come.  I hope your stronghold is ready."

"We'll have a pot of tea waiting..."  She nodded to him, then her eyes went to where she could make out Cole's form in the back.  "For anyone willing to throw their hat in with us."

#

They were on their way back when a thought occurred to Sulana.  "Cassandra."

"Yes?"  Cassandra turned towards her.

"I stabbed the Lord Seeker."  She gestured.  "And now I'm in charge of the templars."

Cassandra ran a hand down her face and sighed.  "Oh for..."  She quickened her pace to move ahead.

"Heh."  Sulana shook her head.  "Humans are so weird."

"I know."  Varric nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Sulana hadn't known Cullen all that long, but she'd bet good silver he was pissed.  His hand didn't leave the hilt of his sword the entire time she and Cassandra were giving their report.  "What you found in the captain's quarters means the officers willingly blighted half their knights with red lyrium."  Cullen shook his head.

Cassandra gestured sharply.  "Even before some of them realized the Lord Seeker was replaced by a demon."

Leliana clasped her hands behind her back.  "Which put us in a position to demand more from our alliance.  You should have consulted us first."

"And demand what?  That they grovel?  They'll stand with us.  They'll help us seal the Breach."  Sulana stared back at Leliana.  "That's all we need.  I won't be their new leash."  She folded her arms.  There were a couple favors she could call in.  "We still need to prepare for them.  I have some contacts in the lyrium trade.  Regular lyrium."

Josephine gave her a startled look before nodding in acknowledgment.  "If you'd be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I'll secure funding.  How many templars are expected?"

"A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach."

"How long until they arrive?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow at Leliana.

"They're almost here."  It was Cole who answered.  He knelt on the wartable, examining one of the markers.  "Templars don't like to be late."

"Maker."  Cullen actually drew his sword.

"Wait."  Sulana immediately held up her hand to forestall any action.  She had absolutely no idea what to make of Cole, but he'd helped her.  Last thing she wanted was for him to get skewered for it. 

"I came with you to help.  I would have told you before, but you were busy."  Cole turned to look at her.

"I would have made time for you, Cole."  Sulana smiled at him.  "You just startled us, appearing out of nowhere."

"I wasn't nowhere.  I was here.  You didn't see me.  Most people don't until I let them."

Cassandra held up her sword.  "Call the guards.  This creature is not what you --"

'A moment please, Cassandra."  Leliana interrupted her.  I would like to hear why he came."

Cole climbed down from the war table, and gazed at her from under his oversized hat.  "You help people.  You made them safe when they would have died.  I want to do that.  I can help."

"And help is welcome, but we'd like some more information."  Sulana tilted her head at him.

"The hole in the sky is too loud for spirits to think.  It's pulling, pushing out pain.  I want to stop it."

"How altruistic of you."  Cassandra's voice was dry.

"I want to help.  I can be hard to see.  I can kill things that would hurt people.  I won't get in the way."

She nodded, and then glanced at each of the others in turn.  "Cole saved my life in Therinfal.  I couldn't have defeated Envy without him."

"But what does he want now?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"You heard him.  To help."

"I won't be in the way.  Tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want them to."

Cullen stared at her.  "You're not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp."

"Not freely, perhaps, but it seems a waste to --” Josephine blinked.  "Hold on."

"Where did he go?"

Sulana laughed.  "Yeah.  He does that.  It's neat."  She shrugged.  "I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

"Yes.  We must make sure of that."  Leliana nodded.  "I'll have people watch the boy, but let's not be distracted by the Breach."

"We'll need your help when the templar veterans arrive."  Cullen sheathed his sword.  "Take time to prepare while you can."

"Right."  Sulana nodded.  "Food."  She turned and headed out of the war room.

#

"So the templars will put their powers to use sealing the breach."  She glanced up at the sound of Solas' voice.  "Any group corrupted by a demon must be watched carefully.  At least they know how to fight."

"Any of them pestering you?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow.  "I told them to leave the Inquisition mages alone."

"The few that have spoken to me have been surprisingly polite."  Solas nodded.

"Yeah, they started asking if you were a circle mage and getting antsy when they learned you weren't.  So I told them you were my uncle."  She shrugged.

"Your..."  He blinked.  "Uncle?"

"Have you listened to them going on about the Herald thing?"  She rolled her eyes.  "Last thing they are going to do is 'risk my wrath' by messing with my uncle the Fade expert.  And if it gets them to listen to you instead of sticking their heads in a rift or something, all the better."

"Well, then, as your uncle..."  His lips twitched slightly.  "I feel obligated to point out that for jam to be an acceptable breakfast, it should be accompanied by something."

"I did accompany it with something."

"Something other than beer."

"Jam is normally spread on toast.  Toast is made from bread.  Bread is made from grains and yeast.  Beer is made from grains and yeast.  Therefore, beer plus jam equals breakfast." 

He stared at her a moment.  "It concerns me that I find your logic strangely compelling."

She glanced down at the camp.  "Might be able to bring the mages in.  Or some of them, anyway.  The circles never really made a lot of sense to me but maybe we can build something out of this."

"Your optimism does you credit."  Solas nodded to her.

"Well, despair is a demon."  She shrugged.  "And we fight demons, right?"  She turned back towards him, then adjusted her armor slightly to show him the scars across her leg.  "I think the one that did that was a terror demon.  I was definitely terrified."

"You were young?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah."  She sighed as she let herself drift back.  "My mother tended the halla.  It was birthing season, so my father took me with him while he hunted.  I was ten, and entirely too cocky with my bow.  I wounded a deer, and we trailed after it.  We were miles from the clan when we crossed paths with the abomination.  My father put himself between it and me, and bought me time to run with his life.  Demons chased me."  She rubbed the palm of one hand with the thumb of the other, then adjusted her greaves to show him the scars on her leg.  "One caught me.  I thought I was dead, and then there they were.  Shemlen in armor, with swords and shields.  One grabbed me and put me behind him, shielding me from harm.  He gave his life for me, just as Father had."

"I see."  Solas glanced back out at where the soldiers were drilling.

"They were templars.  I woke in their camp.  You hear stories, of what Shemlen do when they find elf children alone.  Not these men.  They tended my wounds, treated me kindly.  When I realized I was too turned around to find my clan, they took me back with them.  Sent out word to try to find my clan.  Took a couple months.  They were hesitant about leaving a little elf girl alone and unprotected, so they kept me with them.  They could have treated me like a servant or worse, but instead they acted like I was their little sister or something.  Taught me some of their fighting techniques, how to ride a horse, even how to play cards."  She shook her head.  "They were starting to talk about taking me into the order when a hunter finally crossed paths with one of my clan and got word to them."  She looked up at Solas.  "I didn't go to the templars because of any feelings I have towards mages."

"Were any of those templars among those at Therinfal?"

"Not that I saw.  They are likely still in the Free Marches.  But if I could save their brothers and sisters..."  She shrugged.  "I owed them that much.  Maybe you think I should have conscripted them, disbanded the Order.  But..."  She sighed.  "I'm not sure the world really can be neatly divided into heroes and villains, good and evil.  It would be so much easier if it could."

"I understand."  He gave her a respectful nod.  "Unlike your breakfast choices, your reasons here seem sound."

"It was really good beer.  You should try it."  Sulana spread her hands.  "They put this stuff called 'chocolate' in it.  It's from Rivain."

#

Iron Bull definitely seemed to have opinions on demons.  "Getting into your head, messing around..."  He grunted.

Sulana shrugged, then grinned at him.  "If you're nervous about demons, I can protect you."  He had quite the impressive scar collection.

"My blade pretty much protects me."  He gave her an appraising look.

"Perhaps I can do things your blade can't."

"I don't know."  His voice was playful.  "It has blood grooves."  He shrugged.  "Well, technically, it's the fuller, but 'blood grooves' sounds so much more violent."

"Yeah, I was really disappointed when the clan craftsman explained that it's actually for weight and balance rather than for the blood to run free."  Sulana shook her head.  "But if you flick your blade just right, you can direct the cast-off.  Nothing gets a bandit rethinking his life choices quite like splattering his leader's blood in his face."

He laughed.  "Or when you hack off the limb of the first guy coming at you, then kick it at the next in line."

"That moment when they realize they just picked the wrong fight."  Sulana nodded.  "Never gets old."  She looked up at him.  "So tell me more about your work with the Ben-Hassrath."

"Ben-Hassrath is actually a general term.  You've got the secret police who investigate problems inside our territory."  He folded his arms.  "You've got the re-educators who take people with problems and fix their minds..."  He shrugged.  "Or make them disappear.  And then you've got the spies."

Re-educators did not sound good.  Vathran had been worried Quiyala's friend would turn out to be one of those.  She could just imagine how he'd react to Iron Bull.  "And you're a spy."

"Close.  I am now, I suppose, but that's not how I started.  They sent me to Seheron because they needed someone who could fight and hunt down problems."  He made a small growling sound.  "That whole island was a sack of cats.  Incursions from Tevinter, Tal-Vashoth, and native rebels fighting both sides..."  He sighed.  "And in the middle, me, trying to wrangle the rebels and restore order."

"I can't imagine that was easy."  It made the Keeper's job sound like hunting in a pasture.

"Nope."  He let his arms drop to his sides.  "I hunted down a lot of rebels.  Lost a lot of friends to the Vints, or the fog warriors, or the Tal-Vashoth.  One day I woke up and couldn't think of a damned reason to keep doing my job.  Turned myself in to the reeducators."

Her eyes went back to some of the scars he wore.  "Not many people would have the courage to do that."

"I thought about letting some rebel kill me, but I couldn't give any of those bastards the satisfaction."  He rolled his shoulders.  "The Ben-Hassrath ordered me to go to Orlais, ostensibly as a Tal-Vashoth, and work undercover."  He met her eyes.  "That's how I ended up here."

All things considered, this actually sounded like a better place for him.  And he had experience with trying to restore order.  "I'm glad you're here, Bull."

He smiled.  "Me too."

She started to walk away, and then turned back to him.  "If you ever need to talk more about all this, let me know."

"Nah.  It was a long time ago."  He nodded to her.  "Thanks, though."

#

Sulana found Cassandra setting one of the templars down.  Apparently, they were annoyed they weren't being allowed to arrest mages.  She caught sight of Sulana standing there, and sighed.  "It never ends, evidently."

"Templars being troublesome?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow.  "Can I help?"

"The templars need to learn they have other uses than hunting mages.  It's not easy for them."  Cassandra shrugged.  "It is your doing, after all.  You created this alliance."

"Well, I hope it works."  Sulana looked around the camp.  "It's not like there were a lot of options."

"Oh."  Cassandra looked taken aback.  "I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I?"  She shook her head.  "I don't disapprove.  In fact, you did well.  You made a decision when it needed to be made.  And here we are.  I wish I could say this was my doing."

Her mouth fell open.  Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast was...  A small laugh escaped her, and she caught herself and swallowed.  "We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry."

"You're being kind."

"Seriously?"  Sulana stared.  "You're Cassandra Pentaghast.  You..."  She waved a hand.  "You're like..."  She shook her head.  "Little girls who like swords dream of being you when they grow up.  You're..."  She caught her breath.  "You killed dragons."

Cassandra was starting to look a little uncomfortable.  She glanced up at the sky.  "Let's close the Breach.  Then we can say how successful I was."

"Yeah.  Soon as the templars are ready, we're going to go do that."  Sulana bounced up on her toes.  She punched a fist into her palm.  "Then we're going to find who opened it, and kick their ass from one side of Thedas to the other."

#

Iron Bull couldn't quite stop himself from chuckling.  Apparently, Sera and the Herald had found Blackwall being to 'introspective' regarding the demon at Therinfal and had decided to solve the problem by dragging the man to the tavern.

"Migonberry."  Sulana hefted her drink.  "Stains everything this blu-ish red for a month, and smells of skunk besides."

"With whipped cream on top."  Sera nodded.  "And a cherry."

"Oh, that's perfect.  Like adding insult to injury."

Cassandra glanced from one elf to the other before looking at Blackwall.  Blackwall just smiled fondly.  "They're trying to decide what pie to throw at the next 'big demon asshat' we fight."

"Ah."

#

She followed Solas up the mountain.  A line of templars followed behind, their faces determined.  Ser Barris led them.  She gave him an encouraging smile, and he squared his shoulders and nodded in response.

Once they reached the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the Breach, she nodded to Solas.  He returned the nod, and began giving instructions to the templars.  "Focus past the Herald.  Let her will draw from you."

"Alright, whoever is out there and listening..."  Sulana took a deep breath before continuing the haphazard prayer.  "Please don't let me fuck this up."  She lifted her marked hand, and focused.

#

"We did it."  Sulana couldn't quite stop herself from giggling a little when Cassandra joined her on the overlook.  "We actually did it."

Cassandra smiled.  "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm.  The Breach is sealed."

"Still an ass out there that needs kicking."  Sulana watched the celebrants, a smile on her own face.  "Maybe more than one."

"True enough."  Cassandra nodded.  She opened her mouth to say something else, and alarm bells started ringing.

Sulana immediately put her hand on her sword, and started heading towards Cullen.

He turned when she and Cassandra joined him.  "One watchguard reporting.  It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?"  Josephine asked.

"None."  Cullen shook his head.

Josephine looked startled.  "None?"

"Oh, not good."  Sulana narrowed her eyes.  She half drew her sword when something banged against the gate.

A voice from the other side reached their ears.  "If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it."

She gestured to Cullen and headed for the gate.  He followed, blade in hand.  A man was on the other side, trying to use his staff to stand up.  He looked up when he saw them.  "Ah.  I'm here to warn you.  Fashionably late, I'm afraid."  Cullen helped the man to his feet.  "My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe -- an army of rebel mages, right behind me.  They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the 'Elder One'."  He turned and pointed to where figures stood on a nearby ledge.  "The woman is Calpernia.  She commands the Venatori.  For that...  the Elder One.  They were already marching on Haven.  I risked my life to get here first."

"Fuck."  Sulana drew her sword.  "Cullen, ideas?"

It took a couple heartbeats, but he nodded.  "Haven is no fortress.  If we are to withstand this, we must control the battle.  Get out there and hit that force.  Use everything you can."

"Right."  She half turned and saw Iron Bull, Vivienne, and Sera.  "You three, with me.  They came looking for a fight."  She bared her teeth.  "Let's give them one."

#

Her shield sent mage staggering backward.  A moment later, Iron Bull's massive axe sent the pieces of the man flying in two directions.  Vivienne created a wall of ice from thin air, preventing more mages from getting to the trebuchet.  Sulana howled a war cry as she charged at them, dodging the spells they hurled in her direction.  Her leg burned as a jet of flame grazed against it, and she targeted the mage that had thrown the spell.  Her blade took off the top part of his skull.

They were clear only a few moments before someone pointed out the other trebuchet wasn't firing.  Sulana gestured to her companions, and they headed that way, accompanied by some of the Inquisition's soldiers.  Sure enough, the mages were at the trebuchet.  She and Iron Bull charged.  The mages saw him.  And she sent their guts splattering over the snow.

"Alright, jackasses."  Sulana ran to the trebuchet controls.  "Let's see how you like this."  She pulled the lever, and the rock soared out, striking the side of the mountain.  For a moment, she thought she'd missed.  And then the mountain started to slide.  "Ha."  She bounced into the air.  "Take that you --"  Her eyes widened.  "Everybody down."  She grabbed the nearby Inquisition soldier and threw them both off the landing a moment before the dragon's breath destroyed the trebuchet.

#

"Someone tell me that's not what I think it is."  Sulana shook her head as she watched the dragon start to come around for another pass.

"Frigging shit piss."  Sera stared.

"I was afraid of that."  Sulana gestured.  "Run.  Make with the running.  Faster would be better."  She took off towards the gate, her companions with her.  "Where the fuck is a ballista when we need one?"

#

She helped Cullen close the gate, hoping she wasn't leaving anyone out there to die.  Cullen touched her shoulder and gestured at the stairs.  "We need everyone back to the Chantry.  It's the only building that might hold against..."  He looked up at the sky.  "That beast."  He sighed.  "At this point, just make them work for it."

Sulana nodded, and headed towards a group of attackers going after Lysette.  Her shield sent one of the mages flying.  "You better be possessed or something."  She stabbed her blade into the man's abdomen, than slashed out, ripping out part of his intestines as she did.  "Cause otherwise this is the stupidest move you ever made, asshat." 

Vivienne's spell turned the next in line to ice, and Iron Bull snarled as he brought his axe down, sending shattered pieces flying.  One mage foolishly tried to take a high point.  Sera showed him the error of his ways by putting an arrow in his eye.  They moved through the camp, gathering soldiers and rescuing civilians as they went.  "I think that's everyone."  Sulana looked around.  "Please let that be everyone."  She took a deep breath, and headed to the Chantry.

#

Roderick, of all people, held the door for her.  Sulana's eyes went to the hole in his robes, and the hole in him that was behind it.  It was all she could do not to head back out and start stabbing more people.

The newcomer, Dorian, caught Roderick as he stumbled and helped the man into the Chantry.  The door closed.  Dorian looked up as he carried Roderick to a chair.  "A brave man.  He stood against a Venatori."

"Briefly.  I am no templar."  She saw on Roderick's face that he knew how bad his injury was.  There was nothing they could do for him. 

Cullen came towards her.  "Herald.  Our position is not good.  That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."  He shook his head.  "There has been no communication, no demands.  Only advance after advance."

"There was no bargaining with the mages, either.  This Elder One takes what it wants."  Dorian stood.  "From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald."

"His wants aren't my concern."  Sulana put her hand on her sword hilt.  "Stopping him is.  Any ideas?"

"If I did, I would tell you.  Trust me, that is not information I would keep to myself."  Dorian sighed.  "And such a promising start with the landslide."  He chuckled.  "If only trebuchets remained an option."

She met Cullen's eyes, saw him reach the same conclusion she did.  "They are."  They spoke the words simultaneously.

"Are you two mad?"  Dorian stared.  "I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head."

"There is no win condition here."  Sulana shook her head.  "But if we're going to die, I'm going to take as many of those bastards down with us as possible."

Before Dorian could get set to argue, Roderick spoke up.  "There is a path."

#

Iron Bull looked at the elven woman who'd just volunteered to lead a suicidal charge against a dragon.  And who appeared to have every intention of making a fight out of it.  A small part of him thought she might just be able to do it.  His hand found the pommel of his axe, and he drew the massive weapon.  The other elven woman, Sera, notched an arrow on her bowstring and nodded grimly.  And the mage, Vivienne, just gave a cold smile as she tightened her hand on her staff.

Sulana tapped her sword against her shield.  "Alright, people.  Let's make some noise."

And they went out to face a dragon.

#

They fought their way through the remains of the camp.  Now and then, she recognized a corpse.  Good men, women, and even children had died.  She saw the body of a young man, holding a shovel as though he'd been using it as a weapon.  Sulana growled, and then split open the head of the next Venatori to get within range of her blade. 

"Alright.  We need to get this trebuchet aimed."  Sulana began turning the crank.  She'd only gotten it moved a few feet before the next wave of attackers showed up.  Fury filled her as she recognized the Grand Enchanter among them.  "Oh, you stupid, stupid bitch."

She caught the spell on her shield, ignoring the searing of the metal as she charged.  Her sword pierced the Grand Enchanter's abdomen, elicting a startled gasp from the woman.  Sulana lifted the blade upward, slicing and lifting the mage into the air.  Then she kicked the woman, sending her flying backward to land in a spray of blood.  She spat.  "Let's get that trebuchet aimed."

#

No sooner had they aimed the trebuchet than the dragon came around for another pass.  "Well, we got its attention."  Sulana gestured.  "Run."  She dove for the lever, only to be thrown backwards by the force of the dragon's breath.

Her vision dimmed for a moment, then she started to get back to her feet.  The dragon landed only a few feet from her.  Unfortunately, it also landed between her and her sword.  She drew the knife out of her boot.  "Bring it.  I'll stab you in the eye."

"Enough."  A voice rang through the area.  And the dragon took a step back.  She turned to see the figure of the Elder One striding towards her.  "Pretender.  You toy with forces beyond your ken.  No more."

"Come on, big guy."  Sulana tightened her grip on the dagger hilt.  "I'm not afraid of you."

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness.  Once they were mine.  They are always lies."  He continued walking in her direction.  "Know me, know what you have pretended to be."  He gestured, and she realized the tips of his fingers ended in claws.  "Exalt the Elder One.  The will that is Corypheus."  He pointed a claw at her.  "You will kneel."

"Not a chance."  Sulana shook her head.

"You will resist.  You will always resist.  It matters not."  He held up an orb.  "I am here for the Anchor.  The process of removing it begins now."  Pain began creeping up her arm.  She gritted her teeth.  "It is your fault, 'Herald'.  You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.  I don't know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."  It felt like she'd stuck her hand into molten metal.  Dimly, she realized she was on the ground.  "And you used the Anchor to undo my work.  The gall."

"This was a gift from the gods."  She struggled back to her feet.

"Then your gods wished me to kill you, for their 'gift' is a beacon I cannot let escape."  He caught her by the wrist, and hoisted her into the air.  "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person.  I found only chaos and corruption.  Dead whispers.  For a thousand years I was confused.  No more."  He brought her face level with his own twisted one.  "I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world.  Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and it was empty."  Before she could work up enough moisture to spit in his face, he flung her at the trebuchet.

Sulana twisted in the air, taking the brunt of the impact on her armor.  She felt the breastplate crack, along with at least two of her ribs.  She drew on the pain, letting it strengthen her will and get her back on her feet.  The thing turned towards her, and she grabbed a nearby sword.  "The Anchor is permanent.  You have spoiled it with your stumbling."  He began walking towards her, as did the dragon.  "So be it.  I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation -- and god -- it requires.  And you.  I will not suffer even an unknowing rival.  You must die."

And then there was an arrow in the sky.  A flaming arrow.  It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.  "We won't kneel.  Not to the likes of you.  We will bring you down.  Just like the mountain."  She kicked the lever, and the trebuchet fired.

He turned to see it hit, and made a growling sound as the mountain started to slide.  Sulana turned, and ran.

#

Her head hurt.  Her leg hurt.  Her shoulder hurt.  Most of her ribs hurt.  Her hand hurt.  And her tongue hurt.  Why the hell did her tongue hurt?  Sulana wiped at her mouth, and saw blood on the back of her hand.  There was a taste of copper in her mouth.  She must have bitten it when falling down...  Here.  Wherever here was.  The way behind her was sealed with ice and snow.

"No getting out that way."  She took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it when her ribs twinged in response.  "So, let's try this way."

#

Demons.  She did... something, and they vanished.  She'd have to ask one of the mages.  Solas.  Or Vivienne, if she'd gotten out okay.  They'd run, hadn't they?  She'd told them too.  If they were dead under the snow, she was going to kick their asses.  "Twice."  She laughed.  "And now I'm talking to myself.  I'm wandering through a snowstorm, at night, on a mountain, talking to myself."

Somewhere, in the distance, a wolf howled.  "Ha.  See, I'm not talking to myself."  She stumbled towards where she could see a distant glow in the mountain.  "I'm talking to..."  She blinked.  "A wolf.  Okay, so..."  She shrugged, and winced.  "An owl might be better.  Of course, that would be Falon'din, and then I'd be going towards the beyond and I am not dying today."  She looked up at the sky.  "You hear me?"  The wolf howled again.  "That's right."

The determination seemed to warm her.  Or maybe that was just the hypothermia.  Either way, it made the chill easier to ignore.  She kept moving.  "And the next set of armor I get is going to have pants, you hear me?  The rest of you can run around bare legged and footed if you want, but I'm getting some damn pants.  And boots."  Another howl, closer this time.  "And a big furry thing like Cullen's got.  Maybe two of them."

She thought she caught a glimpse of eyes as something moved in the trees beside her.  And then she was above the trees and there was...  "Embers."  She blinked at them.  "Recent?"  She started toward them, and saw a glow beyond the pass.  Campfires.  Someone was shouting, and she saw Cassandra and Cullen rushing towards her, followed by Inquisition soldiers.  "Hey," she said.

And then she passed out.


	6. Skyhold

Sulana turned towards the woman beside her.  "Are they arguing still, or are they arguing again?"

Mother Giselle smiled, and handed her a cup of broth.  "The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame.  Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

"Maybe I should go over there."  She took a drink of the broth.

"Another heated voice won't help."  Mother Giselle glanced at the people outside of the tent before turning back to her.  "Even yours.  Perhaps especially yours.  Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed.  We saw our defender stand..."  She looked Sulana over.  "And fall."  There was something in her eyes that made Sulana just a tiny bit uncomfortable.  It looked like reverence.  "And now, we have seen her return.  The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear.  And the more our trials seem ordained."  Mother Giselle gave her a small smile.  "That is hard to accept, no?  What 'we' have been called to endure?  What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

"I know I can do this."  Sulana took a deep breath.  "But that doesn't change that we are in a bad situation right now.  Doubt is everywhere."  She rose, and stepped outside the tent.  There were a lot of grim faces in the camp.  Her own probably wore a similar expression.

Mother Giselle started to sing.  Leliana was the first to join in, and then others.  And then...  They were kneeling, looking up at her like she was some kind of hero or something.

"Faith is made stronger by facing doubt."  Mother Giselle's voice reached her ears as the song died away.  "Untested, it is nothing."

#

Solas drew her away as the camp began to return to...  whatever normal was these days.  The people no longer looked beaten though, and that was something.  Perhaps it was the best that could be hoped for.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting."  She turned her attention to Solas's words.  "Her faith is hard-won, Lethallin, worthy of pride..."  He looked out over the mountains.  "Save one detail."    He clasped his hands behind his back.  "The threat Corypheus wields?  The orb he carried?  It is ours."  He turned towards her.  "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach.  Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave.  We must find out how he survived..."  He shook his head.  "And we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

"Well, shit."  Sulana turned her own gaze to the mountains.  "What else do you know about it?"

"Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods.  Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon.  All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire.  But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

"People forget about the dragons we fight pretty quickly, and I didn't even manage to kill that one."  She sighed.  "Won't matter what he is, they'll blame elves."

"I suspect you are correct."  He shifted his weight slightly.  "It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies."  He met her eyes.  "Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow..."

#

She gazed out over the fortress, her eyes wide.  Sulana turned to look at Solas.  He nodded to her, and gestured.  "Skyhold."

"You are the best uncle ever."

#

"Have you taken a look around this place?"  Sulana was practically bouncing as she walked over to where Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were meeting.  The other three apparently had things to do, but Cassandra turned to talk to her.  "I mean, I'm no castle expert, but this place is..."  She spread her hands.  "I bet you could hold that gate by yourself for hours."

"Let us hope I do not have to."  Cassandra smiled at her, and gestured for her to follow.  They spoke a bit more about the castle before Cassandra gave her an appraising look.  "We now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He came after us because I kept getting us in his way."

"Perhaps in more ways than you've considered."  Cassandra nodded, and began leading her towards the staircase of the main hall.  "Your decisions helped us heal the sky.  Your determination brought us out of Haven.  You are that creature's rival because of what you did.  And we know it.  All of us."

Leliana stood at the landing, holding an ornate longsword in her hands as though making an offering.  Below, Cullen and Josephine had gathered many of Inquisition's people.  "The Inquisition requires a leader:  the one who has already been leading it."  Cassandra gestured at Sulana.  "You."

"You..."  Sulana swallowed.  "You're offering this to an elf?  Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?"

"I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe it is the only way."  Cassandra nodded.  "They'll follow you.  To them, being an elf shows how far you've risen, how it must have been by Andraste's hand.  What it means to you, how you lead us: that is for you alone to determine."

Sulana stared at the sword.  Shartan.  Garahel.  Tabris and Mahariel.  There were few enough elven heroes, but Cassandra was asking her to step into their footprints.  She took a deep breath.  "I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador."  She took the sword, feeling its weight.  It was heavy, as it should be.  "I'm an elf standing for Thedas.  The Inquisition is for all."

"Wherever you lead us."  Cassandra said.  She turned to the crowd.

It didn't take much to get them cheering.  Sulana was smiled when she saw Josephine actually join the shouting.

#

They walked through the great hall.  Her great hall.  Dragons and demons she could handle.  This, however, was kind of on the terrifying side.  A lot of people out there were looking to her.  The Keeper was probably panicking at the very notion of her leading anything, let alone an army of human faithful.  "We will need to see to our defenses."  Sulana looked around.  "We can't have a repeat of what happened at Haven."

Cullen nodded agreement.  "Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus.  After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against direct attack."

"We do have one advantage."  Leliana folded her arms.  "We know what Corypheus intends to do next.  When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene."

Sulana sighed as they spoke about just how bad things could get.  Apparently, protecting an Empress's ass was going to be of monumental importance.  No sooner had Leliana expressed a wish for more information about Corypheus than Varric's voice entered the conversation.  "I know someone who can help with that."

#

No sooner had she reached the foot of the stairs than Vivienne was fussing over her appearance.  Sulana couldn't quite keep herself from smiling, though it faded as she was reminded of all those that hadn't made it over the mountains with them.  Vivienne put a comforting hand on her arm, then made her voice firm.  "Act first, and teach them to fear us.  I think you know what needs to be done, my dear."

#

Blackwall walked with her as she looked out over the ramparts.  He made her just slightly uncomfortable with his talk of just how important she was to all those people down there.  And even more uncomfortable when she realized he was including himself in that.  She stayed, looking out, and took a deep breath.  And found herself thinking of Quiyala and Vathran again.  They should be here.  Vathran had been raised to be a leader, and Quiyala was to be Keeper.  Either was better suited for this than she was.  Half the time it felt like she was just making it all up as she went along.

She shook her head, and caught sight of Cullen directing some of the repairs.  Well, he'd have the practical answers, at least.

#

Sera, on the other hand, yelled at her.  Apparently, archdemons weren't quite what she'd signed on for.  Sulana just shrugged.  "Well, maybe we didn't see that coming, but you knew how I got the job."  She'd fallen out of the sky.

"I know what people said."  Sera gestured emphatically.  "But people believe all sorts of shite when they're scared.  Swear at a farmer, and you've 'cursed his crops'.  Spill the salt, and you're dead by dawn.  Dance through town in a goat's head, and children people never had go missing.

"That thing trying to kill us felt pretty real."  Sulana rubbed her shoulder where she'd been tossed into the trebuchet.

"Don't get me started."  Sera blinked.  "Oh, wait, too late, right?  A magister who cracked the 'Black City.'  It's a hazy dream, right?  I mean, if it's real real, then the seat of the Maker?  Real thing.  A seat needs a butt, so the Maker?  Real thing  Fairy stories about the start and end of the world?  Real things.  It's too far, innit?  I just want to plug the skyhole rubbish so I can go play."

"I just want something I can stab to make everything better."  Sulana sighed.  "Glad someone is around to point out just how much nonsense it all is."

"Oh, I can do that.  Sure could use a few more people shouting 'no'."  Sera waved a hand.  "We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal."  She smiled.  "A nice, well-paid normal."

"You're starting to sound not completely crazy."

"I know.  Scary, innit?"

#

Sulana smiled, and quickened her pace to intercept the man walking towards the camp.  "Ser Barris."

He gave her a small bow.  "Lady Inquisitor."

"How are the templars settling in?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"We've set up camp down by the river."  He turned and pointed.  "The new quartermaster has requisitioned us some additional tents."

"That tower..."  She turned and pointed.  "I was thinking of setting it up for your people.  Library and stuff that won't do well in tents.  Maybe a training area for the non-combat stuff?"

Ser Barris blinked, and then smiled.  "That is more than generous, my lady."

"I think it's closer to the bare minimum we can do."  She looked up at the fortress.  "Skyhold has good bones, and the templars have a good foundation.  I'd like to see what we can build together."

"As would I."  He bowed again. 

"Oh, and we've got a bit of work for some of your people.  Well, actually, we've got a job for you, and you should take some of your people."  She offered him a roll of parchment.  "Val Colline is having trouble.  Seems like a good chance to show people that templars exist to protect people."

"Thank you, my lady."  He took the parchment from her.  "We will not fail you."

#

He saw her walking the grounds, stopping now and then to get a better view of some of the damage.  "Inquisitor, huh?"  Iron Bull met her by the side of a building someone was starting to turn into a tavern.  "Well, you've got the fortress for it."  He looked down at her.  "If you've got a second, there's something I wanna show you."

"It better not be Sera's ass."  Sulana shook her head.  "Because I've seen it twice already this week."

"Here, come on.  I'll show you."  He lead her towards the armory, then handed her a different set of armor.  It was a bit ragged, and had a hood that would cover most of her head.  "Put this on."

She looked down at the armor, then back up at him.  "Uh..."

"Just put it on."  He folded his arms.

"If I find out this is just because you've got a fetish for smelly armor, I'm going to stab you."  She shrugged, and began stripping out of the Dalish plate.

Iron Bull blinked.  He'd kind of expected her to duck back into the corner or something.  But since the opportunity was presenting itself, he gave her an appraising look.  And an admiring one.  The ones on her face weren't her only scars.  Upper leg was definitely claw, but the two on her left side had to be swords.  Not the same fight though, the lower one was more recent.  Still had a bit of healing left to do.  There was a bruise on her right hip, one just starting to purple.  He gestured at it.  She glanced down.  "Cassandra is wicked with a shield."

"Saw her send Blackwall flying yesterday.  I'll give him credit though, guy can take a hit." 

"Can dish them out pretty well, too."  Sulana nodded as she fastened the shoulder guard.  "I think Cassandra's the more dangerous though.  She's faster."

"Can't argue that."  Iron Bull nodded.  He's seen Sulana and Cassandra spar with each other a couple times now.  And he wasn't the only one who'd gone and spent a little time in his bunk afterward.  He reached forward and adjusted the armor.  "Surprised how light of armor you usually wear."

"Used to fighting in the woods.  Being able to outrun your opponent is just as vital as being able to outfight him."  She put on the hood.  "Always great when you get a lead, then turn it back with a solid ambush.  Saw a guy in heavy armor run himself through on a dalish spear because he couldn't stop in time."

"Vints have that problem in Seheron sometimes."  He'd seen something similar.  Except it had been his axe the guy had run into.

"So why am I dressed like this?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see."  He gestured for her to follow him.  "Come on, it'll be worth your time.  I promise."  He led her back into the common area.  It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Two soldiers were sitting at a makeshift table formed from crates.  "Evening.  Iron Bull.  My merc band just joined up."

"Tanner.  I'm from Jader.  Well, near Jader."

"Mira.  I was guard-captain for Lady Pendell.  Signed on after shit blew up at the Conclave."  The older of the two soldiers gestured.  "Share a drink?"

"This is Grim."  He gestured at the Inquisitor, watching her reaction as he did.  "She doesn't talk much."  Sulana spread her legs as she leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees.  The picture of a mercenary getting the chance to finally relax.  She grunted in acknowledgment.  "So, you ready to kill some demons or Venatori..."  He shrugged.  "Or whatever that Corypheus asshole is?"

#

Iron Bull led her away from the soldiers.  He looked down at her.  "I know every soldier under my command.  You don't have that option..."  He shrugged.  "But a few faces might help."

She looked back over her shoulder.  "It was good to get their perspective."  A little weird, seeing herself through their eyes. 

"Yeah.  Sounds like we could use an easy win for boys like Tanner.  And vets like Mira have seen enough to be wary."  He smiled.  "You've got a good army coming along.  Remember that, no matter what comes next."  He walked away.

Sulana watched him go, a small smile on her face.

#

She found Solas in the rotunda, and asked him to tell her a bit more about his experiences.  He led her towards the Chantry at Haven, telling her of how he'd come to the Inquisition.  Something about the conversation didn't sit quite right, and she felt uneasy, but...

Then he was showing her again how they'd closed the Breach and...  She blinked.  "It seems you hold the key to our salvation.  You had sealed it with a gesture..."  He turned towards her.  "And right then, I felt the whole world change."

"But that..."  She blinked.  "It wasn't..."  She shook her head.  "It was that impressive to see me awake?"

"You had walked in the Fade.  I have explored the Fade more than anyone alive, but even I can only visit in dreams.  But you..."  He spread his hands.  "You might have been able to visit me here while awake."

"What do you mean?"  She bit her lip in confusion.

"Where do you think we were?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.

It hit her all at once, and she turned to look around her.  "This isn't real."

"That's a matter of debate..."  He shrugged.  "Probably best discussed after you wake up."

She shot bolt upright in bed, and stared around her room.  Okay, that was weird.  No, her daily life was weird.  Solas was a whole new level.

#

"So, I fell asleep thinking about something I wanted to ask you, dreamed my way to your dream, and then you took me on a tour..."  Sulana rubbed her head. 

"More or less."  Solas smiled.  "But I am reasonably sure we are awake now.  And if you have anything you'd like to discuss, I would enjoy talking."

"I have no idea where to start.  I'm just..."  She took a deep breath.  "Quiyala told me about the Fade, but..."  A small giggle escaped her.  "Wow.  Tell me more.  Tell me about some place you've been."

#

The map on the war table spread out in front of her, and there were a lot of little markers.  And piles of parchment.  Cullen's assistant had sorted the piles of parchment, but she wasn't sure what criteria he was actually using.  One letter caught her eye.  "Hey, what's this about an arcanist?" 

"A rumor I think worth following,"  Leliana replied.  "An expert on the crafting of magical items, one said to be of unusual skill."

"Well, if she's willing to work for us, we could use the edge."  Sulana shrugged.  "I mean, the Venatori have magical items and the like.  Hire her."

#

She headed up to the rookery, then stopped short at the top of the stairs before continuing.  The Tevinter mage that had come to warn them was still there.  As she approached, he launched into a one-man performance of his perspective of the archdemon's arrival.  Then he turned to face her.  "I suppose a proper introduction is called for, now that we're not running for our lives." He bowed.  "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of the Tevinter Imperium."  He straightened.  "I was at Redcliffe when the Venatori assumed command of your southern mages.  I only wish I could have given more warning."

"I appreciate what you tried to do at Haven."  Sulana nodded.

"For all the good it did."  Dorian shrugged.  "I had an image in my head of rushing in, saving the day."  He sighed.  "I always assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this..."  He shook his head.  "Is something else completely.  In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that: tales.  But here we are.  One of those very magisters.  A darkspawn."

A fact that apparently pissed him off, though he did hide it well enough.  "Why does that make you angry?"

"Because the Imperium is my home."  He lifted his head.  "I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it.  Somewhere.  But no.  It was us all along.  We destroyed the world."

"You didn't do anything.  Those men did.  A thousand years ago."

"True, except one of them is up and walking around right now."

She nodded.  "Well, we're going to kick his ass.  And then you can set him on fire or something."

A small smile came to Dorian's face.  "Then you are alright with me staying?  I have no intention of letting Corypheus win.  Not without someone from Tevinter standing against him."

"Your warning bought us a few minutes, and that bought lives."  Sulana smiled.  "You're welcome here.  And frankly, we can use all the help we can get."

"No one will thank me, whatever happens.  No one will thank you, either.  You know that, yes?"

"Eh..."  Sulana shrugged.  "Fuck'em.  I'm not doing this for thanks."

"I knew there was something clever about you."  He shrugged.  "All I know is this: Corypheus needs to be stopped.  Men like him ruined my homeland.  I won't stand by and let him ruin the world."  He started to walk away, then turned back to her.  "Oh.  And congratulations on that whole leading-the-Inquisition thing, by the way."

#

"You're..."  Sulana replayed Varric's words in her head.  "Hawke.  The Champion of Kirkwall."

"Though I don't use that title much anymore."  The man nodded to her.

"You're the Champion of Kirkwall."  Sulana's eyes widened.  "Did you really fireball a demon so hard it flew halfway across the bay?  Do you really use the Arishok's skull as a gravy boat?  Did you really leave Ferelden on the back of a dragon?  Did you actually have an affair with the Arishok?"

Hawke blinked and turned towards the dwarven man.  "Varric..."

"Hey, I don't know where she got that last one from."

#

"So we are going to save Empress Celene..."  Sulana pinched the bridge of her nose.  "By going to a party?"

"Well..."  Josephine slowly nodded.  "Yes?"

"Humans are so weird."  When Cullen raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged.  "Don't look at me like that, I read Varric's book."  She sighed.  "Alright, I'm gonna go check out this Warden thing of Hawke's and then..."  She frowned.  "Someone's going to explain to me just what a 'masquerade' is." 


	7. Crestwood

She fell into step next to Iron Bull. "So tell me more about the Qunari."

He blinked down at her. "Why?"

Sulana shrugged. "It's your culture, and I'd like to know you better."

"You could just ask."

"Isn't that what I am doing?" She rolled her eyes.

"All right." He shifted his pace a little to better accommodate looking at her. "What do you want to know?"

"Well..." She considered a moment. "What's it like growing up under the Qun?"

"The tamassrans raise us in these units of kids all our own age. They're like teachers or Chantry sisters." He gestured with one hand. "They also help figure out what jobs we should do. They had me pegged for military work early on. When they learned I could hit stuff and lie, they started training me for the Ben-Hassrath."

It sounded a bit like how the Keeper had chosen who got apprenticed where. "That must have been a good day for you."

"Yeah." He gave her a small smile. "It's kind of like being a block of stone with a sculptor working on you. One day, the last of the crap gets knocked off, and you can see your real shape, what you're supposed to be." He nodded. "That's a good day."

"So what's that one from?" She pointed to the long scar that ran down from his left shoulder to his torso.

"Sword. If the guy I'd been fighting had been used to the blade, I'd probably have been in a lot of trouble. But it was a bit shorter than he was accustomed to, and so his slash was only a flesh wound instead of deep enough to get through the meat." Iron Bull smirked. "Should have seen the look on his face when I caught him by the throat and used him to smack the shit out of his buddies."

"Grievous bodily harm." Sulana snickered. "Yeah, that's not one I can pull off. Don't have the leverage. Did beat a guy with his own arm though. Idiot was drunk enough to be stupid, sober enough to be dangerous." She sighed. "Vathran went on and on about the mess for days, but Quiyala just laughed and used a spell to clean the blood off my clothes." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Hey, Uncle Solas, do you know that spell?" She gestured at the venatori heading their way. "Cause we're about to need it."

#

"Harding." Sulana waved cheerfully. "Tell me you've found something fun."

"Well..." Harding led her towards the beach, and then pointed. The gleaming light of a rift could be made out under the water.

Sulana tilted her head, and then turned back to Harding. "I meant like a dragon."

"Oh." Harding shrugged. "Next time?"

#

Sulana watched the Gray Wardens walk off, then shook her head before continuing on to the village. "Not sure those guys know what's going on either." She shrugged. "Hopefully, Hawke's friend actually has some answers. Like to find someone who does. Somewhere there's got to be at least one person who knows what's going on and can explain it in terms we can all understand."

#

"So, I've been thinking-No jokes, the lot of you-I thought Josie was kissing ass, getting right up in there." Sera fired an arrow into one of the bandits. "But she's actually been fooling nobs all along. Good, too."

"Milady's adept at her special brand of warfare." Blackwall grunted as he used his shield to drive one of the bandits off the ramparts.

"All smiles and pleases, like giving us their stuff does them a favor twice over." Sera fired another arrow, then gave a triumphant fist pump as the bandit she'd hit tumbled down the stairs taking two others with him. "And they love her for it! Best idea ever. I'll have to steal that one."

"Yes, Sera, you go right on ahead." Blackwall yanked his sword out of a bandit.

"Hey, Bull..." Sulana gestured at the roof. "Gimme a lift."

Iron Bull blinked, then shrugged before reaching down, grabbing Sulana by the belt, and tossing her up onto the heights. Sulana immediately took the head off one of the archers, then bashed her shield into the next. "Hey, throw Sera up here, there's a good angle for covering that staircase."

"What?" Sera shook her head. "No!"

"Come on..." Iron Bull turned towards her. "Think of the mayhem, Sera. Mayhem."

"I'd get a wedge-up something fierce."

"Fine, throw Solas then, he can use his magic."

"No." Solas's voice was blunt.

"Argh." Sulana gave them a frustrated look. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to kill everyone by myself." She stalked towards the edge of the roof. "Again."

#

"So..." Sulana took a look around. "We've got a fort." She grinned. "Now we get to go drain a lake." She bounced as she headed towards the door.

"You seem remarkably enthusiastic about the idea." Iron Bull chuckled as he followed her.

"Well, I always kind of wanted to. There is this one little dam in Antiva, right above the estate of this poncy-ass noble who kept sending his dogs to hassle us. I wanted to poke holes in the damn, wash all the shit right out of his hallway, but the Keeper wouldn't let me."

"Oy, that would have been hilarious." Sera gestured. "Can't you just see them all bobbing around, clinging to their hats?"

"I know, right?" Sulana led them to a bridge. "The Keeper was all 'don't follow the path of the Dread Wolf' and shit. He was always on about that." She shook her head. "Dread Wolf take this. Dread Wolf take that. You know, if the Keeper was right about all the things the Dread Wolf was leading me towards, that is one son of a bitch that knew how to have a party." Solas made a choking sound, and Sulana winced. "Ir abelas, hahren."

"It's..." Solas shook his head. "Alright, da'len. I imagine you may be correct."

#

"So, creepy wet cave that contains a bunch of demons." Sulana paused at the entrance to the cave. "Loser buys the beer back at Skyhold."

"You're on." Iron Bull hefted his axe.

#

"You know, I sort of thought you'd be more..." Sera glanced at Sulana. "Elfy." She gestured at Solas. "Like him. All elfy. But you're kind of fun."

"Elves are people, and people are people." Sera shrugged. "Dalish have their nice folks and their asshats, just like everyone else."

"But you believe in the stuff?" Sera gestured at her face as though tracing vallaslin. "The elf stuff?"

"Sometimes." Sulana shrugged. "I dunno. Parts of it make sense. Parts of it don't. It's all a billion years ago, right? Too many folks so busy looking back they trip over what's right in front of them."

"Do you understand what he says when he starts talking elfy?" Sera asked as she picked her way down over some rocks.

"Most of it. My clan didn't speak elvish all the time like some of the other clans do, cause we spent a lot of time around humans. But I know all the fun words." She grinned. "It's kind of fun to watch them all assuming you're being some wise Dalish mystical thing when you're really telling them to give a wolf a blow job. That's what Solas said to you earlier, by the way." When Solas ran a hand down his face, Sulana grinned unapologetically. "Ir abelas, hahren."

"Really? He said..." Sera cackled. "Alright, that was a good one."

"Dwarven ruins." Sulana looked around. "Neat." Her eyes widened slightly. "Hey, there is the rage demon the pompous spirit wanted us to kill. Dibs!"

#

She and Iron Bull waded in. She moved in time with the rhythm if his swings, keeping the demons from moving in while he regrouped, then moving out of the way as he smashed down with another devastating blow. Sera's arrows and Solas's spells kept the demons contained on the dais as the two warriors worked.

Finally, the rift stopped spitting out demons. Sulana raised her hand and let the mark do what it did. The rift sealed, vanishing out of the sky. "Alright." She panted. "That was fun." She caught her breath. "Let's go tell the mayor."

#

The letter crumpled in her hand, then she set it back down and smoothed the parchment. "So the mayor left all those people to drown." Sulana shook her head. "Well, he's going to need a good ass-kicking when we find him." She sighed. "Leliana can track him down. Let's go find this Warden fellow."

#

"That was awesome." Sulana sent an admiring look in Iron Bull's direction. "You chopped that guy in half the long way."

"Nice work with the shield." Iron Bull nodded to her. "The way that guy bounced off the rocks and right into your sword." He gestured. "Hey, next time, you outta sent them towards me. I'll take off a limb, and we'll just move through the line."

"Hah, it'll be like cutting firewood." Sulana laughed.

"You two are starting to creep me out a little." Sera shook her head.

"It'll..." Sulana's eyes widened. "Hey, check that out. Wyvern shit." Her smile broadened. "That means there's a wyvern. Let's go find it."

"Most people, when faced with the prospect of facing such a creature, would travel in the opposite direction." Solas shook his head as he followed them.

"Well, good thing we're not most people, right?" Sulana grinned back at him.

He sighed.

#

"Hey, Hawke." Sulana waved a hand. "You missed a good wyvern fight."

"I did that once." Hawke shook his head. "Took ages to get all that green goo washed off."

"What?" Sulana blinked.

"Nevermind." Hawke shrugged. "My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave."

#

"So, you're Loghain Mac Tir." Sulana gave the man in front of her an appraising look. "You served with Warden Commander Tabris. The slayer. Did he really kill a ghost dragon out in Blackmarsh? And a fire-golem under Kal-Hirol? Did he actually fight a dozen possessed golems in Amgarrak?"

Loghain stared back at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Yes."

She giggled. "Awesome." When Solas made a throat clearing sound behind her, she shrugged. "So, this Corypheus guy..."

#

Sulana nodded at Harding's report, then blinked. "What was that about a dragon?"

"I did mention the scout was delirious, right?" Harding raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but..." Sulana waved a hand. "Dragon."

"There are also varghasts. And other things." Harding's voice was cheerful. "I can show you on the map."

"You're the best."

#

"So Qunari don't have sex?" Sulana gave Iron Bull a confused look.

He laughed. "Oh, we definitely have sex. There are tamassrans who pop your cork whenever you need it."

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal like it is here. It's like..." He shrugged. "I don't know, going to see a healer?" He gestured. "Sometimes it's this long involved thing. It takes all day, leaves you walking funny..." He gestured with his other hand. "Other times, you're in and out in five minutes." He made a clicking sound. "'Thank you, see you next week.'"

"So you've never really made love?" Sulana wrinkled her nose. "Connected with someone in both body and soul?"

"I don't know. One time they used this thing called the saartoh nehrappan. It's a leather-wrapped rod on a harness..." He waved a hand. "That wasn't really my soul, though." He tilted his head. "Also, there were more than two people."

"Oh, yeah the Dalish call that a -"

"Maker's breath..." Cassandra exclaimed.

"I am decidedly uncomfortable with this conversation," Solas added.

Sulana winced. "Ir abelas, hahren."

Sera just cackled.

#

"Demons. The Grey Wardens are killing each other and binding demons." Sulana looked around at the carnage. "Who the fuck thinks something like that is a good idea?"

"The fearful and the foolish," Hawke answered.

Loghain tried to speak in defense of the Wardens before suggesting a location to which the mastermind behind the Wardens' actions may have fled. Sulana agreed to Hawke's suggestion that he and Loghain go scout it out. Then she turned to her companions. "Who gets to break the news to Blackwall?" She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, don't everyone volunteer at once."

#

The war table was spread with maps, and Sulana chewed her lower lip as she looked them over. Cullen stood on the other side of the table, leaning over the same map. "Okay, so there are two good chokepoints here, but our forces would have to come up on ladders and there isn't a lot of good cover for them while they are still on the ground." She traced part of the map with her finger.

"Agreed. Perhaps with the aid of mages here and here..." He pointed at two other locations.

"And our forces get cover from the rocks on the approach. You're setting those trebuchets here, right?" She sighed. "No way around it. Some of our people aren't going to be coming back from this."

"It'll be hard fought." He nodded. "But we'll get that gate open."

"Alright. I'm going to talk to that arcanist of Leliana's. See what kind of an edge she can give us."


	8. Here Lies the Abyss

"Hey Dorian?"  She hesitated a moment, then walked into the alcove that he'd claimed as his apparent domicile.

"Hmmm?"  He looked up from the book he was reading.

"I just..."  She sighed.  "I don't know what traditions there are in Tevinter, or really much about human things at all, but um..."  She glanced over her shoulder.  "Vivienne said something about a Chant of Remembrance, so I had Mother Giselle add your friend to it."

"I..."  His eyes shown for a moment.  "Thank you, Inquisitor."

"And if..."  She rubbed her neck.  "If you want to talk or anything, or even just..."  She took a deep breath.  "I came to the Conclave with a mage named Quiyala.  She, well, we were supposed to avoid humans and keep out of sight and especially avoid using magic where they could see, but she never really listened.  There was this kid that fell out of a tree, and she never thought a moment about the danger she might be in.  She just went right over and healed him up good as new."

"Felix used to sneak me treats out of the kitchen when I was working late in his father's study."  Dorian sat back, and nodded to her.  "'Don't get into trouble on my account', I'd say.  'I like trouble', he'd reply.  The world could use more mages like them."

"Yeah."  Sulana nodded.

#

Sulana stared at the man in front of her, trying to wrap her mind around what he'd just said.  "But if not taking the lyrium can kill you..."

"It hasn't yet."  Cullen took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand all of this, but..."  Sulana nodded.  "You're no coward, and you're no weakling.  If you say this is important, then it's important, and I've got your back."

A small smile came to Cullen's face.  "Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

"Stop..."  Sulana hit the oncoming Venatori with her shield, sending the warrior flying backwards.  "Poking holes..."  She followed with a blow from her sword, bringing it down on the man's collarbone and hacking halfway through.  "In my uncle."  She kicked the corpse away, then reached down to give Solas a hand back to his feet. "Alright?"

"Yes, Inquisitor.  Thank you."  He nodded.

Iron Bull turned towards Sera.  " That guy."  He pointed with his axe.  "I had his leg wounded, his shield down..."

"Oh, him, yeah!"  Sera nodded.  "You're welcome!"

"Yeah, see, I had him. I was winding up for the killing blow and everything. You didn't need to take him."

Sera shrugged.  "I wanted to see if I could get him without hitting you."

"What I'm saying is..."  Iron Bull lowered his head.  "Please stop stealing my kills, Sera.

"That's not a thing."  Sera scoffed.  "Get faster."

"All right, you're not stealing, you're helping. Kill-helping. That's fine."  He muttered something else under his breath.

"Let's go see if our army has arrived yet."  Sulana winced.  "I hate this desert.  I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had.". 

"I know.  It's getting all chafy."  Sera wrinkled her nose.

"So..."  She looked around.  "Hey, check it, we got us another fort."  She gestured with her shield.  "You know, we should get Josephine one too.  A pretty one."

#

Iron Bull brought his axe down, caving in the breastplate of a warden.  He glanced to the side, and gave a small smile when he caught sight of the Inquisitor kicking a rage demon in the face. 

She headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  The Warden mage on the heights didn't stand a chance.  Neither did the demon the mage had summoned.  If had was any judge, the wound she sustained didn't slow her down as much as piss her off.  She actually headbutted some poor archer that wasn't wearing a helmet.

Sulana caught his eye from the other side of the battlefield and gave him a triumphant smile before wading back in.  He returned the smile, and went to back her up.

#

"Hope they keep staying out of it."  Sulana glanced over her shoulder at the Wardens that had withdrawn.  "Looks like not all of them caught the stupid."

"A small mercy."  Blackwall sighed.

"This kind of sucks."  Sulana nodded.  "Come on, let's go find Clarel."

#

"Damn."  Sulana shook her head at Varric.  "You know, I kinda thought you were taking liberties in your book when you talked about him fighting."  She gestured at Hawke.

"Inquisitor..."  Varric took aim with Bianca.  "Are you casting aspirations on my veracity?"

"Uh..."  Sulana glanced at Solas and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling him a liar?"  Solas shrugged.

"Oh."  She turned back to Varric.  "Yep."

#

A rift was already starting to open, with several mages gathered around it, focusing their magic.  "Oh, that's not good."  Sulana held up a hand, gesturing for her companions to be cautious as they moved in.

Clarel was giving a speech, with the magister urging her to get a move on.  Sulana watched in horror as Clarel slit an older man's throat moments after calling him her friend.

They did their best, all of them.  Her, Loghain, Hawke, even Blackwall.  And for a moment, it was working.  Clarel was starting to stand down.

Naturally, Erimond decided to summon the dragon.

#

When they caught up to Clarel, she was doing a pretty impressive job of kicking Erimond's ass.  It was like she didn't even deign to notice the spells he was throwing at her.  And even though the dragon killed her, she hit it back, stopping it from getting to them.

The bridge, on the other hand, failed them utterly.

#

"The Fade."  Sulana looked around.  She turned back to Solas, her eyes wide.  "This is seriously the Fade?"

"Shitballs, fuck, shit, crap. Fade, shit, arse, demons, crap!"  Sera shook her head.

"What she said."  Iron Bull nodded.

"Yeah."  Sulana swallowed.  "I'm with them."  She took a deep breath.  "So, Solas.  Hahren.  Bestest and most favorite uncle ever..."  She looked around again.  "You can get us out of this, right?"

#

Sulana winced, rubbing her forehead.  Then she looked back up at the Divine or the whatever it was that was currently looking like the Divine.  "That was..."  She took a deep breath, collecting herself.  "That's what you wanted me to see?"

"Yes."

"But how does that even help?" Sulana shook her head in frustration.  "All that told me is I should take that orb and shove it right up Corypheus's ass, and I was planning on doing that anyway!"  The vision still danced in her head.  Justinia had knocked the orb out of Corypheus's hand, and Sulana had grabbed it, activating whatever magic Corypheus had prepared.  The magic on her hand was from Corypheus.  Fuck, there wasn't enough soap in Thedas to get her hands clean from that thought.  "Alright.  There is still a lot of demons between us and..."  She took another deep breath.  "We've still got a fight on our hands.  Let's move."

#

"It's in our heads?"  Sulana glanced at Solas.

"A demon of fear can sense what frightens you, though this seems to focus on more esoteric fears."

"The shit that really scares you, not just jumping out and yelling boo."  She sighed.  "I can handle jumping out and yelling boo."

"By handle, you mean stab, right?"  Iron Bull glanced at her.

"Yep."  Sulana nodded.  "Though I'm not ruling out a good swift kick to the danglers."

#

The Divine had died for her.  The Divine had died.  For her.  Her eyes went to the being in front of her.  The Divine had died.  Before their eyes, the Divine's countenance fell away, revealing a being of pure, warm light.  "Are you..."  She felt a lump rising in her throat.  "Her?  Did you linger here to help me, instead of passing on?"

"If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one."  The spirit floated in the air, bathing them all in golden light.

Hawke was still pissed, and Loghain tried to come to the defense of the Wardens.  They weren't pulling punches either.  She whirled.  "For the love of..."  She growled.  "This is so not the time."

#

"The rift.  We're almost there."

Varric made a frustrated sound.  "Great, Hawke.  Why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you?"

The demon moved.  Sulana swallowed, and readied her shield.  And then the spirit was there, between them and the demon.  "If you would, please tell Leliana 'I'm sorry.  I failed you, too.'"  And then it hit the demon, driving it back.

Leaving them facing...  well, another demon.  But a much, much smaller one.  Sulana shifted her blade, and charged.

#

The rest were already on their way to the rift.  Sulana gestured for Loghain and Hawke to follow, and then saw their eyes widen.  She rolled forward, barely dodging the demon's attack.

Only one way for any of them to survive, and both of them knew it too.  And they both volunteered.  As much as she wanted to tell both of them to run, to save themselves, she knew she couldn't.  The mark was needed on the other side to seal the rift.  "Loghain."

The old warrior saluted before heading in.  Sulana grabbed Hawke's arm, and pulled him with her to the rift.

#

Sulana came out of the rift, landing in a crouch.  She stood slowly, and then forced her will through the mark.  The rift shattered behind her.  The demons convulsed, fell, and vanished.

"She was right."  Hawke walked back toward her.  "Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army."  He shrugged.  "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker."

"They can tell whatever stories they like."  Sulana looked around at her soldiers.  "They just won one hell of a battle."

"That's how legends get started."  He glanced at where Varric was already telling stories.  "At least, that's what Varric tells me."

One of the Inquisitions runners came up to her with a report.  Apparently, that jerk Venatori magister fellow had survived the fighting, and the Wardens had helped the Inquisition put down the demons.  And now, with Loghain dead, there was nobody of any rank to lead the Wardens.  She looked out at the faces, and her eyes rested momentarily on Blackwall before she turned back to the Warden who had just asked her what the Wardens were to do now.  "You stay, as part of the Inquisition, and do whatever you can to help.  To make up for all this.  There are demons that need killing, and probably darkspawn too." 

#

"Solas?"

He turned, and raised an eyebrow at her.  "Yes?"

"We..."  Sulana took a deep breath.  "We were in the Fade.  Like, all the way, body and everything and..."  She shook her head.  "I don't..."  She sat down on one of the rocks and looked out over the desert.  "Will you tell me about a nice spirit you encountered?"

"Of course."  He sat down across from her, and began telling her of a spirit that played matchmaker for a small village.

After he'd finished, she took another deep breath.  "Thanks.  The spirit, the one that..."  She turned back toward him.  "She's dead, isn't she?  The one that helped us."

"Yes, da'len."

"It's not fair.  It's not right and it's not fair.  She was a hero and half the assholes we are rescuing would have twisted her into a demon just by..."  She let out the breath, and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill.  "It's not fair."

"No."  Solas nodded.  "It is not."

"Can we..."  Sulana leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.  "Is there a way that we can..."  She sighed.  "I don't know what I'm trying to ask.  Do you think there is any way we could ever exist peacefully with them?  I mean the ones like her and Cole and..."  She shrugged.  "Or at least not end up hurting each other?"

"Not in the world as we know it today."  Solas smiled at her.  "But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

She looked up at the stars.  "I hope the stories get her part right.  She earned it."  Her fists clenched.  "Wardens got a long way to go, to make up for that shit.  I mean, that wasn't just stupid, it was all kinds of fucked up and..."  She stood and kicked a rock, then turned back to him.  "Hey, Uncle Solas?  If I start leading that stupidly, you'll zap sense into me, right?"

"I will certainly try."  He nodded to her.

Sulana leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading back to the main camp.

 


	9. Demands of the Qun

Sulana heard a thud, then the sound of Iron Bull grunting.  "Again."  Another thud.  "Again."  Another grunt.  "Oh, come on.  This is why the Qun doesn't like women fighting.  I should've asked Cullen."

She came around the corner just in time to see Cassandra wind up and drop Iron Bull with a blow from a stick.  Iron Bull groaned.  "Good one."

Cassandra noted her there, and shoved the stick at her.  "Perhaps you can take over."

Iron Bull got back to his feet, and gestured at the stick.  "Qunari training exercise to master your fear.  Been awhile since I needed it, but that nightmare demon was..."  He shook himself.  "Big."

"And the eyes."  Sulana gave a small shudder.  "All right."  She set her feet.

He grunted.  "There we go."  Another blow and another grunt.  "Oh, yeah.  Damn demon."  He grunted from another blow.  "Who's stuck in the Fade, huh?"  He grunted as she connected again. 

"That Nightmare wanted to tear you in half."  She swung again.

"Not a chance, piece of Fade piece of crap."  He grunted.  "And who killed you?"  He grunted again.  "That's right.  Iron fucking Bull."  He shook himself.  "Oh..."  He took a breath.  "I need that.  Thanks, boss."

"Didn't know you like it that rough."  She winked at him as she leaned the stick against a nearby wall. 

"Only from you, boss.  Only from you."  He grinned.  "We should get drinks later."

"Absolutely."  She grinned before walking back to the hall.

#

"So is this amulet something Dagna can make, or are we going to have to send someone to Rivain?"

"While Dagna may be capable, it is unlikely she knows the process."  Solas watched Cole head back towards the tavern.  "Thus it would likely be faster and safer to send to Rivain."

"I'll put Leliana on it."  Sulana nodded.  She glanced back at him and lowered her voice.  "How come you don't know blood magic?"  She shifted her weight a little.  "I mean, I'm not accusing you of anything bad, just you know pretty much everything else."

"Blood magic makes it more difficult to enter the Fade.  You see why I have never bothered to learn it."

"Ah.  Makes..."  Sulana wrinkled her nose, then frowned.  "But if it's the magic that controls spirits how come it makes it more difficult to..."  She sighed.  "Okay, someday, when we have like a week of free time, I'm gonna want you to sit down and explain to me how all that stuff works."  She glanced back at the tavern.  "You'll keep an eye on him in the meantime, right?"

"Of course." Solas clasped his hands behind his back.

"Good."  She started laughing.

"Something amuses you?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"We've got the weirdest friends."  She shook her head.  "You should join us in the tavern tonight.  Blackwall said something about elves not being able to hold their liquor and Sera and I are going to educate him."  She grinned.  "Then we are going to braid ribbons into his beard."

"I am quite busy with..."

"Come on, Uncle Solas."  She batted her eyes.  "You're old.  Not dead."

"If I come, will you and Sera at least eat something other than pie for dinner?"

"No promises."

#

"I can think of worse places to go with 'Cremisius.'"  Sulana drank from the tankard Bull handed her. 

"So can the chief, believe me.  He loves his nicknames."  Krem chuckled.

"Wait, so..."  Sulana turned towards elven woman sitting next to the dwarf.  "Does that mean Skinner isn't actually your name?"

"No."  Skinner shook her head.

"Awww..."  Sulana sighed.  "But it's such a great name."  She considered for a moment.  "Okay, not sure I want to know, but why does he call you Skinner?"

She grinned.

#

Sulana looked up to see Cassandra.  She blinked a few times.  "What are you doing in my room?"  Cassandra folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.  Sulana looked around her, then blinked again.  "No, hang on, this isn't my room."  She managed to sit up.  "This is the war room.   Why am I..."  She glanced at what she'd at first taken to be a pillow and had turned out to be Sera.  "Why are we in the war room?"

"Whatsit?"  Sera's voice muttered sleepily. 

From below, on the other side of the war table, she heard someone snoring.  She looked around again.  "And why do I have flour all over me?"  There was a raspberry on her tunic.  She picked it off, shrugged, and ate it.

"According to the testimony of the guard..."  The elven man who was accompanying Cassandra gestured in the direction of the door.  He was dressed in somewhat battered Warden armor.  "You lost a food fight and came in here to plan your counter-offensive."

"Oh."  The events of the previous evening were starting to come back to her.  "Yeah, maybe starting a food fight with a mage was not our best idea ever.  Uncle Solas fights mean."  She stood, and glanced over to see Iron Bull sprawled across the floor.  Half a loaf of bread was impaled on one of his horns.  Sera had simply rolled over on the war table and apparently gone back to sleep.  "Who are you?"

"Inquisitor..."  A smile came to Cassandra's face.  "This is Warden-Constable Brehan Mahariel."

Her eyes widened.  "You're shitting me."

"She is not."  Amusement was evident on Brehan's face. 

A squealing sound escaped her.  Iron Bull sat bolt upright and whacked his head on the war table, causing Sera to yelp and roll off the other side to land with a thud.  Brehan turned towards Cassandra.  "I see morale is high."

Cassandra sighed.

#

"She's..."  Brehan glanced at Leliana and Cassandra.

"Very good at her job."  Cassandra folded her arms and glared at him defensively.

"I was actually going to say Dalish."  Brehan held up his hands in a defensive gesture.  "A Dalish elf is leading the templar order, as the Herald of Andraste."  He smiled.  "I'm tempted to make a few high pitched noises myself."

Leliana laughed.

#

"Barriers are cheating."  Sulana muttered as she walked through the rotunda.

Solas merely turned the page in his book and continued sitting there with a smug expression on his face.

#

"Ah, come on, Krem.  I'm working my ass off trying to get you to see that move."  He knew he was taking some of his irritation out on his second, and knew Krem knew it to.  He also knew Krem wasn't going to say anything about it.

"You've still got plenty of ass left, chief."  Krem's eyes widened a little.  "Uh, Your Worship."

He glanced over to see the Inquisitor watching them, a faint trace of a smile on her face.  Iron Bull lowered the shield, and nodded to her.  "Glad you came by.  I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath.  Already verified it with Red."

"What did the letter say?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports.  They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori."  He rolled his neck.  "And they really don't like red lyrium."  And now for the complicated part.  "They're ready to work with us.  With you, boss.  The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces."

"That..."  She let out a low whistle.  "That could be a powerful alliance."

It could, for as long as it held.  "My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before.  This would be a big step."  And he'd have his superiors looking over his shoulder again.  The thought made him want to get hit with the stick again.  "They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast."

Krem smiled.  "They want us to hit it together.  Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts."  He shifted his shield slightly.  "Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action."

Iron Bull hit Krem's shield a little harder than he'd intended, sending his second in command staggering backward a few steps.  "Did you see that?"  He shifted out of the combat stance.  "Go get some water."  He turned back towards the Inquisitor, and saw her raise an eyebrow in Krem's direction as the man walked away.  He ignored the subtle request for an explanation.  "They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army.  My Chargers, you, maybe some backup."

Sulana narrowed her eyes.  "You don't seem entirely happy about this."

Of course, her attempts at subtlety were usually about as blunt as a hammer.  Odd how much he was actually starting to like that about her.  "No, I'm good.  It's, uh..."  And she wasn't stupid.  "I'm used to them being over there.  It's been awhile."

"I thought Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world."

"Yeah.  Just didn't think I'd see it."  And this was part of that plan, there was no question about this.  They wouldn't be offering an alliance if it didn't benefit them.  And when had he started thinking of it as them rather than us?  "Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions.  It's a good life for a lot of people.  But it's a big change.  And a lot of folks here wouldn't do so well under that kind of life."  He sighed.  "I guess it's not like we're converting.  This is just us joining forces against Corypheus."  He hoped.  "On that front, I think we're good."

"I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari."  She smiled.  "Couldn't hurt to have a few more around to ogle."

Subtle as a hammer.  He found himself smiling.  And looking down the front of her breastplate just a little.  She shifted slightly to give him a better view.  Credit where it was due, she played fair.  "Good.  I'll pass on word to Cullen and Red.  We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."  He shrugged, and then pointed to the scar just above her left breast.  "Claw?"

"Shadowcat, just outside a swamp south of Antiva."  She nodded.  "We were hunting the same goat.  I came back with dinner and a new cloak."  She gestured at the one near his neck.  "Arrow?"

"Bolt.  Heard the crossbow fire and dodged.  Almost made it clear."  He frowned.  "Bastard got away though.  Ran up over the roofs where I was too big to follow."

"We had some Carta dwarves that ran into a cave thinking we wouldn't follow."  She grinned.  "We didn't.  We already knew that cave didn't lead anywhere, so we just sat outside and waited.  After they surrendered, we took everything they had and dumped them naked just outside this human village."

"Nice."

#

"Hey, Uncle Solas..."  She waited until he turned to face her.  "Leliana said she's got a lead on that amulet and is running it down."  She waited for him to nod and then continued.  "But that's not why I'm here.  I..."  She frowned, then went over and sat down across from him.  "The Qunari."

"Are you speaking of one in particular, or the people in general?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"  She sighed, then shook her head.  "Qui made friends with a Qunari at the conclave.  Vathran was furious, because he was afraid the guy was going to steal her away or something.  And..."  She leaned back.  "I mean, you hear things about the Qunari, but then you actually meet one and they don't really seem like bad folks, and you hear all the crap people say about the Dalish and..."  Sulana shrugged.  "I mean, you don't like the Dalish much either, but at least you've got reasons.  And not the 'they eat babies' type of reasons.  You've thought about it."

"And therein lies my distaste for the Qun."  He leaned back, mirroring her more casual stance.  "It teaches people not to think, not to question."

"Like a lot of the templars."  She wrinkled her nose, then smiled proudly.  "Though Barris and Cullen are setting a good example.  Last week I ordered them to utilize an Orlesian waltz to train their soldiers in maneuverability and they both questioned my sanity."

"I..."  Solas shook his head and laughed.  "Well done."

"Thanks."  Sulana shrugged.  "They don't question, but yet they were the ones to come up with things like that black powder, which means they have to have some interest in finding a better way to do things."

"A fair point.  Though, in all likelihood, it is possible they merely observed an occurrence and proceeded via trial and error rather than true innovation."

"Send the herd across and then follow the path of the one that makes it to the other side rather than making a bridge."  She nodded.

"An excellent analogy."

"Will you come with when we go meet with them?"  Sulana sat up.  "Cause, um..."  She frowned.  "I don't know.  I've got a bad feeling.  Can't point to the snake in the brush, it just feels like one might be there, you know?"

"I would be happy to accompany you."

#

"So did you really jump off a ledge, land on a dragon, and stab it in the head?"  Sulana fell into the chair across from Brehan.

"Excuse me?"  Brehan raised an eyebrow.

"At the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah.  No."  He shook his head again.  "That was the other elven Warden, Jerath Tabris."

"The one that killed the archdemon?"

"He turned out to be very good at stabbing dragons in the head."  Brehan smiled.  Then he looked her over.  "One of the People wears the mantle of the Inquisitor.  I admit, I did not see that one coming."

"Neither did I.  I climbed some stairs, and Leliana was there with that big old sword that's hanging up behind that chair in the great hall."  She frowned slightly.  "But I guess since they both knew you, I wasn't that weird an option."  She shifted a little.  "Okay, um..."  She let out a small laugh.  "Okay, this is weird, cause I've been wanting to meet you for a few years now and here you are and..."  Sulana fidgeted before looking back up at him.  "And Leliana says you want to work for me."

"You are engaged in battle against one of the ancient magisters who began the Blight, and I am a Warden.  You are leading an order I had a hand in creating.  You have Cassandra's respect, and I value her opinion highly.  You are serving to right the wrongs that occurred at the Conclave, and I had friends who died there."  He smiled.  "And you are one of my people, showing the world what we can be.  Yes.  I wish to join the Inquisition."

"Wow.  Um..."  She giggled.  "Wow."  She started nodding.  "Yes.  Absolutely.  Yes."

#

"Red lyrium shipments, cultists doing who knows what in the desert, nobles running amuck..."  Sulana sighed as they headed down the road to the Storm Coast.  "Ever feel like we solve one problem just to create three more?"

"I'm just glad we got that Breach closed.  Looking up at it was creepy."  Sera shook her head.

"I know.  It was like looking up into Fen'Harel's asshole."  Sulana nodded, then winced when she heard Solas make a choking sound.  "Ir abelas, Hahren."

"That's..."  Blackwall pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I'm not sure we have enough ale for me to drink that image out of my head."

Iron Bull and Sera just laughed.

#

"All right, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us."  Iron Bull looked out over the small, hidden camp.  He wasn't entirely sure how this was going to go.

"He is."  A familiar voice reached his ears.  An elven man stepped into view.  "Good to see you again, Hissrad."

"Gatt."  He spread his hands at the sight of his old friend.  And in the pit of his stomach, he felt a small chill.  Gatt should not be leading this kind of mission.  "Last I heard, you were still in Seheron."

"They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world."  Gatt returned his smile."

Iron Bull turned to the woman next to him.  "Boss, this is Gatt."  Had they sent an elf because she was an elf?  Or was this about him?  "We worked together in Seheron."

Gatt took a step forward.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor.  Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work."

She smiled.  "We certainly try."  She glanced up at him, then back to Gatt.  "Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?"

"Under the Qun, we use titles, not names."  Gatt shrugged.

She would have to ask, wouldn't she?  He glanced down at her.  "My title was 'Hissrad,' because I was assigned to secret work.  You can translate it as 'Keeper of Illusions,' or..."

"Liar."  Gatt gave him an odd look.  "It means liar."

"Well, you don't have to say it like that."  He glared at Gatt.  Though in retrospect, it shouldn't really be a surprise.  He had told her he was a spy for the Ben-Hassrath.  That's why they were here.

"I look forward to working together."  Sulana gave Gatt a respectful nod.

"Hopefully this will help both our peoples.  Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of this Venatori cult."  Gatt shook his head.  "If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter, the war with Qunadar could get worse."

He was slightly glad they'd left Dorian back in Skyhold.  Having a Tevinter along on a mission like this could make for some awkward explanations.  "With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an arm of magical freaks.  We could lose Seheron..."  Iron Bull narrowed his eyes.  "And see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here."

"The Ben-Hassrath agree."  Gatt nodded.  "That's why we're here."  He pointed.  "Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore."

#

Sulana watched Iron Bull filling the Chargers in on the plan.  She'd asked Gatt how he knew Iron Bull, and the story made her furious on his behalf.  The Chargers headed in.  She gave Krem a nod, then started walking in the direction Gatt indicated.

They hadn't gone far when Gatt started talking to Solas.  She winced when she heard Gatt continue talking after Solas stated he didn't wish to talk.  And sure enough, it didn't end well.  Iron Bull came to Gatt's rescue. 

And then there were people to stab, impale, and set on fire.  At least the Tevinter were always good for a distraction.  She glanced at Bull.  He was not having as good a time chopping Vints into pieces as he usually did.  She frowned, and continued in cautiously.

#

"Ah, look, they helpfully left us a fire built."  Sulana pointed.

"Right."  Gatt headed towards it.  "Signaling the dreadnought."

"Chargers already sent theirs up."  Iron Bull pointed.  "See 'em down there?"

"There's the dreadnought."  Gatt nodded in the direction of the ship.

Sulana bounced up on her toes at the sight of the ship.  She grinned.  "I want one."

"That brings back memories."  Iron Bull sighed.  He laughed as they sent another volley.  "Nice one."  He glanced back towards where the Chargers were, and tensed.  "Crap."

She looked down to see more Venatori moving in the direction of Krem and his forces.  "The Chargers can't stand against that kind of force."  There had to be a way to get to them. 

"No, they can't."  Bull's voice was quiet. 

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull."  Gatt stepped forward. 

"They do that, they're dead."  Bull glared at him.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead.  You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari."  Gatt shook his head.  "You'd be declaring yourself a Tal-Vashoth."  Bull made a growling sound.  "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already.  I stood up for you, Hissrad.  I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

"They're my men."  Bull took a step forward.

"I know.  But you need to do what's right, Hissrad..."  Gatt sighed.  "For this alliance, and for the Qun."

What was right.  Sulana glanced down at where the Chargers were preparing for the fight, and then at the ship.  Anger filled her.  The snake in the bush had reared its head, and...  "Call the retreat."  And she wasn't about to let it poison her friend.

"Don't."  Gatt immediately protested.

Bull blew the horn.  The Chargers reacted immediately.  "They're falling back."

Gatt started pacing.  "All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are.  For what?  For this?"  He gestured towards the Chargers.  "For them?"

Sulana narrowed her eyes, and put steel into her voice.  "His name is Iron Bull."

For a moment, Gatt just stared at her.  She thought for a second he was going to draw his sword.  "I suppose it is."  He turned, and walked away.

"No way they'll get out of range."  Bull's eyes went to the dreadnought.  "Won't be long now."

"Bull, when the dreadnought sinks..."  She took a step toward him.

"Sinks?"  He turned toward her, his face unreadable.  "Qunari dreadnoughts don't sink."  A few heartbeats later, the ship began exploding.  Iron Bull watched until there was nothing left to see.  "Come on.  Let's get back to my boys."

#

"Hey, boss."  Bull nodded when she walked over to him. 

She was halfway there when Gatt arrived.  He glared at her, and Bull was torn between worrying that the Inquisitor was going to punch his old friend and sort of hoping the Inquisitor was going to punch his old friend.  "Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples."  He glanced at Bull.  "Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally."

Gatt's disappointment hurt almost as much as the word 'Tal-Vashoth'.  "You under orders to kill me, Gatt?"  Please don't make me kill you.  Please don't make me watch her kill you.

"No.  The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man.  They'd rather not lose two."  Gatt shook his head.  He glanced at Bull one last time before walking away.

Bull watched him go.  "So much for that."

"I'm proud of you, Bull."  Her voice was quiet.

A smile came to his face, and he chuckled.  "Thanks, boss."  He saw Krem walking over, and folded his arms sternly.  "You're late."

"Sorry chief."  Krem rolled his shoulder.  "Still sore from fighting off all those Vints.  Good to see you, Inquisitor."

"That fight got dicey."  She smiled at Krem.  "You guys almost had me worried for you a time or two."

"We knew that you and the chief had our backs, Your Worship."  Krem nodded to him, and he felt the ice in his stomach start melt a little.  "Chief's even breaking open a cask of Chasind Sack Mead for the Chargers tonight."

"Damn it, Krem, that's the kind of thing you don't have to mention to the Inquisitor."  Bull glared.

"Wait a minute..."  She folded her arms and tapped her foot.  "Chasind Sack Mead and you didn't invite me?"

"I, uh..."  Bull shrugged.

"You were just afraid I'd drink you under the table, weren't you?"  Her eyes danced merrily.  Krem looked from her to Bull and back again before he started laughing.  She turned her glare on him.  "You laughing at me, Cremisius Aclassi?" 

"Er..."  Krem swallowed.  "No."


	10. Subjected to His Will

"You were in Denerim during the Blight, Sera? Did you see many Grey Wardens?"  Blackwall glanced over at Sera.

"Not a one."  Sera shook her head.  "Not in person. They were killed or something?"

"Or something."  Blackwall sighed.  "Betrayed while defending a nation."

"Right, well, I suppose there's worse, yeah?"  Sera took a long drink from her mug.

"Is there?"  He took a drink from his own mug.

"Well yeah? Could have died defending some poncy fool's hat. Or stepped in shit."  She frowned.  "Was it raining? Could have been raining."

"It was raining."  Blackwall blinked, and turned towards where Brehan sat at the shadowed corner table.  Brehan shrugged.  "It was raining, and I think Shale actually did step in shit at one point.  But not all of us died." 

"Oh."  Blackwall shifted uncomfortably.  "Well, yeah.  You would know."

Brehan rose, then sat down at their table.  He gave Blackwall a friendly nod.  "I think Duncan mentioned your name once.  He recruited you, didn't he?"

"Seems forever ago now."  Blackwall took another drink.

"Glad to see you're keeping the squirrel on the chin tradition alive for him." 

Sera spat out the mouthful of beer she'd just taken and started cackling.  Blackwall sighed.  "Thanks."  He nodded to Brehan.  "Thanks for that."

"Hehe.  Squirrel."

#

"You wanted to see me?"  Sulana walked across the ramparts towards Bull.  She was halfway to him when two men attacked him.  He grunted, then flung one of them away.  "Bull."  She started running.

"I got it."  He punched the other man in the race.

She came to a stop.  He certainly did.  She shrugged, and watched him toss the two attackers around.  One went over the edge.  She should probably buy a drink for whoever had to clean that up.  "Ebost issala, Tal-Vashoth."  The remaining one attacked again.

Bull caught him and flung him off the other side of the wall.  "Yeah, yeah, my soul's dust.  Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so..."  He grunted, and looked at where the knife had grazed his shoulder.  "Sorry, boss.  I thought I might need backup."

"I'm always happy to watch your back, Bull."  She glanced over the side.  "Well, that's a mess."  The man had hit on an incline, then slid down, leaving quite the trail of gore behind him.  Yeah, she definitely owed the servants some drinks.

"Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for."  Bull shook his head. 

"You expected them?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Little change in the guard rotation tipped me off."

"You know, if you tell me these things ahead of time, then I get to hit them too."  She folded her arms and glared at him.

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?"  He glanced down at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.  "See?  Like that."  He shrugged.  "If I'd warned you or the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

She gestured at his shoulder.  "Are you all right?"

"Fine.  Hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you don't use a lot of poison in bed.  Assassins, on the other hand..."  She glanced around, trying to pinpoint the closest mage.

"Oh, they definitely used poison.  Saar-qamek, liquid form."  He shrugged again.  "If I hadn't been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up right now."  He gave her a reassuring nod.  "As it is, stings like shit, but that's about it."

"So, do we need to go punch anyone in the face now?"  She smacked one fist into her opposite palm.

"Who?"  He sighed.  "The entire Ben-Hassrath?  Besides, this wasn't serious.  Sending two guys with blades against me?  That's not a hit.  That's a formality."  He leaned on the rampart.  "Just making it clear that I'm Tal-Vashoth."  He lowered his head.  "Tal-Va-fucking-shoth."

Sulana leaned on the rampart next to him.  "You acted like a Tal-Vashoth for years.  That didn't change you.  Neither does this."

"That was just a role.  This is my life, as one of those..."  He sighed.  "I killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron.  Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun.  And now I'm one of them."

She stepped back, shrugged, and then kicked him in the ass.  He stared at her.  She glared.  "Bullshit.  You're a good man."

"Without the Qun to live by..."

"Hey."  She drew her leg back to kick him again, and he dodged.  "You're a good man.  If the Ben-Hassrath don't see that, it's their loss."

He smiled.  "Thanks, boss."  He jerked a thumb at the mess below.  "Anyway, I'll get this cleaned up and let Red know what happened."  He started to walk away, then turned back again.  "Boss?"  When she looked up at him, he nodded.  "Whatever I miss, whatever I regret...  this is where I want to be.  Whenever you need an ass kicked, the Iron Bull is with you."

#

"Uncle Solas..."  Sulana called out as they entered the rotunda.  "How do we turn this amulet thing on?"

"You found one of the amulets?"  He rose.  "Excellent.  May I?"  He held out his hand, and Cole handed the amulet to him.  "It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic, and you should be protected."

"You're sure?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow.  "It's not like going to explode or anything?"

"Have faith, Inquisitor."  Solas smiled.

"I think it's a fair question."  She folded her arms.  "Lots of things that aren't supposed to explode have been exploding lately."  She turned towards Cole.  "You ready?"

Cole nodded.  "They can't make me a monster."

It didn't quite explode, but it didn't quite not explode either.  It sparked, and Cole yelped.  Varric immediately entered.  "What was that?" He immediately went to Cole. "Oh for...  What are you doing to the kid?"

"Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant.  But it didn't work."  Cole was starting to fret again.

"Something is interfering with the enchantment."  Solas frowned.

Varric shook his head.  "Something like Cole not being a demon?"

"We know he's not a demon."  Sulana put a hand on Cole's shoulder.  "We are trying to make sure he never becomes one."  She turned towards Solas.  "Can you fix it, or are we just going to have to keep stabbing any bad mage who gets too close to Cole?"

"Focus on the amulet."  Solas looked at Cole.  "Tell me what you feel."

"Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something..."  Cole shifted his weight from foot to foot, then turned and pointed.  "There.  That way."

"Alright.  Let's go find it and kick its ass."  Sulana nodded sharply.  "Assuming, of course, that it has an ass."

"All right, kid."  Varric smiled at Cole reassuringly.  "Get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong."

"Will you come with me?"  He looked at each of them in turn.  "All of you?"

"We've got your back, Cole."  Sulana patted his shoulder.  He turned, and went towards the war room.

"All right. I get it. You like spirits. But he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one."  Varric turned to face Solas.

"This is not some fanciful story, child of the Stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing."

"You don't think?"

"However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment."

Sulana looked from Varric to Solas, and frowned.  "Him being a spirit doesn't stop him from being a person and real.  Like the one in the Fade at Adamant.  She was real, a hero.  Being a spirit didn't change that."  She sighed.  "What matters is keeping him safe and him."

"Well said, Inquisitor."  Solas nodded to her.

#

Sulana stared.  She'd seen Cole fight, and knew he was dangerous.  It was just until that moment she'd never truly thought of him as scary before.  She took a deep breath, then stepped into Cole's path, preventing him from chasing after the man.  "Okay, before we do any killing, what's going on here?"

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you."  Solas stepped to Cole's side.  "You are a spirit.  You have not even possessed a body."

"A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate.  They threw him into the dungeon in The Spire at Val Royeaux.  They forgot about him.  He starved to death."  Sulana stared at Cole as he spoke.  "I came through to help... and I couldn't.  So I became him.  Cole."

Varric shook his head.  "If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a templar. Must've been buying lyrium."

"Let me kill him.  I need to..."  Cole started to walk past her.  "I need to."

"Solas?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow at him.

"We cannot let Cole kill the man."  Solas shook his head.

"Right."  She nodded.  "You keep Cole here; I'll go kill the guy."

"Inquisitor..."  Solas held up a hand.  "Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive."

"Come on."  Varric scoffed.  "You don't just forgive someone killing you."

"You don't. A spirit can."  Solas met her eyes.

"So we have to..."  She glanced over her shoulder.  "So we have to let that..."  Her fists clenched, and she took another deep breath.  "Alright, Uncle Solas.  If you can convince Cole that asshat is worth forgiving, then..."  She nodded to him. 

#

"Not possible, not possible..."  The templar stared as Cole appeared in front of him.

"Can you feel this man's pain, Cole?"  Solas's voice was gentle.  Sulana had to keep her hands clasped behind her back to prevent herself from going over and punching the templar in the face.  The templars had been doing a lot of good the last couple months, but they still had a long way to go.

"He remembers now.  He knows he killed me."  Cole was glaring.

"No.  Feel his pain.  His guilt.  The shame that drove him from the templars."  Solas took a few more steps towards the scene before them.

Cole's voice became contemplative.  "'Don't worry, we'll erase his records.'  They clap me on the shoulder, smell of oiled metal and blood.  They smile like Louis did when he made me drown the kittens.  Laughter bounces off the walls like a thin child's fists."

"I'm sorry."  The templar fell to his knees.  "I'm so sorry."

"He's hurting, Cole."  Solas stepped to the templar's side.  "And you are a spirit of compassion."

For a moment, Cole stood there.  Then he walked forward, and held his hand up to the templar.  "Forget."

The man stood, confusion evident on his face.  He glanced at them before walking away.  Solas put his hand on Cole's shoulder.  "I believe we are finished here."

"Yes.  He's free.  We're both free."  The amulet on Cole's chest started to glow, a soft, soothing blue.

Sulana wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded.

#

"The amulet appears to be working.  Cole should be adequately protected."  Solas nodded when she entered the rotunda.

"Have you talked to him since?"  Varric folded his arms.  "Have you heard what he sounds like?"

"He sounds like a spirit."  Solas smiled.

"Nonsense words, like Bartrand at the end."  Cole appeared, sitting on Solas's desk.  "'Just need to hear the song again.  Just for a minute.'  I'm all right, Varric."

"What matters is his happiness."  Sulana clasped her hands behind her back.  "Cole, how are you feeling?"

"I am well.  There is work, wounded to help, hurts to heal, but the weight is off.  The old chains have fallen."

"You're not still angry with the man who hurt you?"  Varric asked.

"No.  I helped him forget.  His pain no longer pulls at me."  Cole looked up.  "A woman with two names slips a knife in darkness to a left hand.  Honey stirred into Leliana's wine.  Faith, not revenge."  Cole vanished once more.

Varric's voice was sad.  "He could have been a person."

"Possibly.  Would that have made him happier, child of the Stone?"  Solas looked down at Varric.  The dwarf just sighed, and walked away.

Sulana started to follow, and then hesitated.  She turned back to Solas.  "When he made that templar forget what he..."  She frowned. 

"You are concerned a murderer was not brought to justice."  Solas raised an eyebrow at her.

"A templar's job is to protect.  Not to..."  She growled.  "I mean, there are bad mages out there, and sometimes yes, that means a templar has to hunt them down, but that's part of protecting.  Shields, not swords.  And..."  She waved a hand.  "The lesson he learned didn't go away, right?"

"What he learned will remain with him."  Solas nodded.

"Then..."  She sighed.  "Then I guess it's as good as it's going to get.  And..."  She nodded to herself.  "And I've got something I need to do.  You'll keep an eye on Cole?"

"Of course."  He nodded.

#

"Hey, Josie."  She entered the office to find Josephine sitting with Brehan and Leliana.  "Oh, this looks like a plot.  Are we plotting?"

"We were discussing the upcoming masquerade."  Josephine smiled up at her.

"Oh, yeah.  Vivienne explained to me what a masquerade is.  But I'm not wearing one of those fancy Orlesian get-ups."  She shook her head.  "You can't fight for shit while wearing fifty pounds of lace."

"I've seen Leliana and Queen Cathiel both pull it off."  Brehan chuckled.

"Yeah, but they're Leliana and Queen Cathiel.  I'm just me."  Sulana grinned.  "And that's not why I'm here.  Josie, I need you to arrange a thing."

"Any ‘thing’ in particular, Inquisitor?"  Josephine raised an eyebrow.

#

"You sent for me, Inquisitor?"  Ser Barris looked around the great hall.  He looked just a bit nervous.

"Knight-Templar Delrin Barris."  Cullen stood to her left, his face and voice both stern.  "We have gathered to review your military service to the Inquisition."

Sulana sat forward in her chair.  "You showed exceptional valor defending the people of Val Colline from Venatori, and broke a siege of demons in Ansburg.  You stood against an entire town that wanted to kill a mage for imagined demonic possession.  Without raising a sword."  She smiled.  "In thanks for your service, and your help at Therinfal Redoubt, I endorse your promotion to Knight-Commander of the Templar Order."

"Your Worship.  I..."  Ser Barris stared at her in shock.  "I am not worthy."

"You've shown loyalty, determination, courage..."  She looked around the room at the other gathered templars.  "As all templars should."

He knelt.  "I will honor your faith in me."

Cullen's voice rang out.  "Templars.  Will you take Ser Barris as your knight-commander?"

A resounding cheer answered his words.

#

It took her a moment to realize she wasn't alone in her quarters.  She nearly dropped the report when she saw Iron Bull sitting on her bed.  He shrugged.  "So, listen.  I've caught the hints.  I get what you're saying.  You want to ride the Bull."  He rose, and walked toward her.  "Can't say I blame you.  But I'm not sure you know what you're asking.  Not sure if you're ready for it."

She gave him a challenging look.  "Oh, I'm ready for it."

"See, you say that, but..."  He looked down at her.  "You really don't know what that means."

Sulana raised an eyebrow.  "So why don't you show me?"

He moved quickly, catching her wrists and pinning them above her head.  She tugged, and smiled a little when he didn't release her.  "Last chance..."  He met her eyes.

"A little slower..."  She smiled.  "And a lot harder."

#

Brehan followed Leliana up towards the Inquisitor's room.  He blinked when he saw Iron Bull leaving it.  Leliana raised an eyebrow.  "Is the Inquisitor inside?  We have some information that may be --"

"No."  Iron Bull held up a hand.  "Let her rest."  He walked past them down the stairs.

Leliana exchanged a look with him, and then they both glanced back at the closed door.  "You don't think..."  Leliana tilted her head.

"I need a drink."  Brehan shook his head.

"Remember when Sten..."

"Make that two drinks."

"How do they even..."  Leliana scratched her head.

"Ma halam!"  Brehan headed down the stairs.  "Ar'din nuvenin glandival."

"Yeah."  Leliana nodded to herself.  "A drink sounds good."


	11. Good Men

Odd that he actually felt a bit nervous when he saw her enter the tavern.  She greeted Krem, then walked over to where he was sitting.  "I'd like to talk in private."

"All right."  Iron Bull rose, and followed her back up to her quarters.  When she turned around to face him, he nodded to her.  "What's going on, boss?"

She took a deep breath.  "We need to talk about what happened between us."

"Oh, that."  He kept his tone casual.  "Sure.  What's on your mind?"

"Nobody has ever done that to me before.  I..."  She shrugged.  "Enjoyed it."

He couldn't help but feel just a bit of relief.  The previous evening had contained more than a small element of danger.  If he'd been wrong...  "Of course you did."  He smiled.  "Ben-Hassrath training, remember?  Grew up learning how to manipulate people.  When it's a hostile target, you give them what they want."  He looked down at her.  She looked like a tiny, delicate little thing.  If he hadn't known better, he could have easily mistaken her for fragile.  She'd long since proved otherwise.  He sat down on the edge of her desk, bringing them to the same height.  "But when it's someone you care about, you give them what they need."

Sulana chuckled, and gave him a brazen smile.  "Oh, I have a need."

"And I can meet that need."  He took a deep breath. "But first, ground rules, just so everyone's clear.  I will never hurt you without your permission.  You will always be safe."  He shrugged.  "If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say 'katoh,' and its over.  No questions asked."

"That sounds reasonable."  Sulana nodded, and he relaxed a bit.  He didn't want to hurt her, and he'd be stupid if he discounted the fact that she was also quite capable of hurting him.  He still wasn't sure who'd win if they actually did throw down against each other. 

"You don't need to be afraid..."  He stood up and took a step towards her.  She didn't even come up to his shoulder.  "...unless you want to."

She took a step forward, and her breasts brushed lightly against his stomach.  "Take me."

He picked her up effortlessly.  "Can do."

#

"Hey, Dorian..."  She spoke in a quiet voice.  "I've got a letter from your father."

He blinked.  "Show me this letter."

Sulana waited while he read it, then stood there while he ranted for a time.  "Okay, so..."  She held up one hand.  "I send some of Leliana's folks to get this retainer and drag him here for an explanation, then if you don't like it we let Sera do something evil, then pack him back off to Tevinter."  She held up the other hand.  "We head down to Redcliff to meet with the retainer and get an explanation, then if you don't like it we let Sera do something evil, then pack him back off to Tevinter."

"And if it's a trap, we escape and kill everyone."  Dorian nodded.  "You're good at that."

"And if..."  She hesitated a moment.  "And if it's legit?"

"Then we send him back to my father with a message that he can stick his concern in his wit's end."  Dorian waved a hand.

She started to walk away, then turned back toward him.  "You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, right?"  She smiled.  "My castle is your castle and all that."

"I..."  He nodded.  "Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

Iron Bull glanced down at Sera as they walked.  "That redhead in the last town? Remember her?"

Sera norted.  "Too elfy."

He shrugged.  "Your loss!"

"Pfft."  Sera glanced up at him.  "How do you and elves even work?"

A couple paces ahead, Sulana just started laughing.  Iron Bull joined her. Dorian looked from one to the other, and then his eyes widened.  "Oh sweet Maker, how do I get the pictures out of my head?"  He looked around.  "Where is Cole when you truly need him?"

#

"You know, Inquisitor..."  Solas quickened his pace to fall into step beside her.  "Now that it appears you are in a relationship, perhaps I should explain to you where babies come from."

Sulana tripped and fell, barely catching herself from landing face first in the mud.  Solas continued as if nothing had happened.  "While the Dalish speak of finding infants beneath leaves in the forest, what really..."  The mud she threw at him slid harmlessly off his barrier.  He made a tsking sound under his breath.  "Manners, Inquisitor."

Sera started cackling.

#

"Wait..."  Sulana looked from Dorian to his father and then back again.  "This is about who you have sex with?"

"That's not all it's about."  Dorian glared at his father.

"They actually care about that in Tevinter?"

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard." Dorian waved a hand, and glared at his father.  "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind.  The perfect leader.  It means every perceived flaw -- every aberration -- is deviant and shameful.  It must be hidden."

"That's stupid."  She wrinkled her nose.

He nodded.  "Let's just go."

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me."  The magister held out a hand. 

"Why?"  Dorian whirled.  "So you can spout more convenient lies?"  He looked at her, and gestured angrily at his father.  "He taught me to hate blood magic.  'The last resort of the weak mind.'  Those are his words."  He glared at his father again.  "But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?  You tried to change me."

Sulana's eyes widened, and she started glaring at the magister as well. The older man shook his head.  "I only wanted what was best for you."

"You wanted what was best for you."  Dorian shook his head.  "For your fucking legacy.  Anything for that."

Her hand caught his arm.  "Dorian..."  She met his eyes.  "Anybody messes with you, I'll feed them their own livers."  She took a deep breath.  "But he might have something to say worth hearing."

Slowly, he nodded, then turned back towards his father.  "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition..."

"You didn't."  Dorian sighed.  "I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do."  He stared at his father.  "Once I had a father who would have known that."  He turned away again.

"Once I had a son who trusted me.  A trust I betrayed."  The magister's voice trembled slightly.  "I only wanted to talk to him.  To hear his voice again.  To ask him to forgive me."

Dorian glanced down at her, and she gave him an encouraging smile.  Then she settled back to stand guard while he went to talk to his father.

#

Sulana glanced at Dorian, who had withdrawn into contemplative silence.  The rest of their party was giving him his space, which meant that camp was entirely too quiet.  Something clearly needed to be done.  And she had just the thing.  "Dragon."

"Whasit?"  Sera immediately perked up.

"There's a dragon."  She gestured.  "Someone should do something, and we are a group of someones."

#

She blocked the swath of fire with her shield, trusting to Solas's barrier magic to provide additional protection.  Then she shouted a war cry, and heard Iron Bull echo it.  They attacked from opposite sides.  Lightning rained down around them as Solas brought his magic to bear, and she felt herself moving faster as Dorian intoned a spell of his own.  An arrow took the dragon in the open mouth as it tried to bite at her, and she heard Sera cackle.

Her sword opened a gash in the dragon's leg, splashing hot blood across her.  She stabbed upward, severing a tendon, then rolled clear as the dragon stumbled.  Iron Bull moved in to take advantage of the dragon's weakened position, his massive axe opening a wound on the beast's neck.

Sulana drove her sword up into it's chest, and felt it pulse in her hand as she connected with its lung.  She ripped the blade clear, and heard the dragon gurgle.  It crashed to the ground, and then went still.

A triumphant shout came from her, and she heard Sera echo it.  Iron Bull looked practically overjoyed.  "Everyone alright?"  She looked around.

"Yeah! I mean, yes. I'm alive. Really..."  Sera threw back her arms.  "Alive."

#

She gave Dorian a bit of time before she went to find him.  He was staring out the window when she approached.  "He says we're alike. Too much pride."  Dorian shook his head sadly.  "Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not certain. I don't know if I can forgive him."

"You okay?"  Sulana stepped into the alcove.

"No. Not really."  He sighed.  "Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected, but..."  He turned toward her.  "It's something." He started to look a bit embarrassed. "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"You're brave."

"Brave?"  He blinked.

"I've done what I can here, to help out my clan."  She leaned on a table, and looked down.  "But I doubt I'd be welcome among them anymore. Walking away, making your own path, abandoning the traditions that were once all you knew..."  She shook her head.  "It's not easy.  Having you here is..."  She smiled up at him.  "You're a bit inspiring."

He stared at her as if he'd never actually seen her before.  "The feeling is mutual, Inquisitor."  He took a deep breath.  "In any event, time to drink myself into a stupor.  It's been that sort of day."

"Mind if I join you?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with you along, Josephine can't actually get angry at me for raiding the Inquisition's wine cellar now, can she?"  He offered her his arm.

She grinned as she took it.

#

"Inquisitor."  Iron Bull waved at her as she entered the tavern.  "Come have a drink."  He poured something into a tankard as she sat down.  "To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend."

She sniffed at the contents of the tankard, and was fairly confident most of the hair in her nose melted.  "What exactly am I supposed to drinking?"

"Maraas-lok."  He filled his own tankard.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means drink."  He held up his mug.

Sulana shrugged, and held up her own.  They drained the mugs simultaneously.  She coughed.  Iron Bull laughed.  "I know, right?  Put some chest on your chest."  He smiled.  "That little gurgle right before it spat fire?  And that roar.  What I wouldn't give to roar like that.  The way the ground shook when it landed.  The smell of the fires burning..."  He sighed happily.  "Taarsidath-an halsaam."

"That thing you just said."  Sulana accepted the refilled mug.  "You shouted it during the fight, too.  What does it mean?"

"Oh, taarsidath-an halsaam?"  He shrugged.  "Closest translation would be, 'I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect.'"

"Qunari can say a phrase like that in only six syllables?"  Sulana blinked.  "It would take the Dalish, um..."  She frowned.  "I think at least twelve."  She glanced at the mug contemplatively. 

They both downed the drinks, and she coughed again.  He patted her back.  "Yeah, the second cup's easier.  Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one."  He set his mug down.  "Ataashi.  'The glorious ones.'  That's our word for them.  Ataaaaasheee."

"No, it would be more than twelve, cause it's about six syllables just for bringing yourself to sexual pleasure."  She brightened.  "I should ask Solas."  She waved a hand.  "Ataaaaasheee.  Why do you think the Qunari think of dragons that way?"

"Well, you know how we have horns?"  He gestured at his.  "We kind of look more... dragony... than most people.  Maybe it's that."  He leaned toward her conspiratorially.  "But a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory.  See, the tamassrans control who we mate with.  They breed us for jobs like you'd breed dogs or horses.  What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago?"  He shrugged.  "Maybe drinking the blood, maybe magic.  I don't know.  But something in that dragon we killed..."  He smiled dreamily.  "Spoke to me."

"See, now it's sounding like we killed one of your gods or something."

"Nah.  One of Tevinter's gods, maybe.  They worshipped dragons, right?  Kill the shit out of them all you like."

"It'd be eighteen syllables, but I think you'd have to put the words in a different order.  While thinking of this with great respect I will bring myself to sexual pleas..."  She frowned.  "No, wait, I'm conjuggling it wrong."

"Dragons are the embodiment of raw power.  But it's all uncontrolled, savage..."

"And that's why we have to kill them."  Sulana nodded, and held up her mug for a refill.

"Taming the wild.  Order out of chaos."  He refilled it for her.

"See, the dalish don't have a good phrase for bringing oneself to sexual pleasure.  It's actually easier to say that you're bringing multiple other people sexual pleasure."  She nodded.  "And it's hard to think about anything while you're doing that, least of all respectfully."

"That's an important cultural clue, I think."  Iron Bull held up his mug.

She tapped her own against it, and they both drained the mugs.  "Nice.  To dragons."  He laughed.

"To the Iron Bull."  She slapped him on the back.

"And his ass-kicking Inquisitor."  He leaned down toward her.  "Hey.  Hey, kadan, listen.  I always want to say this, and I never can when we're off saving the world."  He lowered his voice.    "You've got fantastic tits."

"Awwww..."  She smiled up at him.

#

"I am not translating that."

"Uncle Solas..."  Sulana and Iron Bull followed him back towards the keep.  She hiccupped.  "But it's important."  She gestured.  "I bet Iron Bull that you could translate it in under fifteen syllababbles."

Solas said something in elven, then shook his head and kept walking.

"Hey, that's not what that means."  Sulana called after him.  She turned back to Iron Bull.  "Uncle Solas has a dirty mouth."

#

"You really think the gold?"  Sulana held up the cloth.  "It's kind of fancy for armor padding."

"Precisely, darling."  Vivienne held up a piece of leather, then rejected it before selecting another.  "You are different, my dear, and that can easily be embraced to your advantage."  She handed Dagna the leather she'd selected, then the cloth.  "Silverite trim, I think."  Vivienne tapped a finger against her lips.  "That should complement the dragonbone nicely."

"Alright."  Sulana took a deep breath.  "Where were we?  Right."  She nodded.  "The difference between a baron and a marquise."

Vivienne smiled as she began explaining.

#

"Pst..."

She stopped at the sound of Varric's hiss.  "What..."  Sulana's eyes widened when he held up the book.  "Oh, you finished it."  She bounced.  "I can't wait to see the look on Cassandra's face."

#

"How do you do it?"

Josephine turned towards Sulana.  "Hmmm?"

"How do you get through these conversations without taking your little board thingie..."  Sulana pantomimed as she spoke.  "And breaking it over some git's head?"

"It is..."  Josephine smiled.  "Occasionally tempting."

"I mean, that one lady doesn't even make any sense.  How do you flog someone alive?" Sulana chewed her lower lip, and then grinned.  "If you want, Sera and I could ship her a box of beetles."

"That would...."  Josephine shook her head.  "That is not necessary, Inquisitor."

"Spiders?"

"That..."  Josephine pinched the bridge of her nose.  "Would negate the purpose of diplomacy, my lady."

"You're the true hero of this place, Josie."  Sulana grinned.  "Come on.  Take a break.  Let's go have a glass of wine and make fun of these people.  I promise not to tell anyone."

#

She frowned as she watched Cullen walk away.  "Okay, what was that all about?"

"Cullen told you he is no longer taking lyrium?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."  Sulana frowned.  "Seemed pretty important to him."

She sighed.  "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him." When Sulana started to object, Cassandra raised a hand. "I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"Okay, how should I play this?"  Sulana glanced in the direction of Cullen's office.  "Diplomatically, order him not take it, give him a good swift kick in the ass?"

"I will trust to your judgment."  Cassandra sighed.  "Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself -- and anyone who would follow suit -- that it's possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall."  She took a deep breath.  "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

#

Sulana dodged the thrown box.  Cullen stared at her in surprise.  "Maker's breath. I didn't hear you enter. I --” He sighed.  "Forgive me."

"Pretty sure you weren't aiming for me."  She closed the door behind her as she entered.  "Talk to me, Cullen."

"You don't have to --” He stumbled as he came around the desk.  "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Cullen, are you going to be alright?"  She glanced at the door, wondering if she should fetch a healer.

"Yes..."  He leaned on the desk.  "I don't know."  He looked up at her.

She listened as he ranted, about the Circle tower, about Kirkwall, about the knight-commander and the mages.  She stood, quietly, letting him unleash his rage and frustration.  He punched the bookcase.  "I should be taking it."

"Sounds like you've more than given enough already, Cullen."  She put her hand on his shoulder.  "I'm not asking you for any more.  The Inquisition can be your chance to start over -- if you want it to be."

He sighed.  "I don't know if that's possible."

"It is."  She smiled at him reassuringly.  "And we're here for you.  I lose as many rounds of that game of yours as it takes.  I promise."

A small laugh escaped him, and then he nodded to her.  "Alright."

#

Leliana found the Inquisitor in the balcony Vivienne had more or less claimed as her personal abode.  The elven woman was sitting in front of Vivienne, letting the mage style her hair.  Vivienne carefully placed a jeweled comb, and then offered the Inquisitor a mirror.  Leliana gave the effect a critical look.  "The gold is perfect, but I think perhaps emeralds might be a better choice." 

Vivienne considered her handiwork, and then nodded.  "I believe you are correct, darling.  And perhaps a less flowery design."

The Inquisitor held up the mirror.  "I like the braids though.  Stylish enough for the main course, won't get in the way if I have to beat someone to death with a dinner plate."

"Do you remember when birds were in style?"  Leliana raised an eyebrow at Vivienne.

"I do indeed."  Vivienne waved a hand carelessly.  "That was the year I decided I would begin favoring hats."

"Vivienne tells me she and Josephine finally decided on what we are wearing to the masquerade."  Sulana smiled up at Leliana.  "And she gave me a dancing lesson.  It didn't go as bad as we feared."  She shrugged.  "At least, nothing exploded and Dorian's only limping a little."

#

"Plans are underway for us to leave in the morning for the Grand Masquerade."  Josephine announced, then began filling them in on the minute details as they ate.

"So..."  Sulana looked around the table at her companions.  "All the muckety-muck high-up piss-tossers are in one room."  She shrugged.  "Any particular reason we aren't just barring the doors and setting the entire place on fire?"

Solas started to open his mouth, and then shook his head and turned to Vivienne.  "You are going to have to field that one."  He shrugged.  "I'm afraid I have nothing."

Sera cackled.


	12. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

Sulana returned a ring to some noblewoman, and kept the polite smile on her face that Vivienne had drilled into her.  The cut of the formal uniform felt strange, and it took an act of will not to fidget with it.  After a bit of eavesdropping, she sighed, and started heading in.

Josephine met her at the gate with a warning about the nobles.  "For the love of..."  Sulana sighed.  "Vivienne spent the entire trip here going over this."

"Inquisitor, I..."  Josephine took a deep breath.

"No, no, not mad at you."  Sulana gave Josephine a reassuring smile, then glanced back over her shoulder.  "I think the Grand Duke may have flirted with me.  It was creepy."

"It is merely part..."

"Of the Game."  Sulana rubbed her forehead.  "On the whole, I think I prefer that game of Cullen's."  She gave Josephine a beseeching look.  "Can't I just stab someone and call it a night?"

"The key, Inquisitor..."  Vivienne said as she walked past.  "Is to first determine whom to stab."

"Ugh."

#

Twenty minutes into the 'party' and it was easier to list the people who shouldn't be stabbed.  Right now it was Josephine's little sister and the folks she'd brought with her.  And much to her irritation, she was starting to enjoy herself.  "It's like watching a group of predators around a watering hole.  Mating displays, puffing up to look strong, and trying to show submission to the stronger all at the same time."  She chuckled.  "The Game makes a bit more sense now."

Vivienne nodded.  "Indeed.  They must show weakness so the stronger do not simply snap them up to eliminate a threat, but not so much weakness that a rival does the same."

"Yet that one's pretending to be a wounded halla to draw the wolves near, so the shadowcat there can ambush them."  Sulana smiled, then wrinkled her nose.  "And those pups over there are trying to mark their territory, not realizing they're annoying a slumbering bear."

"Tell me, darling, how would you characterize that situation?"  Vivienne nodded in the direction of some nobles.

"Snakes, darting and lashing about, confident in their speed and poison.  Except that one there is a bronto who is not even going to notice when he tramples them underfoot on his way to the fresh pasture."

"That is quite the mental image, my dear."  Vivienne smiled. 

#

"You got anything that needs killing?"  Iron Bull glanced down at the Inquisitor as she approached.  "Because the nobles keep messing with me, and they think I don't know they're doing it.  This keeps up, I'm going to wear somebody's skull as my fancy little mask."

"Alright, Mr. I'm an awesome spy..."  She smiled up at him.  "Tell me what you see."

He chuckled, then scanned the crowd again.  Fewer people were armed than he expected.  "It's a mess.  Everyone's trying so hard to hide that they're walking around in plumage."  He shrugged.  "Makes it tough to spot the dangerous lies, as opposed to the normal stuff.  Oh, but that couple over there with the silver masks?"  He waited for her to nod.  "The woman's doing one of the nobles, and the guy's doing two different servants." 

She snickered.  "As Vivienne explained it to me, it's Orlais.  Everyone is pretty much doing everyone as part of the game, but they are all pretending they aren't."  She shrugged.  "And thanks to that explanation, I keep picturing the entire crowd naked."

He couldn't quite help himself, and immediately winced.  "Something about that is just kind of wrong."

"I know."  Sulana pinched the bridge of her nose.  "I'm starting to suspect that's how Sera goes through life.  All the time, butts butts butts.  So, anything important-ish catching your eye?"

"They've got these candied nuts with some kind of spice on them.  It's sweet until you swallow, and then, bam, hot."  When she raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged again.  "Uh, nothing on the assassins, though."

"Did you save any of these candied nuts for me?"  Iron Bull offered her the napkin, then smiled at the look on her face as she tried them.  She took a deep breath.  "Okay, soon as we get back to Skyhold, I need to have a word with the quartermaster about importing more of those things."  She ate another one.  "Any interest in a dance?"

"Oh, shit, the nobles would love that.  Can you imagine Josephine's face, trying to explain that we were..."  He trailed off as he looked down at her, and then felt a warm feeling rising in his stomach.  "Wait, were you serious?"  She nodded.  "Because if so, then yeah, absolutely.  I mean, once we stop the assassins and all that."

"Well, then, I guess I've got to go save the day then."  She winked at him before heading back out into the crowd.

#

A bit more eavesdropping gave her a direction.  Now she just needed...  "Dorian."

"Did you see what that marquis is wearing?  That suit is a greater crime than anything we're looking for."

"The one with the floppy shoes, or the one with the stripes?"  Sulana raised an eyebrow, then shook her head.  "Stop distracting me.  Go distract them."  She gestured.  "I need to do a thing."

As soon as everyone was looking away, she climbed the railing to the upper level, and then started snooping in earnest.

#

Snoop in a mages's quarters, and who appears but the mage?  Sulana gave the woman a respectful nod.  Leliana had called the woman ruthless and capable of anything, and from Leliana that warning carried a lot of weight.  She looked down at the key in her hand, and then headed back into the party to collect her companions.

#

Sulana watched as Briala leapt down from the balcony.  Varric just shook his head.  "Every single major player has tried to bribe you tonight.  In Orlais, that means you've officially arrived."

"There are swamp lions in the watering hole."  Sulana nodded.  "Let's go hunting."

#

She moved through the steps of the formal dance, listening to the duchess.  The woman played harmless well, reminding her of a trap door spider.  Sulana left the dance floor, and found her advisers.  Josephine smiled.  "You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often."

"Please..."  Sulana shook her head.  "I beg you."  She put her hands on the ambassador's shoulders.  "Find me something to stab."

Cullen just shook his head.  "What happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was fighting."

"Oh, that."  Sulana shrugged.  "A bunch of Venatori killed the servants, so we killed the shit out of them, and then Briala tried to convince me to ally with her which I was going to do anyway but now I'm reconsidering cause she's a bit of a bitch and I kind of want to punch her in the face but I'm going to have to ally with her because she's the best hope for the elves here in Orlais and now I just need to decide if our best bet is Gaspard or Celene cause the only way Orlais isn't going to crumble into a bloody mess is if one of them wins tonight but I'm not entirely sure which one is the best option so I'm going to go kick down the door of Florianne's trap cause odds are there is someone in there who needs to be stabbed."  She inhaled.  "Wish me luck."

"Uh..."  Josephine shrugged.  "Good luck?"

"Oh, and I'm pretty sure Celene still has feelings for Briala, and maybe vice the versa."  She sighed.  "Fine, diplomacy first, but then, stabbing."  She stalked off.  "Lots and lots of stabbing."

#

"So..."  Iron Bull looked around.  "Even Leliana thought this place was dangerous, and you wanted to just walk in here?"  He smirked.  "This party is looking up."

"I know."  The Inquisitor shook her head.  "Do humans really call that dancing?  I mean, how do you get your hands on anyone's ass with that prancing stuff?"

"Court dances are not mating rituals, my dear."  Vivienne waved a hand carelessly.  "Think of it as territorial displays."

"Ooooh..."  She nodded.  "See, now it makes sense."  She drew her sword.  "Alright, let's go show these asshats who the top predators around here really are."

"Right."  Iron Bull smacked her on the ass as he walked past.  "Mating rituals are for later."

#

Sulana gestured at the elven woman.  "Go find Commander Cullen.  He'll keep you safe."  She waited for the woman to scamper out of the room, then rolled her eyes.  "It's Orlais.  Does anybody really care who sleeps with who?"

"Of course, darling."  Vivienne nodded.  "It is one of many ways to get ahead in the game."

"Heh."  Sulana grinned at her.

Vivienne rolled her own eyes, but a smile played at the edge of her mouth.  "I believe you were looking for someone to stab."

#

"Oh for..."  Sulana ran the marked hand down her face before glancing at her companions.  "She's going to keep talking, isn't she?"

 "Kill her.  Bring me the marked hand as proof.  It will make a fine gift for the master." Florianne turned and swept out of the garden.

Sulana smirked, then dove beneath the arrows the archers fired before ripping open the rift.

#

"Andraste's tits.  What was all that?"  The man who'd been tied to the stake in the center of the garden stood up as soon as he'd been cut loose.  "Were those demons?  There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?"

"Good eye.  Those were definitely demons."  Sulana nodded.

"I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill."  The man shook his head.

"Aren't these people supposed to be good at this game thing?"  Sulana looked over her shoulder at her companions.

"Perhaps they're having an off night?"  Varric raised an eyebrow.

Sulana rubbed her forehead before turning back to the man.  "Want a new job?"

#

"Thank the Maker you're back. The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"  Cullen intercepted her the moment she stepped back into the ballroom.

"The grand duchess is the assassin.  We need to stab her before she stabs the empress."

"The duchess?"  He nodded before turning to obey the order.  "At once, Inquisitor."

#

Turned out, the Grand Duchess was a bit tougher than she looked.  She killed two of the Inquisition's soldiers before fleeing out into the garden.  Sulana drew her blade as she followed.  "Cullen, protect the people."

Varric, Vivienne, and Iron Bull followed her out.  The duchess was waiting for them, a bow in her hands.  "Beaten at every turn. You stole the moment of triumph, just as you stole the demon army from Erimond." She shook her head. "And now you've chased a defenseless woman into the garden. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Little bit, yeah."  Sulana grinned.  "After that poor excuse for dancing, I was hoping I'd get to stab you."

The duchess actually looked affronted.  "All I need to recover..." She narrowed her eyes. "Is to kill you, Inquisitor." Venatori backup was starting to arrive. "So good of you to attend my soiree."

Sulana spun, smashing her shield into the first of the attackers and opening a bloody gash across the abdomen of the next.  Hailstones fell from the sky as Vivienne brought her magic to bear, and Varric began firing bolts at the Duchess.  Next to her, Iron Bull was grinning as they made their way through the Venatori foolish enough to try to come up the stairs after them.  "We should do this more often."

"Go to parties or kill Venatori?"  Iron Bull hacked an arm off one.

"Combine the two."  She kicked a venatori in the neck, sending him flying down the stairs to land in a sickening crunch.  She rolled to dodge an arrow the duchess fired at her before stabbing another attacker in the stomach.  "You look good in formal wear."

"Heh." 

#

Reluctantly, she headed back into the party.  The rulership of Orlais was waiting for her.  And arguing.  She planted a few seeds for Briala before informing the Empress of Gaspard's mercenaries.

Celene smiled at her after ordering the Grand Duke's execution.  "You have done so much. For my people and..."  She actually sent a blushing glance at Briala.  "For us."

"We won't forget this."  Briala smiled.

"We should get back to the party."  Sulana returned the smile, and then a horrible thought came to her.  It was probably going to be time for speeches.  How high was this balcony?

#

She was standing on the balcony, looking out over the city below.  The apostate woman brushed past him, and he turned to observe her.  There was a lot strange about that woman.  Iron Bull shook his head, and stepped out onto the balcony.  "They ran out of that cheese dip.  Asked for more, and they gave me this look, the assholes."  She looked tired.  "How ya doing?"

"There was dancing, and stabbing.  We saved Orlais.  I had to give a speech."  The Inquisitor shook her head.  "Me.  A speech."  She sighed.  "Just enjoying a moment of peace."

"Sounds like a plan."  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "You'll get kicked in the teeth again soon enough."  He brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.  "Hang on to the good stuff."

"Have I mentioned I love your optimism?"  She smiled up at him.

"Come on."  He held out an arm to her.  "The music's finally got enough of a beat to dance to."

"Just a warning."  She took his arm.  "I'm going to grab your ass."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."  He pulled her to him.

 

#

As soon as they got back to their pseudo-base, Sulana handed Sera a small package.  "Whatsit?"  Sera blinked.  She looked inside, and then cackled.  "This what I think?"

"Well, we were in the Empress's bedchamber."  Sulana grinned.  "Thought you'd want a souvenir."

Sera glanced down at the lacy thing and cackled.

#

"We saved Orlais."  Sulana glanced up at Iron Bull.  "We should go enjoy it for at least one evening.  What do you say we go get dinner somewhere?"

"Sounds good."  He stood up.

"Iron Bull..."  Solas spoke up from where he was sitting near the door.  "There is a matter we must discuss first."

"Er..."  Iron Bull blinked.  "What?"

Solas's lips twitched.  "As her uncle, I am culturally obligated to disapprove."  He looked up at Iron Bull.  "And as a mage, I believe said obligation could easily result in it being necessary to set you aflame."

"No roasting my boyfriend."  Sulana shook her head.

"Of course."  Solas nodded.  He turned his eyes back to Iron Bull.  "And I should warn you of the potential consequences of not having her back at a reasonable hour."

"Ugh."  Sulana glared at him.

"And I trust you will both remain in appropriately sober condition."  Solas folded his arms, and then started to stand up.  "You know, perhaps I should accompany you to make sure nothing untoward..."

"Cullen, make the evil mage stop."  Sulana turned and gave Cullen a beseeching look.

"We should at least vet the location."  Cullen nodded to Solas.  "Make sure it's safe and all."  He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  "Perhaps I should assign a guard."

"Indeed."  Solas returned the nod.

"You are both fired."  Sulana started to stalk off, followed by Iron Bull.  "Out of a trebuchet.  Into the sun."

"Don't forget to eat your vegetables!"  Solas called after her.


	13. All New Faded For Her

They ended up on the roof of a tavern, listening to the sound of the barfight dying down below.  Sulana leaned back into Iron Bull.  "So what is this?  What are we doing?"

Iron Bull shrugged.  "That's up to you, boss.  If you want it light and casual, that's fine with me."

She looked up at the stars.  "How do Qunari show they're serious about a relationship?"

"They don't."  He shifted a little.  "We don't have sex for love."  He glanced down at her, and picked a shard of broken pottery out of her hair.  "But for someone we really care about, there is this old tradition.  You find a dragon's tooth, break it in half, and you each wear a piece.  Then, no matter how far apart life takes you, you're always together."

"That's..."  Sulana caught sight of some people coming toward their location and switched topics.  "That's the city guard.  Maybe we should..."

"Yeah."  Iron Bull stood and offered her a hand back to her feet.  "We probably should." 

They started running.

#

Josephine and Cassandra were glaring at them, while Cullen, Leliana, and Brehan tried in vain to keep stern faces.  "Seven witnesses."

"It wasn't us."  Sulana shook her head.

"Exactly how many Dalish elves do you think are running around Orlais with one eyed Qunari mercenaries getting in bar fights?"  Brehan asked, failing to keep laughter out of his voice.  When Leliana and Cassandra both turned to stare at him, he shook his head.  "Arvaraad was missing a horn, not an eye."

"In addition to the broken crockery and smashed kegs..."  Josephine took a deep breath before continuing.  "There were four broken tables and three broken windows."

"We only broke one of the windows."  Sulana folded her arms.

"Inquisitor!"  Josephine actually stomped her foot.

"And we left gold to cover it."  She shrugged.  Then she shrugged again.  "Actually, we left enough gold to buy the bar, so I'm not really sure why the owner is complaining at all."

#

"Hey, good to..."  Iron Bull caught just a whiff of... something.  "Hunh."  He looked Sulana over.  She smelled really...  like he should drag her somewhere private and find out if she tasted as good as she smelled.  "You using a new soap or something?  Got one of those scented bath things?  Because I don't want this to sound weird, but you smell really good.  Almost dragony."  He sighed.  "All right, that sounded weird."

She grinned.  "I started..."  Sulana hesitated a moment.  "I started some new training in..."  She shrugged.  "Well, part of it involves drinking dragon blood."

That was...  Actually something of a concern.  "Ah, okay, that'd do it."  He leaned back.  "I've heard about reavers.  Brutally efficient, get meaner the more they hurt?"  He smiled.  "Warriors after my own heart."

"I read up on it forever ago, but my Keeper forbade me from getting further into it."  She sat down across from him.  "He was worried about me going off hunting dragons, and then there was something about me going mad and ripping people's throats out with my teeth, but I did some more research and that's not actually anywhere near as big a possibility as he made it out to be."  She tilted her head at him.  "Watching you fight kind of brought it back.  Are you...?"

"No."  He shrugged.  His superiors would have forbidden it even if it had been an option.  "Guess I just stumbled on a similar style.  I've always been good at reading people.  Part of that is knowing how to make 'em flinch.  They can hit me.  They can hurt me.  But they can't beat me."

"I know."  She gave him an evil smile.  "That's one of the things I like about you.  Any particular reason the blood smells good to you?"

"Nothing I know of.  Always had a thing for dragons, though.  Most Qunari do.  Maybe there's something tying us to them, deep in the blood."  He grinned at her.  "Or maybe it's just that dragons are really badass." 

"So you're okay with the reaver thing?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Not with their fighting style, anyway."  He looked her over.  She actually seemed concerned about his answer.  "I care more about the why than the what.  So..."  He shrugged.  "Why'd you start drinking the blood?"

She leaned back in the chair.  "There are a lot of people out there who think they can just get away with hurting others."  She met his eyes.  "Maybe I want to be their worst fucking nightmare."  She shrugged.  "Or maybe I just wanted to smell better for you."

He laughed.  "Well, as somebody who spends a lot of time downwind, I appreciate it."

#

"Hey, Uncle Solas."  Sulana frowned.  "What's wrong with your tea?" 

"It is tea.  I detest the stuff."  Solas set the cup down.  "But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind.  I may also need a favor."

She grinned.  "Anything for my favorite uncle."

He stood, and took a deep breath as he started pacing.  "One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery.  I heard the cry for help as I slept."

"As you slept?"  Sulana gave him a confused look.

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom.  Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade.  It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade."

"They summoned..."  Her eyes widened, and then she growled.  "No.  Not after..."  The faces of the Divine and the spirit mingled in her mind, and she put a hand to her sword hilt.  "Let's go save your friend and kick their stupid asses.  I'm not letting anyone hurt another of the good ones."

"Thank you."  He smiled.  "I got a sense of my friend's location before I awoke. I will mark it on our map."

#

"Do you have any lyrium potions?  Most of us are exhausted.  We've been fighting that demon..."  The mage gave them a hopeful look.

"You summoned that demon."  Solas sounded furious.  "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time."  He was all but snarling at the mage.  "You made it kill.  You twisted it against its purpose."

"I..."  The mage swallowed.  "I..."  He shook his head.  "I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can..."

"We're not here to help you."  Solas glared.

"You stupid ignorant fuckheads."  Sulana looked past them at where the demon stood.  "You..."  She put a hand on her hilt, then turned toward Solas.  "What can we do?  Can we help it?"

Solas took a deep breath.  "The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon."

"What?"  The mage's eyes widened.  "The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us. Whatever it was before, it is a monster now."

Sulana snarled.  "The possibility we can save it is the only thing keeping me from killing you."  She nodded to Solas.  "Smash the pillars, break the circle?"

"Yes." 

"Let's go."  She drew her blade and headed in.

"Thank you."  Solas followed.

#

"I'm sorry."  Solas sank down to eye level with the kneeling form of the spirit.  He spoke to her in elvish, smoothly enough that Sulana had some difficulty following his words.

"I'm not."  The spirit managed a small smile.  "I'm happy.  I'm me again."  It bowed its head.  "You helped me.  Now you must endure.  Guide me into death."

Solas looked away.  Then he swallowed, and looked up at her again.  "As you say."  He raised his hands, and magic glowed in his palms.  The spirit smiled at him as it faded away.  "Dareth shiral."

Sulana's vision blurred as she watched it vanish.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."  She swallowed, and took a step toward him.  "It was right.  You helped it."

"Now I must endure."

"If there is anything I can..."  Sh sighed.  Words felt hollow.

He rose, and turned toward her.  "You already have."  His eyes suddenly narrowed, and she turned to see the mages walking toward them.  "All that remains now is them."

"Thank you.  We would not have risked a --” The mage cut off with a choking noise. 

Sulana's dagger quivered in his throat.  She looked down at her hand, almost surprised to realize she'd drawn the blade, let alone thrown it.  She took a deep breath, then looked at the man next to her.  "Sorry, Uncle Solas."  She gestured.  "The others are all yours."

"You."  Solas started toward them, and they began backing away, terrified expressions on their faces.  "Tortured and killed my friend."  They stood a moment, watching the flames flicker.  "Damn them all."  Solas turned back toward her.  "I need some time alone.  I will meet you back at Skyhold."

#

"Issues all worked out?"  Iron Bull touched her shoulder as they walked away from where the Inquisitor had carved her way through some bandits that had tried to kill some sort of golden halla.

"Getting there."  Sulana took a deep breath.  "Let's go find that Vent asshat who thinks raising the dead is a good idea and introduce him to stabbity death."  Sera coughed behind her, and she added an amendment.  "Or arrowy death.  Or better yet."  She looked up at him.  "Both."

He rubbed her neck lightly, then nodded.  It was somewhat strange, seeing how open she was with her emotions.  Tears had rolled down her cheeks when the spirit had died, tears that had quickly turned to fury.  He'd been a bit surprised she'd stood back and let Solas kill the last two mages.  And, if he had to admit it, he'd been just as surprised at the fury with which Solas had dealt with them.  The quiet little mage had more heat beneath the surface than he'd initially suspected.

And that worried him.  Solas just didn't quite read right.  That raised some concerns, given Sulana's clear affection for the man.  He'd actually been surprised when Varric had mentioned that Solas was not, in fact, really Sulana's uncle.

Some of the Freemen were charging at them.  And his Kadan was charging right back, a war cry on her lips.  He drew his axe and followed.  Not that she really needed the backup in the mood she was in.  The few who did manage to scratch her regretted it pretty quickly.  Yeah.  She was definitely working out some issues.

Watching her fight was giving him a lot of ideas on how he could help with that later.

#

"You told me that this is what I needed."  Sulana tested the bonds.  Despite how artistically they were tied, they were sturdy.  "What did you mean by that?"

"You're the Inquisitor."  Bull finished securing her leg.  "You didn't ask for the job, but you've taken on the responsibility.  You've got thousands of lives riding on your decisions."  He rose, then sat down next to her, trailing his fingers down her arm.  "You bear that weight all day.  You need a place where you can be safe, knowing someone else is in charge for a bit."  His hand trailed down her side.

She gasped, then smiled.  "I think that's exactly what I need."

"Good."  He moved, straddling without actually putting his weight on her.  "Figured you'd've kicked me out if you disagreed."

"What about what you need?"  She grinned up at him.

"Hey, I'm good.  I am better than good."  He bent, and bit lightly at her breast.  She hissed and smiled.  A moment later, he lifted his head again.  "You, uh, don't trouble yourself on that front."  His grin was positively evil.  "Ol'Iron Bull is just fine." 

Then his mouth was on her again, and she completely forgot what else she'd been meaning to say.

#

"Uncle Solas."  She headed down the stairs.  "You came back."  Sulana hesitated a moment, then sighed.  "I was kind of worried you wouldn't."

"Neither was I for a time, but only a short time."  Solas nodded to her.  "You were a true friend.  You did everything you could to help.  I could hardly abandon you now."

"What should..."  She sighed. "What happens, when a spirit dies?"

"It isn't the same as for mortals.  The energy of spirits returns to the Fade.  If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again."

"Then..."  She gave him a hopeful look.  "Your friend might come back?"

"No, not really."  Solas shook his head.  "A spirit's natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me."

"But we'll remember them.  I..."  She hesitated.  "I know you're not Dalish and neither was your friend but..."  She met his eyes.  "I had one of the scouts bring back an ironbark sapling and I thought..."  She took a deep breath.  "One day, a hundred years from now, some mage kid might dream of wisdom beneath it."

"I..."  Solas smiled.  "Thank you, da'len."

#

"I have something for you."  She was surprised to actually feel a little nervous when going up to Bull.

"Really?"  He waggled his eyebrow at her.  "Well, I think I've got something for you, too.  Come on, I'll go first."

#

"There we go."  He ran a hand down the side of her face.  "No Inquisition.  No war.  Nothing outside this room."  He began undoing the buckles of her leather breastplate.  "Just you and me."  He set the breastplate aside and began undoing her shirt.  "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

She opened her mouth, but the door opened before she could say anything.  Cullen walked in, looking at a report in his hand.  "Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor, but our fortif --” He looked up, and his eyes just about fell out of his head.  He held the report in front of him as he turned away.  "Oh sweet Maker."

"Cullen."  Bull nodded at the man from where he lay on the bed, completely naked.  "How's it going?" 

"Is the Inquisitor awake?  I thought perhaps we..."  Josephine entered, and starting sputtering. 

Sulana folded her arms beneath her breasts and sighed.  At least she still had her pants on.  "I am so sorry."  Cullen managed to say.

"I cannot move my legs."  Josephine was staring.

"Is something the matt --” Cassandra walked over and stopped in her tracks.  "Ah!"

Bull collapsed backward onto the bed.  "Oh, for fuck's sake."

Cassandra stared at Sulana, who calmly stared back.  Cassandra turned slightly toward Cullen.  "Do you see this?"

"No."  Cullen was indeed doing his best to look anywhere else.

Cassandra turned back toward them.  "So, I take it --"

"Actually..."  Bull grinned.  "She's the one who's been taking it."  Cullen actually snorted.

"I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a..."  Cassandra took a deep breath.  "Momentary diversion."

"Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun."  Cullen was trying very hard not to laugh.  Oh, she was going to find Sera and do something to his desk again later.  She didn't know what yet, but it was going to be horrible.

"Who wouldn't be a little curious?"  Both Cassandra and Cullen turned to look at Josephine, who was still staring at Bull.

Sulana ran a hand down her face, and then shook her head.  "This was more than a momentary diversion, and Bull and I intend to continue."  She folded her arms beneath her breasts again.  "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Not at all."

"A surprise, I'll admit."  Cassandra's lips were starting to twitch.  "But not a problem."

"We'll leave you be."  Cullen glanced at her before turning bright red and exiting the room.

"Yes."  Josephine's smile was actually a little evil.  "Do enjoy yourselves."

Cassandra, bless her, actually remembered to close the door when they left.

Bull sat up, and sighed.  "You okay, boss?"

"I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen."  She sat down on the bed.  Then she reached for the small satchel she'd brought with her.  "But since we have a moment..."  She removed the item she'd made the previous evening.

"What's that?"  Bull's eyes suddenly widened.

"A dragon's tooth."  She held it in front of her.  "Split in two."  She looked up at him.  "So no matter how far apart life takes us, we're always together."

He was silent for a long moment, then he met her eyes.  "Not often people surprise me, kadan."

"Kadan?"  He'd called her that a couple times before.

"Kadan."  He caught her, pulling her to him.  "My heart."

"Kadan."  She managed to whisper the word as he laid her back on the bed.


	14. Promise of Destruction

Sulana gave Josephine a confused look.  "Why does anyone care about his lineage?"

"It's, um..."  Josephine was clearly trying not to laugh.

"They wish to court him."  Leliana waved a hand. 

"Uh..."  Sulana glanced at Cullen, who was turning various shades of red and looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else.  Then she shook her head and turned towards Brehan.  "Explain in a way that makes sense?"

"Courtship is an attempt to entice someone into becoming your spouse."

"Oh."  Her eyes widened.  She frowned.  "But he's Ferelden.  It's not likely he's closely related to any of them."

"They are attempting to determine if his..."  Brehan sighed.  "They want to ensure he's good enough to be a potential spouse."

She narrowed her eyes.  "He's Cullen.  Of course he's good enough."

"It's..."  Brehan shook his head.  "Orlais."

"Well, they are idiots.  Josephine should send a letter telling them all he's more than good enough for any of them and I'll stab anyone that says otherwise."

"Inquisitor..."  Cullen had a hand over his face as Josephine and Leliana both laughed.  "I beg you to stop helping."

Sulana looked at her advisers, then turned to look at Brehan again.  "Humans are so weird."

He nodded.

#

"Uncle Solas?"

"Yes, da'len?"  He nodded to her.

"Okay, you know how there are assassins after Josephine?"  She waited for him to nod.  "She needs to do some things to make them stop even though..."  Sulana sighed.  "Josephine tried to explain it.  Then Leliana tried to explain it.  Then Brehan tried to explain it.  Cole tried to explain something, but he lost me at something about riding flowers in the snow."  She walked up to Solas and put her hands on his shoulders.  "You're my last hope."

He considered for a moment, then nodded.  "Two clans had a conflict, and the first clan drove the other away.  The first clan created a curse upon the second clan to ensure they could not return.  As time went by, the first clan grew too large, and a group splintered off from it.  More time passed, and the first clan was destroyed.  The second clan is seeking the group that splintered off and helping them reclaim the first clan's territory in the hopes that they will then remove the curse."

"Oh.  Well, that makes sense."  She nodded.  "Ma serannas, hahren."  Sulana shook her head.  "You had more fun at Halamshiral than I'd have expected."

"There are spirits hovering by the Veil to observe the thrones of powerful nations.  The machinations, betrayals..."  Solas shrugged.  "After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why.  I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue."

"See, that's what I meant.  You actually liked all that?"

"Political gambits, broken promises, half-truths?  It is a palace full of motivation.  And motivation is where great things happen."  He nodded to her.  "In any event, Celene should now be a steadfast ally, and Briala as well, thanks to your efforts on her behalf."

"I liked that part."  Sulana smiled.  "The Inquisition gets a valuable ally, and perhaps our people will get better treatment in Orlais."

"Our people?  Who are --" He gave her a confused look, then his eyes widened.  "Oh, you mean elves.  I'm sorry, I was confused.  I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves."

"Oh."  Sulana frowned.  Then she shook her head.  "I'm sorry.  I've grown so used to thinking of you as Uncle Solas that..."  She sighed, and looked up at the murals.  "I got a letter, about Wycome.  Clan Lavellan helped Leliana and Josephine, and now the Keeper is on the council there.  Dalish elves.  On a council."  She took a deep breath as her gaze went to each mural in turn.  "I knew when I left that I probably wasn't going to ever go back but it feels like..."  She turned toward Solas.  "Like that option isn't even there anymore.  Even if I went back, I wouldn't belong.  They're my people but..."  She swallowed.  "But they aren't.  Not anymore."

"You have grown and learned, da'len."

"Is that how it was for you?"  She looked up at him.  "Grew and learned and just woke up one day to realize you'd left your people behind?"

"That is..."  Solas nodded.  "One way to put it, yes."

She smiled at him, then squeezed his shoulder affectionately.  "You've got people here now, Uncle Solas."  She planted a kiss on his cheek.  "Thanks for explaining the thing to me."

"You are..."  He smiled at her.  "Most welcome, da'len."

#

"How do you feel, Iron Bull?  Do you need a distraction to focus your mind?"

Iron Bull blinked, a bit surprised to hear Solas addressing him.  He'd been lost in thought, thinking about the Inquisitor had started drinking dragon's blood.  If he lost himself to savagery, how could he help keep her from going over the same edge?  "Well, this area's low on dancing girls, sadly."

"King's pawn to E4."  Solas arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're shitting me."  He shook his head at the elven man.  "We don't even have a board?"

Solas merely smiled.  "Too complicated for a savage Tal-Vashoth?"

"Smug little asshole."  He grumbled the words under his breath, though from the slight widening of Solas's smile he was pretty sure the man had heard him.  "Pawn to E5."

"Pawn to F4.  King's Gambit."

"Accepted."  He gave the other man an appraising look.  "Pawn takes pawn.  Give me a bit to get the pieces set in my head."  He lowered his head in a challenging gesture.  "Then we'll see what you've got."

#

"So why would the Seekers come here?"  Sulana shaded her eyes as she looked up at the castle built into the mountain.

"I do not know."  Cassandra shook her head.  "Bann Loren is a pious, unassuming man.  What has he become involved in?"

"This smells like a cult."  Sulana sighed.  "Definitely a cult."

"Let us see what lies within."  Cassandra glanced at her.

#

"Cult."  Sulana looked down at the corpses.  "Called it."

Solas reached over and gave her a couple light pats on the head.  "Yes you did, da'len."  He reached into his belt pouch, and then offered her a piece of candy.  "That's a good girl."

"Uncle Solas..."  She narrowed her eyes.  Then she snatched the candy out of his hand.  "You're a butthead."  She shoved the candy in her mouth, then stuck her tongue out at him.

#

They hadn't gone far when they caught sight of another body on the floor.  "A Seeker."  Cassandra's eyes went dark.  "Did they torture him to death?"  Anger filled her voice.  "The Promisers will pay for this."

Sulana drew her sword.  "Let's go."

#

"He can't control the Seekers..."  Sulana looked down at the cultist's corpse.  "So naturally, he wants to destroy them."  She glared.  "Corypheus is an asshole."  She shook her head.  "And these dumbshits are just plain stupid."  She shifted her shield.  "Let's go rescue who we can."

Cassandra nodded, and followed Sulana deeper into the fortress.

#

Sulana looked down at the corpse of the young man who had been Cassandra's friend.  She and Cassandra exchanged a look, then they both drew their swords and headed up the stairs.

#

"Lord Seeker Lucius."  Cassandra's voice was little more than a growl.

"Cassandra."  The man actually smiled as he walked toward them.  "With a woman I can only assume is the new Inquisitor."

"You twisted asshole."  Sulana bared her teeth.

"I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition."  He waved a hand.  "Oh, yes.  We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now.  And we became proud.  We sought to remake the world -- to make it better."  He gestured grandly.  "But what did we create?  The Chantry.  The Circles of Magi.  A war that will see no end."

"So what?"  Sulana snarled.  "So you'll destroy everything in the off chance you can build something else from the ashes?  You're a monster."

"Yes."  The Lord Seeker actually nodded.  "We Seekers are abominations.  We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled.  We had to be stopped."  He held out a book, offering it to Cassandra.  "You don't believe me?  See for yourself.  The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain.  The war with the mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing."

"Hurting people is never the right thing."  Sulana shifted her grip on her sword.

"Lord Seeker, what you've done..."  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"I know."  He spread his hands.  "What Corypheus did with the templars does not matter.  I have seen the future.  I have created a new Order to replace the old.  The world will end so we can start anew -- a pure beginning.  Join us, Cassandra.  It is the Maker's will."

Her blade took both the arm and leg from a templar as she spun into attack next to Cassandra.  The scent of blood reached her nose, and she smiled fiercely.  Theirs, and her own as she ignored the wound she'd taken to tear into the red templar coming at her.

It was almost over too quickly.

#

Cassandra paced, her eyes furious.  "He could not have destroyed all of us.  I won't accept it."  She picked up the book.  "Let us return to Skyhold. I wish to see what's in this 'book of secrets.'"

Sulana took several deep breaths, and the slight red haze to her vision cleared.  "Yeah."  She nodded.  "Let's go."

#

"So, where were we?"  Solas spoke up as he fell into step beside Iron Bull.  "Ah, yes.  Mage to C4."

"Little aggressive."  Iron Bull tore his gaze away from the two very angry women leading their little group.  "Arishok to H4.  Check."

"Speaking of aggressive."  Solas tilted his head a little.  "I assume Arishok is your term for the Queen? King to F1."

"Pawn to B5."  He began playing out the moves he'd considered earlier.

"All right."  Solas nodded.  "You have my curiosity. Mage takes Pawn."

"You call your Tamassrans Mages?"  He raised his eyebrow.  "Ben-Hassrath to F6."

"You call your Knights Ben-Hassrath?"  Solas mirrored the gesture back at him.  "Incidentally, Knight to F3."

Iron Bull shrugged.  "Ben-Hassrath makes more sense than horses. They're sneaky, and they can move through enemy lines. Arishok to H6."

"Pawn to D3."

"Ben-Hassrath to H5. Hah!"  The man was falling right into the trap he'd laid.  "All right, take some time. Think about your life choices."

"What are you two doing back there?"  Sulana turned around to look at them.

"Playing chess."  Solas shrugged.

She gave them a disbelieving look, then turned to look at Cassandra.  "Dealer starts the bidding at two coppers."

A small smile came to Cassandra's face.  "I will see your bet, and raise you a silver."

#

"You're looking better."

"I wanted to thank you..."  Cullen turned toward her.  "When you came to see me..."  He shrugged awkwardly.  "If there's anything..."  He exhaled.  "This sounded much better in my head."

Sulana leaned on the ramparts next to him.  She hesitated a moment, then looked up at him.  "It always that bad?"

"The pain comes and goes.  Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there..."  He looked out over the camp.  "I should not have pushed myself so far that day."

"Everybody's pushing."  She leaned her head against his shoulder.  "But the place won't fall apart if everybody's favorite big brother takes an hour off now and then."

Cullen chuckled.  "I'll keep that in mind."  He hesitated a moment.  "I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle.  I was..."  He sighed.  "Not myself after that.  I was angry.  For years, that anger blinded me.  I'm not proud of the man that made me.  Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened.  It's a start."

"Some bridges should be burned."  Sulana leaned her head back, and took a deep breath in of the mountain air.  "Move on, and blaze a new trail."

"I can't forget what happened.  But it led me here.  I can make that mean something."  He smiled down at her.  "Anyway, I meant to thank you, not trouble you further.  You've enough to worry about."  He turned toward her.  "How are you holding up?"

"There's a lot of people out there."  She nodded at the camp below.  "And not all of them are going to make it to the end of this.  I'll feel better when there is nothing left of Corypheus and his goons than a greasy smear."

"As will I."  Cullen nodded.  "He will not elude us forever."

#

"Damn, that was..."  Iron Bull sat up, then turned to look at her.  She sat up slightly, smiling at him.  "That was good, kadan."  The word no longer felt strange when he said it.

She gave him a satisfied smile.  "Oh, I needed that."

"My pleasure."  He gently tweaked her nipple.  "Well, maybe some of it's yours."  He ran his fingers down her taunt belly, then met her eyes.  "All this time, and you've never said 'katoh.'"  He smiled.  "If I'd have known you'd last this long, I'd have let you pick your own watchword."

"People choose their own watchwords?"  She raised an eyebrow, then sat up.

"Normally yes."  He ran a finger down a faint scar on her thigh.  "It can be anything, so long as it's not something you'd ever shout by accident.  Josephine might pick 'madrigal,' while Cullen would go with 'phylactery.'"  He shrugged.  "As for Cassandra, it'd probably be something soft, like 'silk' or 'satin'."

"You're sure about that."  She caressed his shoulder.

"Hey, Ben-Hassrath, remember?"  Her hair, loose and slightly damp with sweat, curled into little ringlets here and there.  He wrapped one of them around a finger.  "I've got everyone pegged."

"What about Vivienne?"  She leaned back a little, looking up at him.

"Tough one.  I'm going with 'periwinkle.'  She looks like a periwinkle kind of lady."

"What about Sera?"

He snorted.  "Well, it wouldn't be 'shite', or you'd never even get started.  Honestly, though, Sera's not the kind who lets you tie her down."  Not that she'd let him tie her down this time.  The fight she'd put up had been just enough to get his blood heated for the moment she'd relaxed into submission, all without the challenge ever once leaving her eyes.  He'd left a couple bruises, though knowing her, she'd see them more as trophies.

"How about Blackwall?"

"Hmm..."  He shrugged.  "'Petit-Alms.'  Get deep enough under that armor, there's a man who lived the good life once."  There was still something about Blackwall that didn't read quite right.

"Here's a tough one."  She smiled.  "Cole."

"You know, he stumped me."  Bull sat up.  "I actually asked him.  He thought really hard about it, then finally said his watchword was 'stop'.  I don't think he got it."  He shrugged.  "Probably for the best, honestly."

"What about Varric?"  Wait, don't tell me..."  She shook her head.  "Bianca."

"No, it'd have to be something he wouldn't shout during sex."  He chuckled.  "Maybe 'Paragon'.  Or 'thaig.'"

She lay back down, then smiled lazily back up at him.  "You've almost had me a couple times."

"Good."  He trailed his fingers back up her leg.  "I'm a better man for having met you, kadan."  He still wasn't sure which way he liked her best.  Sword in hand, unstoppable on the battlefield, or willingly surrendering to his most tender mercies.  Maybe it was the fact that she was both.  "I just hope this made things a little easier on your end."

Sulana gave a disappointed sigh.  "I just wish we'd had time for the wedding before Corypheus showed up."

"I..."  His brain marched right off the cliff.  "What?"

She looked up at him from lowered eyes.  "I assumed we were getting married."

"Um..."  He hadn't exactly seen that coming.  "Uh..."

Laughter bubbled up from her.  "The look on your face."

He grabbed her and positioned her on the bed.  "Oh, you are evil."  And he was going to make her enjoy paying for that.


	15. Revelations

"Somethings wrong with Blackwall."

Iron Bull blinked, then turned to see her standing behind him.  "Er, what?"

Sulana folded her arms.  "He invites me for a drink, tells me this story about a bunch of assholes hanging a dog when he was a kid and how he still feels like shit for not stopping them and is acting all melancholy and like he's mad at me for doing hero shit even though he's been doing hero shit too and it didn't make any sense and I think something is wrong and I want you to help me find out what."

He hesitated a moment, then nodded.  "Yeah, there always was something a little off about that guy."

Her eyes narrowed, and her hands dropped to her sides.  "Bull..."

Having her angry face directed at him was really not a good thing.  "Kadan, he never read as a bad guy.  Just someone not being completely honest."  Bull held up his hands.  "I just figured he had something to hide, like Solas does, but was here fighting the good fight anyway."

"Wait..."  Sulana tilted her head up at Iron Bull.  "What do you mean, like Solas does?"  She shook her head.  "He's one of the most honest people I know."

"Kadan..."  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "Someone can tell the truth without being honest.  They just have to only tell part of it."

"Vathran used to do that."  She took a deep breath.  "Always pissed me off."  She waved a hand.  "No, folks have a right to privacy."  She sighed. "Want to go --"

She blinked when he kicked the door before grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head.  A slow smile crossed her face.  He moved her wrists to hold her small wrists with just one of his hands, then grabbed her chin and brought her face up for a kiss.  She offered no resistance save for the challenging look in her eyes.  He let his fingers trail down, lightly caressing her breast, then he let her go and stepped back.  "Take off your shirt."

He felt a thrill as she obeyed, tossing it over a chair.  She stood, her posture that of a fighter.  "The binding.  Lose it."

She unfastened it slowly, freeing her breasts.  It joined the tunic on the chair.  Then she waited for his next instruction.  He smiled.  "The leggings.  Slowly." 

Two more commands, and she was naked in front of him.  Bull sat on the bed.  "Come here."

As soon as she was in reach, he yanked her into his lap, bringing his mouth down upon hers.  They were both gasping for breath before he released her.  "I've got something different in mind tonight, Kadan."

"Oh?"  She smiled up at him, the demure expression not quite matching the fierceness of her eyes.  He loved that about her.

"You're the boss out there.  I'm the boss in here."  He caught her hair, pulling her head back so he could nuzzle at her neck.  "And I say, you don't cum until I say you can."

"Well..."  She lifted her eyebrow.  "That doesn't sound like much of a challenge."

"Oh, you..."  He laid her down on the bed before looming over her and letting out a growl.  "You're in for it now."

"I..."  She licked her lips.  "Am terrified."

#

"What do you mean Blackwall's gone?"  She stared at the runner, then headed into the stable.  Sure enough, there was a note attached to that toy rocking horse.  She yanked it free, and went stalking up to the rookery.

#

"Where is he?"  She waved the letter as she came up the stairs.

"We found this among his things."  Brehan handed her a crumpled report.

Sulana scanned it.  "Who the hell is Cyril Mornay?"

"I do not know, Inquisitor."  Leliana shook her head.

"Alright."  She glared.  "Guess we'll go find out."

#

Iron Bull watched her face as she stared up at the gallows.  The look in her eyes when Blackwall confessed that he was...  She looked gutted. 

He waited until the others had cleared, and she was walking down from where she'd spoken to the executioner.  "Kadan."

"Just tell me one thing, Bull."  Sulana took a deep breath.  "Did you see this coming?"

"Knew he was hiding something."  He shook his head.  "But this?"  He sighed.  "Didn't peg him as someone who'd hurt a kid."

"Me either."  For a moment, she just stood there.  Then the fire was back in her eyes.  "And I need to fucking know why."  She started stalking in the direction of the jail.

The people of Orlais proved they were somewhat smarter than their reputations.  Every single one of them got out of her way.

#

Sulana stared at the man in the cell.  She wanted to feel hurt.  To feel angry.  Instead, she just felt...

Disappointed.

She turned, and walked back out.  Cullen's voice stopped her.  "I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainer."

"I don't..."  She clenched her fists.  "I don't really give a shit."  She looked up at him.  "Is Brehan with you?"

"Yes, actually."  Cullen raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's a fucking Warden-Constable.  Tell him he's conscripting Blackwall or Rainier or whoever the fuck he is.  For real, this time."  She took a deep breath.  "Then I want both their asses back in Skyhold."

#

He stood, staring at the two men.  Brehan glanced at Rainier before looking back at him.  "The Inquisitor asked to see us."

"She did."  Iron Bull nodded.  He glanced over his shoulder at where Sulana was sitting in front of the fire.  She rose, and walked over to them.

Her eyes slid over Rainier as if he wasn't even present and fixed firmly on Brehan.  He felt a small, grudging respect for the fact the man didn't flinch.  "Is he a Warden now?"

"Regretfully, Inquisitor, I do not currently possess the means to induct him fully.  That must wait until we can pay a visit to Vigil's Keep."  Brehan inclined his head.

"You knew."  She folded her arms.

"I did."

From the look on Rainier's face, he was surprised to hear that.

"Ma harel."  Sulana clenched her fists.  "Ma banal las halamshir var vhen.  Ma harel.  Ma harel."

"Ir abelas.  Lasa ghilan'him..."

"Ma harel."  Sulana drove a finger into his chest.  "Na tel'mirthadra er glandival.  Ma harillen.  Ma halani hellathen."  She shook her head.  "Halam sahlin."  Brehan's face remained expressionless as she continued for some time.  He caught maybe one word in ten, enough to know that she was dressing him down rather thoroughly.  She pointed.  "Na dirthalen, er ma halam.  Ma ghilana dirthara.  Tel'harel." 

"Ma nuvenin."  He bowed.

"Ven.  Ghilas.” She glared.  "In alas fenedhis na.  Ghilan dorf'shiral."  Then she took a deep breath.  "Na arla.  El hellathen tel'halam."

"Ma serannas."  Brehan turned toward Rainier and caught his arm.  Rainier gave him a confused look, then followed him from the room.

Iron Bull waited until they were both gone.  "You know, I've never actually heard someone chewed out in elvish before."  He shrugged.  "More impressive than I thought it would be."

"Next time, you can chew him out in Qunari.  Leliana mentioned he speaks that too."  She took a few deep breaths.

"Kadan..."  He started to brush her hair back from her face.

"No."  Sulana looked up at him.  "Not gentle.  I want to feel it."

"I can do that."  He nodded before pulling her roughly to him.

#

"Well?"  Leliana was waiting for them at the base of the stairs.

"She's not throwing us out."  Brehan nodded to her.  "Though she made it clear it would be in both our best interests to stay out of her sight for a while."

"I'm sorry."  Rainier sighed.  Then he glanced up the stairs.  "I don't know why she's so angry at you."

"I'm guessing it's either the part where I was previously acquainted with Warden-Constable Gordon Blackwall..."  Brehan shook his head.  "Or the part where I knew you weren't actually a Warden the moment I walked in here."

"Both."  Leliana sighed.

"At least she doesn't seem to have figured out I told you."  Brehan sent his own glance up the stairs.  "I'm sure the Iron Bull has though, and it may be only a matter of time before he mentions the matter to her."

"I will speak with her."  Leliana nodded.

#

"Hey, Uncle Solas."  She turned to see him staring at her. 

"Sulana, are you alright?"  He lengthened his stride, and his fingers glowed white as he reached to touch her arm.

"I'm..."  She blinked, then looked down at where he was staring at the bruises.  "Oh, those.  Iron Bull and I sort of broke some furniture."

"In the interests of preserving my sanity, I will refrain from asking how."    He trailed his fingertips across the marks, fading them.

She laughed.  "Probably best.  I don't particularly want Bull set on fire."  She shook her head.  "Can I ask you a question?"

"Always."  He nodded.

"Did I do the right thing?  Making Black..."  She shook her head.  "Rainier join the Wardens for real?"

"My opinion of the Wardens is..."  His hands stop glowing as he finished the healing spell.  "Admittedly low."

"Well, so is my opinion of him right now.  I..."  She took a deep breath.  "Brehan knew all along.  Didn't tell me.  He's..."  She turned and stared out over the view again.  "Why am I madder at him than I am at Black...  Rainier."

"Blackwall was your friend."  Solas gave her a sad smile.  "Brehan was your hero."

"You're right."  She laughed bitterly.  "You usually are."  She sighed, and turned to face him, leaning on the ramparts.  "Hard thing, realizing that..."  She sighed.  "Hawke and Brehan and..."  She looked up at him.  "These legends and they are..."  She exhaled.  "They are just people.  Just..."  She looked down at again.  "Just people."

"People can disappoint you, da'len."  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "But they can also surprise you."  He tapped a finger under her chin.  "Look at you, for example."

"Me?"  She blinked at him.

"Cassandra brought me to attend to a dying young Dalish woman.  One brash, violent, entirely too loud, and more than slightly insane."  He smiled.  "If someone had told me then that I would not only find myself not only working for that young woman, but fond of her as well?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "I would have mocked them for a fool."

Sulana laughed, then hugged him tightly.  "You're a sweet guy, Uncle Solas."  Then she stepped back.  "I am not too loud."

"Hmm..."  His fingers started glowing white again.  "Perhaps I should check your ears."

#

He took a step back in surprise and nearly stumbled.  Sulana winced.  "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Brehan took a deep breath.  "It's quite alright, Inquisitor.  I just wasn't expecting..."  He blinked.  "Why are you in my room?"

"Because I do and don't owe you an apology."  She shook her head.  "Do you know what you are to the Dalish?  You're..."  She spread her hands.  "The first hero we've had since the fall of the Dales.  Half my reason for coming to the Conclave was I wanted the chance to actually meet you and..."  She sighed.  "It's not your fault you're just a person."

"Thank you.  I think."  Brehan slowly nodded.  "Inquisitor..."

"Oh, don't get me wrong.  I'm still pissed at you.  But I shouldn't be more pissed at you than I am at Leliana.  That's not fair.  So I wanted to let you know I'm sorry, and I'm now only a reasonable level of angry at you." 

"I..."  Brehan took a deep breath.  "Am not entirely sure what to say in response to that."

"See, that's what I mean about you being just a person.  The guy in the stories would have had some kind of sarcastic response."

"Ah.  I see the problem."  He nodded.  "There were two elves among those of us who stopped the Blight, Inquisitor.  Jerath was the sarcastic one."

"Oh."  She blinked.  "And he's the one that stabbed the archdemon in the face?"

"Yes."

"But you were the one that cured the werewolves."

"That was..."  He shook his head.  "Actually, I just beat up a Keeper.  The rest of it was more of a joint effort."

"You..."  She stared at him.  "Beat up a keeper?"

"Perhaps we could start this conversation over?"

"Who crowned the king of Orzammar?"

"That would be Saitada."

"Destroyed the evil Anvil thing?"

"Alistair."

"Held the gates of Denerim?"

"Oghren and Sten."

"Saved the Circle?"

"Jerath and Lenore."

"Rescued Redcliffe?"

"Lenore."

"Killed the murderous arl of Denerim?"

"Cathiel."

"Won the proving and showed up all the dwarves?"

"Brosca."

"Brought the archdemon down so it could be killed?"

"Riordan."

"Won the duel for Ferelden's crown?"

"Jerath."

"Fought an alpha wyvern?"

"I think you have your stories confused."

"So what exactly did you do during the Blight?"

"As I recall..."  He shook his head.  "I got stabbed a lot."


	16. What Pride Has Wrought

"I'll admit..."  Bull put a hand on her shoulder.  "I'd feel better if we had gotten more answers out of that magister."

She glared up at him, her eyes hot and angry.  "Nobody deserves to exist like that.  Trapped in a cage, tortured for answers and..."  She shook her head.  "Corypheus would do that to his own ally.  He..."  Sulana uttered a few elven curse words.  "I wondered, early on, if Corypheus thought he was doing the right thing and was just all twisted, but that..."  She clenched her fists.  "Betraying his own like they were nothing.  He's not just evil he's..."  She shook her head.  "Disgusting."

"High git of the git order."  Sera nodded, looking down an arrow shaft before tossing it aside.

"I'm not saying what Corypheus did was right, just that we should have asked the guy a few more questions before putting him out of his misery."  Iron Bull shrugged.

"I must agree with Iron Bull.  Information may be vital to our efforts."  Solas nodded.

"Uncle Solas..."  Sulana gestured back in the direction they'd come.  "Corypheus made a slave out of that guy.  Made him..."  She folded her arms.  "What should I have done?  Make him tranquil so he didn't suffer anymore?  That's worse."

"On that, we do agree."  Solas nodded to her.

"I feel bad for Calpernia.  I mean..."  Sulana exhaled.  "Corypheus is nice to her, helps her, teaches her, and it's all because he's using her to get what he wants.  She's not even a person to him."  She sighed.  "What kind of a sick bastard does that to someone?"

"Noble pricks who punch down."  Sera finished putting her arrows back into the quiver.

"You know, we should just line up all their noble asses in this big row and walk down it giving each and every one of them a good, swift kick."

"Heh."  Sera cackled.  "I'm in."

#

"Uncle Solas."

He turned.  "Yes, da'len?"

She jumped up onto his desk and sat down cross legged.  "Tell me everything you know about eluvians."

Solas blinked.  "May I ask why?"

"Because Morrigan just took me through one."  She pointed in the direction of the garden.  "And she said that Corypheus may be looking for another one and it's an in between place so maybe with his orb he can use it to force his way into the Fade like he did with the anchor and then become all godly and shitify everything and I need to know if it can really do that and it's an elven artifact that touches the Fade so if anyone knows anything about it will be you so tell me everything you know about eluvians because that place is really weird and it feels all tingly kind of like how the anchor does but not and it --"

"Breathe, Inquisitor."  Solas smiled. 

She took a deep breath.  "Okay."  Then she smiled.  "Also, Cole seems a lot happier.  I took him to dinner and he bounced all over the place fixing everyone even the little hurts and some guy who wanted to be tied naked to a bed which is really fun especially when --"

"Da'len."  Solas chuckled.  "How much brandy did you have before coming to speak with me?"

"Um..."  She held up three fingers on each hand.  "Four.  That Eluvian thing was weird."

#

"If Corypheus gets to this eluvian first..."  Cullen was staring down at the battle map.

"He won't."  Sulana straightened.  "Because that damn fool picked a fight with you three.  Sulana, get your scouts moving.  Josephine, get backup for Cullen's soldiers.  Cullen..."  She pointed at the map.  "Let's go kick some Venatori ass."

"On your order, Inquisitor."  He smiled.

#

She fastened the buckle on Iron Bull's armor, checking to make sure it was secure.  He did the same to hers before affectionately kissing her forehead.  "Alright."  Sulana picked up her shield.  "Let's go kill bad guys."

"Right behind you, kadan."  He grinned.

#

"I wonder: is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"

Sulana turned and stared at Morrigan.  "Another way to let people down if I falter.  Thanks for the reminder."  The idea of even being remotely compared to Andraste was terrifying.

"'Twas not I who raised an army of the faithful to storm this land, Inquisitor..."

"It wasn't me either."  Sulana shook her head, then looked over the various groups of soldiers.  "It just sort of..."  She shrugged.  "Happened."

"But I digress."  Morrigan gave her a slightly amused look.

#

"Now that's a view."  Iron Bull rested his axe on his shoulder.  "Gets your blood going."

"Corypheus's soldiers appear to be on the defensive."  Vivienne nodded.

"Good."  Sulana nodded.  "Let's keep them that way."

They fought, moving through the woods.  Sulana caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and whirled to block a sword aimed at Vivienne.  Her eyes widened, then she smashed her shield into the attacker.  "Venavis."  When the elven man lunged at her again, she used the shield instead of a sword to knock him back a second time.  "Venavis.  Ar'din nuvenin na'din."

"Ar tu na'din."  The elven man replied.  He started to come at her again, and Iron Bull's axe caught him in the chest, sending him flying.  He slid to the ground and lay unmoving.

"Elves?"  She shook her head.  "Uncle Solas?"  She turned to look at him.

He was frowning at the corpse.  "Guardians of some kind?"

"Maybe one of the lost clans you hear stories about?"  She shook her head.  "But why is he trying to kill us?"

"They have no way of knowing whether we mean them harm."  Morrigan shook her head.  "Perhaps these creatures are the reason so few return from the Wilds."

"They aren't creatures."  Sulana glared at her.  "They are people."

#

"Dragon."  She pointed.  "Archdemon dragon." 

"Quickly, the doors."  Solas gestured at the portal in front of them and started heading in that direction.

#

"This..."  Sulana looked around.  "Is Mythal's sanctum?"  She let out a low laugh, then bounced up on her toes.  "This is Mythal's sanctum."  She lightly punched Solas's shoulder.  "Mythal's sanctum.  We're really in a temple to Mythal.  Elves built this."

He shook his head at her and gave her a fond smile.  "Yes, da'len."

Iron Bull rested his axe on his shoulder.  "It's pretty."

"It's beautiful."  She looked around again.  "I mean..."  She shook her head again.  "Wow."  Then she blinked.  "Okay, right.  Here to keep bad guys from mucking the place up, so here's the plan."  She looked around at her companions.  "Fuck up the bad guy's shit, and leave everything else as we found it."

"Poetic."  Solas's lips twitched.

Sulana rolled her eyes.  "Varric, when you write this part later make it so I said some inspiring shit.  Now let's go kick ass."  She looked back at Solas.  "Uncle Solas, that whole Grey Warden vomitting Corypheus up thing made sense to you?"

"It would appear his essence can pass to any tainted being."

"That..."  Sulana winced.  "Sounds bad for us."

 

#

"Okay, look around, see if you can find a way through."  Sulana started obeying her own order.  As she passed by one of the murals, she reached out and touched it.  She closed her eyes briefly.

"Sulana?"  Iron Bull's hand touched her shoulder.

"My people built cities once."  She smiled a little.  "It's not all stories."  She started walking again.

"Why would this be here?"  Morrigan was staring at a statue.

"What?"  Sulana walked over, hoping the woman had found a clue. 

"It depicts the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel."  Morrigan frowned.  "In elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves in the Beyond for all time."

"Yeah."  Sulana nodded.  "I've heard the story a few times. 

"Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry."  Morrigan shook her head.

Sulana walked to take a closer look at the statue.  "He doesn't look scary."  She tilted her head.  "He looks kind of..."  She frowned.  "Like he's on guard or something."

"For all your 'knowledge,' Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history."  Solas shook his head.  "The wise do not mistake one for the other."

"Pray tell..."  Morrigan rolled her eyes.  "What meaning does our elven 'expert' sense lurking behind this?"

"None we can discern by staring at it."  Solas shrugged.

"Maybe there is more to the story."  Sulana frowned.  "But I don't think he's here to let us in the door.  Let's keep looking."

#

Iron Bull tried to keep a straight face as he watched her walk through some kind of glowing path.  As much as he didn't trust magic, it was amusing seeing just how giddy she was at interacting with the ancient artifact.  He leaned down toward Solas.  "You're going to speak up if anything she touches is going to blow up in her face, right?"

"If you think that would stop her, certainly."  Solas nodded.

"I think I did it."  Sulana hopped off the artifact.  "You felt that too, right?  Come on."  She started racing back to the door.

#

"So we follow these rituals..."  Sulana stared at the hole in the ground.  Her soldiers were fighting, and possibly dying, but...  "Alright."  She nodded.  "Hopefully Mythal won't be offended if we do these rituals really fast."

#

"What was this chamber used for, I wonder?"  Morrigan was looking around.

Sulana stopped in her tracks.  "We're being watched."

"Venavis."  A voice drew their attention to a man on the balcony above.  "You..."  The man waved a hand.  "Are unlike the other invaders.  You have the features of those who call themselves elvhen.  You bear the mark of magic which is..."  The man tilted his head.  "Familiar.  How has this come to pass?  What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

"We are here to kick their asses."  Sulana nodded up at him.  "They are the bad guys."

The man on the ledge just stared at her for several moments.  Then he gave a small shake of his head.  "I am called Abelas.  We are Sentinels; takes with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground.  We wake only to fight, to preserve this place.  Our numbers diminish with each invasion.  I know what you --"

"You're actual ancient elves?'  Sulana stared.  "Like before the Dales elves?  Really?"  She bounced up a little on her toes.  "Oh wow, that is awesome.  What were dragons like back them?  Were they bigger?  Did anyone ride --"

"They --"

"Was this part of a whole city, or was it just the temple?  Or was it a temple-city or some kind of martial arts academy?"

"It --"

"Are you like the Emerald Knights?  Is that why there was a wolf statue?"

"There --"

"Did all elves used to be as tall as you?  Cause you're taller than a lot of the humans I know and why would elves get shorter?"

"I --"

"Did Mythal really --"

"Will you let me speak?"  His voice rang through the chamber.

"Oh."  She shifted her weight.  "Ir abelas, hahren.  Dirth ne nuvenin."

Abelas stared at her.  Then he sighed.  "Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the vir'abelasan."

"What's that?"  She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is..."  He blinked.

"I know it means well of sorrows, but what is it?"  She blinked.  "Oh, I interrupted again.  Go ahead."  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Solas run a hand down his face.

Several heartbeats passed before Abelas sighed.  "Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition.  You have shown respect to Mythal.  If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them.  When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart..."  He folded his arms.  "And never return."

Sulana started to nod and agree, but Morrigan glared at her.  "Consider carefully.  You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own."

She glared back at Morrigan before looking up at Abelas.  "I accept your offer."

"You will be guided to those you seek."  He gestured at one of the sentinels, who stepped forward.  "As for the vir'abelasan..."  He shook his head.  "It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."  He turned.

"No."  Morrigan cried out, then suddenly her form shifted into that of a bird and she was flying after Abelas.

"Morrigan!"  Sulana growled and let out some curses.  "Oh, that's not good."  She blinked, then turned toward Solas.  "Can you do that?"

"Focus, da'len."

"Right.  Saving the day."  She nodded to the guide. 

#

Iron Bull let out a low whistle as he looked at the murals.  "You have any idea how much this place is worth?"

She punched him.  "Don't let Solas hear you say that."

"Admit it.  You were wondering."  He grinned at her, then caught Solas glaring at them.

Their guide muttered something.

Sulana's eyes lit up.  "Oh, new words."  She turned toward Solas.  "What did she say?"

"I am not translating that."  Solas shook his head.

"Uncle Solas..."

#

"We're fighting alongside ancient elves."  She yanked her sword out of one of the venatori, then spun to slam her shield into another.  "Stop throwing fire at history."  She took the mage's head off.  Sulana turned, and saw nothing standing but her allies and a dozen or so sentinels.  She grinned.  "You guys are awesome."  She adjusted her shield.  "Let's go kill more bad guys.

#

"So close.  The Well knows it's Vessel..."  Calpernia was staring up at something.  Then she lowered her hand.  "...And those who would despoil it."  She sighed.  "Stand aside, Inquisitor."

"Calpernia."  Sulana shook her head.  "You have to know that big darkspawn piece of shit is just using you, right?"

"Do not --"

"He's been lying to you about all kinds of shit, but he won't make the future better.  Look at what he is doing to the present."

"You --"

"His Venatori abuse their slaves, working them to death or sacrificing them for a few tidbits of power.  We rescued dozens of them in the wastes and other places."

"I --"

"And your last master was used as the test subject on your cage."  Sulana tossed her the scroll.  "See for yourself."

Calpernia caught the scroll.  She unfurled it, and her eyes widened.  She looked up at Sulana.  "I..."

"He's a great big fuck face."  Sulana showed her teeth.  "Want to help us kick his ass?"

Slowly, Calpernia nodded.  "If Corypheus triumphs..."  She glanced over her shoulder at the well, then turned back to Sulana.  "Listen.  If any power can challenge him, it lies in the Well.  Perhaps its price is too high.  But if you can take it..."  Her eyes were fierce.  "Humble him."  The Venatori with her followed as she strode from the garden.  "Vitae benefaria, Inquisitor.  Do not follow us.  I will give you some time.  I go to confront my master.  Then I will return to Tevinter..."  She exhaled.  "If there is anything left of me."

#

She reached the top of the of the waterfall to find Morrigan and Abelas having a standoff.  "Fool.  You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."

"It's alright."  Sulana shook her head.  "Calpernia isn't going to let Corypheus use her anymore, and we're driving his army back."

"The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place."  Morrigan glared at her.  "The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor.  If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

"Do you even know what you ask?"  Abelas stared at them. 

"No."  Sulana turned toward him.  "I don't."

And by the time he was done telling her, she still wasn't sure she did.  How many lifetimes of memories did the well hold?  Abelas's voice continued.  "All that we were.  All that we knew.  It would be lost forever."

"No matter how we try to hold on to what's left, it just keeps slipping further away."  She wiped a tear from her eye.

"You cannot imagine.  Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp." 

"There are other places, friend.  Other duties.  Your people yet linger."  Solas nodded to him.

"Elvhen such as you?"  Abelas glanced at him.

"Yes."  Solas nodded.  "Such as I."

"You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny."  He turned to face her.  "Is that your desire?  To partake of the vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemies?"

"No."  She shook her head.  "Not a sword, Abelas.  A shield.  To defend what's left.  Of this world and yours, to the best of my ability, for the rest of my life."

He stared at her a moment, and for the briefest of heartbeats he smiled.  "No boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost."

"Does this..."  She glanced at the well, then back at him.  "Does this mean Mythal still exists?"

"Anything is possible."

Morrigan scoffed.  "Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond."

Abelas gave her a withering look.  "'Elven' legend is wrong.  The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."

"Murder?  I said nothing of --” Morrigan blinked.

""She was slain, if a god truly can be.  Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple.  Yet the vir'abelasan remains.  As do we.  That is something."

"It is more than you can imagine."  Sulana dashed a tear from her eye.  "There can be a place for you, in this world, if you want it."

"Perhaps there are places the shemlen have not touched. It may be that only uthenera awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken. If fate is kind."

"Dareth shiral, hahren."  She closed her fist over her heart.  "Ma serannas."

"Do not thank me yet, da'len."  He started to walk away.

"Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas."  Solas spoke as he left, and received a nod in return.  He caught her looking at him.  "His name.  Abelas means sorrow.  I said..."  He shrugged.  "I hoped he finds a new name."

It took her a few moments to realize Morrigan was talking about eluvians and keys and other things.  Solas was accusing Morrigan of being a power-hungry glutton.  And it seemed she had a decision to make.  Morrigan was willing, but...  She looked back in the direction Abelas had gone.  Iron Bull shrugged.  "Any chance this Well could help us against Corypheus, I say you take it."

Sulana nodded.  "If anyone is to use the Well, it will be me."

"So you will take what little knowledge you can understand, and let the rest go to waste?"  Morrigan immediately protested. 

"I gave Abelas my word, Morrigan."  She stood her ground.

"I am forever balked by those who believe they know better than I."  Morrigan glared.  "Drink if you will, for the sake of us all.  But steel your will to do it."

#

For a moment, she stood enveloped in shadow and fog.  Voices seemed to drift around the edges.  "Garas quenathra?"

"Why am I here?"  She translated the words.  "Corypheus..."  She looked around, seeing only faint wisps of light moving at the edges of her vision.  "A magister wishes to rip the Veil open.  I must learn how to stop him."  She took a deep breath.  "If you can help me vanquish Corypheus, take whatever price you wish."

"Vir Mythal'enaste."

Images suddenly flooded into her, and went dark.

#

He got back to his feet, and rushed toward where she lay in the now empty pool.  "Kadan."  When he saw her stir, he felt his heart start beating again.  He made his voice light.  "Hey, how'd that work out for you, kadan?  You feeling good?"

Iron Bull didn't quite catch her response, but it sounded vaguely rude.  As he pulled her to her feet, he heard a sound from the direction they'd come.  Corypheus had arrived.  Sulana shook her head, and suddenly there was a faint glow around her.  "The Eluvian, go..."  She pushed him, and he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms as he headed for the mirror.

She started to smack him, and then went still as she looked over her shoulder.  "Ma ghilana..."

Then they were through.


	17. The Final Piece

"I'm pleased to report we won the battle, Inquisitor."  Cullen smiled.  "When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field.  I'm not sure why."

Morrigan shrugged.  "What he wanted was no longer within the temple."

"Perhaps."  Cullen nodded.  "He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

"Serves him right for being dumb enough to take you three on."  Sulana grinned.  She glanced at Josephine, then jerked her head at Cullen.  "You should have seen this guy down at the river.  I mean, even I thought Varric was exaggerating a bit in the book but damn..."  She shook her head.  "No wonder half of Orlais wants to get into his pants."

Josephine and Leliana both snickered as Cullen turned bright red.  "If we could..."  He winced.  "Put this conversation back on track, please."

"Yes, yes of course."  Josephine tried to put a straight face back on.  "Ahem.  Well.  It seems Corypheus may be finished."

"If he is wise..."  Leliana was still smiling.  "He will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again."

Something seemed to whisper in her ears.  "He will not hide."

"You hear it."  Morrigan narrowed her eyes.  "The Well speaks to you."

"It's..."  Sulana frowned.  "Voices, whispering from so far away I can barely hear them..."

"If only one who understands such voices had used the Well's power instead."  Morrigan shrugged.

Leliana arched an eyebrow.  "Then we'd have to rely on her interpretation of them and whatever she chose to tell us."

"Have I not been forthcoming enough for you, spymaster?"  Morrigan smirked before turning back to Sulana.  "I told you what the Well could have done, Inquisitor.  You should be hearing shouts from the heavens, not whispers."

"I don't really want things shouting in my head, thank you."  Sulana folded her arms.  "This will have to be enough."

"Earlier you said you know what needed to be done next.  What did you mean?"  Morrigan just gave her an irritated look.

"Good news."  Sulana spread her hands.  "It's not a real archdemon."  She let her hands fall to her sides.  "It's just a high dragon that Corypheus stuck some of his own power in."

"That's..."  Brehan winced.  "Good?"

"Yep.  It means, if we kill it, we can disrupt his whole body jumping darkspawn warden thing.  So we just need to kill the dragon."

"That's..."  Leliana shook her head.  "No simple task.  Corypheus alone is powerful, but with his dragon..."

The voices whispered again.  _Go to the altar.  Mythal will come_.  Her eyes widened, and she bounced up on her toes, giggling just a little.  "I need to go summon Mythal."

They all just stared at her.  Morrigan recovered first.  "Whatever Mythal was, goddess or myth..."

"There."  Sulana pointed at a spot on the map.  "An altar in the wilderness.  That's where I need to go."  She grinned.

"Are you..."  Josephine was looking at her like she was nuts.  "Certain of this?"

"Mythal, Josephine."  She bounced up on her toes again.  "I'm going to go summon Mythal.  This is going to be awesome."

"She might..."  Brehan started to smile as well.  "Have a point there."

"I'll see to Skyhold's defenses in the meantime."  Cullen just nodded.

#

"Why did you do it?  I warned you not to."  Solas glared at her.

"Are you mad at me, Uncle Solas?"  Sulana took a step back, frowning.

"You gave yourself into the service of an ancient elven god."  Solas shook his head.

"But I..."  She took a deep breath.  "What does that even mean?"

"You are Mythal's creature now."  Solas sighed.  "Everything you do, whether you know it or not, will be for her.  You have given up a part of yourself."

"She's Mythal.  She's the mother, the protector, the..."  She shook her head.  "Even you speak of her with respect and you don't even believe in the ancient elven gods."

"I don't believe they were gods, no, but I believe that they existed."  He spread his hands.  "Something existed to start the legends.  If not gods, then mages, or spirits, or something we've never seen."  He stared at her.  "And you are bound to one of them now."

"I should have shoved somebody else into that well?"  Sulana folded her arms.  "Morrigan or Dorian or Vivienne or you?"  She took a deep breath.  "It's all we used to be, Uncle Solas.  Even if..."  She sighed. "Ghilana lathbora viran, Elvhen suledin.  Emma enaste, hahren.  Ma glandival mahvir sulevin, tu dirthara aval'var."

He smiled at her.  "I suppose it is better you have the power than Corypheus, which leads to the next logical question..."  He tilted his head.  "What will you do with the power of the well once Corypheus is dead?"

"This war proved that we can't go back to the way things were.  I'll try to help this world move forward."

"You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better?"  He shook his head.  "What if it isn't?  What if you wake up to find the future you shaped is worse than what was?"

"Then I take a breath, see where things went wrong, and then try again."

"Just like that?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"If we don't keep trying, we'll never get it right."  She smiled.

"You're right."  He returned the smile.  "Thank you."

"For what?"  She blinked.

"You have not been what I expected, Inquisitor.  You have..."  He chuckled.  "Impressed me, in your way.  You have offered hope that if one keeps trying, even if the consequences are grave..."  He glanced up at the murals.  "That someday, things will be better."

"We're still here, Uncle Solas.  Still fighting.  As long as any one of us draws breath, the future is not lost."  She lightly punched his shoulder.  "Cheer up.  We're going to go summon Mythal."

"We..."  He blinked.  "What?"

#

"So to kill Corypheus, all we have to do is kill his dragon first?"  Iron Bull looked up at her.  "That's easy.  We're good at killing shit."

"I know, right?"  Sulana threw up her hands.  "You should see all the worried faces on everyone else.  Like we've never killed a dragon before or something."

"Just one more big fight to put this magister asshole down for good."  He grinned.  "I knew you'd get us here, boss."

She punched a fist into her palm, then frowned.  "Oh.  Shit."

"What?"  He sat up, giving her a worried look.

"No, it's just..."  She shook her head.  "What happens after we kick his ass?"  Her eyes widened.  "Are they going to leave me in charge?"

"We, uh..."  He frowned.  "Uh..."  He gave his own brief headshake.  "That's, uh..."

"Celebratory beers and then run like hell?"

"Right behind you, boss."

#

"I'm sorry the wyvern heart didn't work, Vivienne."  Sulana felt tears rise in her eyes.

"Thank you, Inquisitor."  Vivienne nodded to her.

She hesitated a moment, then sat down.  "Tell me about him?"

#

"The altar of Mythal."  Sulana looked around, her eyes wide.  "There it is."  Her steps slowed as she walked toward the statue, staring.  "This is all that's left of the altar."  Something was carved into the stone.  "We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come.  Without mercy, without fear."

"Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear."  Solas finished the words.  "A very old invocation, perfectly translated."

"Strange that there wasn't an altar like this at Mythal's temple."  Sulana frowned.  "That temple was a place of justice, but this..."  She looked around, and reached out to touch one of the statues.  "Is different.  This was where the elves called to her.  Spoke to her."  She felt tears well.  "Then one day she disappeared, and they had no one to speak to."

"Would it be better if we left, my dear?"  Vivienne asked, her voice gentle.

She nodded.  "Don't go too far.  I may need your help, if there's trouble."  Bull touched her shoulder before following the others. 

Only a few moments passed before she heard Morrigan's voice.  "You will perform this mysterious summoning alone, Inquisitor?  Very bold."

"Why am I not surprised you're here?"  Sulana smiled at the woman.

"I am eager to see what manner of creature responds to your call.  Who would not be?"

"The voices say it will be Mythal."

"And what is Mythal, beyond something thousands of years dead and gone?"  Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

Something seemed to whisper in the back of her mind.  "They say you can remain."

"How very hospitable of them."  Morrigan gave a small roll of her eyes.

Sulana turned back to the altar.  "You know who I am: the last to drink from your Well of Sorrows.  Come to me, Mythal.  Whatever you are, whoever remains, I invoke your name and your power."

The silence seemed to echo.  Wind brushed across the grass and then...  And then someone was striding through it toward them.  Sulana's eyes widened.  Then she heard Morrigan's voice.  "Mother."

That... That was...  What?  She turned toward Morrigan.  "Uh...?"

"Now isn't this a surprise?"  The yellow eyed woman was old, but still imposing.  Perhaps even more imposing than she would have been had she looked young.

"This is..."  Sulana stared.  "Mythal?"  The woman was human.  How could Mythal be human?

"She is a deceiving witch."  Magic began glowing around Morrigan.

The newcomer's eyes flashed as she gave an impatient sigh.  "Be a good lass and restrain her."

Without quite knowing what she was doing, Sulana grabbed Morrigan.  "What are you doing?  What..."  Morrigan tried to get away from Sulana, but Sulana was stronger than she was.  "Are you doing?"

"I don't know."  Sulana shook her head.

"Of course you know."  The woman's voice was amused.  "You drank from the well, did you not?"

"You..."  Morrigan's voice was shocked.  "Are Mythal?"

"You are?"  Sulana stared.  She swallowed, then nodded.  "It's very nice to finally meet you."

Amusement came to her face as she glanced at Morrigan.  "You see, girl?  Those are manners, as you require a demonstration."

"I require nothing from you but your death."  Morrigan all but spat the words.

"You tried that once already, and see how far it got you?"  The woman smiled.

It took Sulana several moments to catch up with the conversation.  Mythal was Morrigan's mother.  Up was down.  Ice was hot.  And Mythal was Morrigan's mother.  Alright then.  She lifted her head just as the woman turned her eyes back to her.  "As for me, I have had many names.  But you..."  She nodded to Sulana.  "May call me Flemeth."

"If Mythal is a part of you, why haven't you helped us?"  She shook her head.    "We've called to you, prayed to you..."

Flemeth's face looked almost apologetic.  "What was could not be changed."

"What about now?  You know so much..."

"You know not what you ask, child."  Flemeth gave a small shake of her head.

She wiped a tear from her eye, then squared her shoulders.  "We summoned you because we need your help."

#

"Alright, so..."  Sulana looked at her companions.  "Yeah, I have no idea how to even begin explaining, but I'm about to summon a dragon and master it or some shit like that, so get ready."

"Kadan?"  Bull stared at her.

"Yeah."  She nodded.  "It's going to be that kind of day."

"Oh."  He shook his head.  "Right."

"Hey, Uncle Solas..."  She glanced over her shoulder before heading back to the altar.

"Yes, da'len?"

"I really hope you're right about them not being gods, cause it turns out Mythal..."  She sighed.  "Is a little bit of a bitch."  She took a deep breath.  "Rate things are going, Fen'Harel is going to show up any minute now."

"Eh, you could take him."  Iron Bull put a hand on her shoulder.

#

Iron Bull couldn't take his eyes off her.  "You stared it down.  You actually stared it down."  If it wasn't for how many others were there, he'd be carting her off right this moment.  "That was badass."  He started to say to hell with it and stride towards her, but Solas stuck his staff in the way, making him stumble.  He narrowed his eyes, but the man's face was an expressionless mask of innocence.

"It will come when I summon it."  Sulana was smiling.  "That's enough to kick that ugly red bastard's ass though.  I've got my dragon."

#

"Flemeth."  Brehan stared at her.  "Mythal is Flemeth."

"Then Flemeth sent Morrigan with you..."  Leliana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mythal is Flemeth."  Brehan repeated.

"Yeah."  Sulana nodded.  "That one kind of threw me too."

"Then she..." He shook his head.  "Set all this in motion..."  He took a deep breath.  "Why?"

"Don't ask me."  Sulana held up her hands.  "I have enough trouble figuring out humans that didn't used to be elven goddesses."


	18. Doom Upon All the World

"Hey, you finished the toy griffin."  Sulana smiled up at Blackwall.

"Just about."  He nodded, looking it over with a critical eye as he dabbed some more paint.  "The little ones in the camps don't have much.  I thought this might cheer them up."  He added detail to a feather.  "Even in the midst of war, they deserve to be children."

"This is why, you know."  She leaned on one of the wooden columns.

"Why?"  He turned to give her a confused look.

"You asked me, seems a lifetime ago..."  She shook her head.  "Why I got you out of the prison."  She pointed at the griffin.  "That's why.  You've got a good sword-arm."  She shrugged.  "But you've got a better heart."  She punched him in the arm.  "So it's almost time.  Are you ready?"

"I am."  He nodded.  "I've been ready for a long time.  Things become clear on the battlefield.  It's where I truly know myself.  Everything else fades."

"Come on.  We should at least pretend to be afraid of Corypheus."  She grinned.  "He is an ancient magister darkspawn with untold power."

"There is fear."  He nodded.  "But also exhilaration.  There has always been one constant.  I am a soldier.  I am trained to kill, to follow orders, and to ask no questions."  He smiled.  "But this time, I'm fighting for something I believe in, for people I care about.  I chose to stay with the Inquisition.  I chose this fight, and the difference is profound.  I have only you to thank."

"Well, me and Brehan.  He's the one that actually sprang you from jail after all."  She chuckled.  "Want to spar?"

"After you, milady."  He gave her a gallant bow.

"Don't start..."  She narrowed her eyes.

"Let me get that heavy door for you."  He started toward the barn door.

"Oh, that's it..."  She rolled her shoulders.  "You're going down."

#

"I've got a dragon."  She took a deep breath as she looked around the room at her advisers.  "What now?"

Cullen chuckled.  "Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us."

"We should send Hawke.  I mean, he trips over shit like that all the time, to hear Varric tell it."  Sulana shrugged.

"That's..."  Leliana shook her head.  "Actually not the worst suggestion I've heard."

"His dragon must come and go from somewhere."  Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt.

"Have the Wardens learned any --” Sulana started to turn toward Brehan.  Green light exploded into the windows, freezing them all where they stood.  The mark on her hand sparked, and she lifted it before turning her gaze to where the sky was swirling above where the Temple of Sacred Ashes had been.  "I've got a sneaking suspicion we're going to find him there."  Sulana pointed.

#

"We don't have an army."  Iron Bull rested his axe on his shoulder.

"Nope, just us."  Sulana nodded.

"We don't have trebuchets, ballistas, templars, or mages to back us up."

"Just what you see here."  The corner of her mouth lifted a little.

"We don't even have the Chargers, because they just got sent off to deal with the issue in Orlais."  He looked down at her.

"A dozen of us against the biggest threat the world has ever faced and his pet dragon."  She folded her arms.

"Have I told you recently you're the best?"  His smile was wide.

"There is something..."  Dorian shook his head and glanced at Solas.  "Just a little bit wrong with those two."

#

She was heading up the mountain, then fell into step beside Solas.  "Hey, Uncle Solas.  I had a question for you I almost forgot to ask in all the excitement."

"I am listening, da'len."  He nodded to her.

"Could you help me have a kid?"

"I..."  Solas nearly stumbled.  "What?"

"Bull and me."

"Please..."  Solas took a deep breath.  "Da'len, what exactly are you asking?"

"Well, you're like the closest thing I've got here to family, and in the traditional Dalish adoption ceremony, there's..."

"Oh."  Solas started nodded.  "Da'len, I am deeply honored you would ask me to be your hahren, but perhaps we could discuss it after we have saved the world?"

"Oh."  Sulana nodded.  "Right."

#

Sulana leapt into the air, plunging her sword into the demon about to kill one of the Inquisition's soldiers.  "Stop..."  She spun, slashing open another.  "Poking holes..."  She ran the last one through.  "In my soldiers."

Corypheus stood in an archway.  Sulana narrowed her eyes as she walked toward him, and he gave her a mocking bow.  "I knew you would come."

"It ends here."  She shook her head.

"And so it shall.  You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are."  Corypheus's hands began to glow red.  "A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time.  An interloper.  A gnat."  He glared.  "We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

"I'm not here to be a god, Corypheus."  She grinned.  "I'm just here to kick your ass."

#

Iron Bull couldn't help but feel just a little impressed when their dragon knocked Corypheus's dragon clean off the rock.  It almost made him forget they were, in fact, on a floating rock.  He brought his axe down into a summoned demon, trying to get past to help Sulana close.  She had Corypheus on the run, though he doubted the man would admit it.  The darkspawn was foolish enough to keep taunting her.  "Look at you, wearing slave markings on your face with pride.  You are nothing.  A race of sniveling cowards that shrank before Tevinter power!"

"You gonna let him talk to you like that, kadan?"  He called out to her.

Sulana's shield hit Corypheus, knocking the much larger man back several paces.  The dragon was in her eyes, glowing with red fire of its own.  She snarled.  "I'm gonna shut his ass up."

#

The two dragons crashed.  She couldn't see what happened to the guardian, and found herself hoping it survived.  Corypheus's dragon, however, was still up and coming toward them.  It roared, and Sulana shouted a warcry in response.  Her own blood felt hot as she charged into the fray, dodging the dragon's breath to roll beneath it.  Her first slash splattered the dragon's blood over her armor, and she found herself smiling.

It started to turn back toward her, and then Bull's axe opened a gash in its leg.  She felt the tingle that she'd come to recognize as Solas's magic protecting her, and saw Sera firing her arrows.  The dragon whirled back toward her companions, and Sulana came up.  She drove her blade nearly hilt deep into the dragon's throat.  Blood gushed when she tore the sword free and stabbed a second time.

Bull yanked her out of the way as the dragon collapsed.  They shared a fierce smile, and then Sulana turned as red light flew back to Corypheus's position, causing the man to shriek with rage.  The voices told her.  He was vulnerable now.  "Get him."

#

"Let it end here.  Let the skies boil.  Let the world be rent asunder."  Corypheus raised the orb to the sky.

"By the Dread Wolf..."  Sulana shook her head.  "If I ever start talking like that, somebody stab me."

Behind her, she heard Solas laugh.

#

"The Breach is getting bigger."  Sulana growled.

"We should do something about that."  Iron Bull nodded.  He reached down, caught her by the back of the armor, and threw her up onto the ledge where Corypheus was currently ranting. 

She landed in a fighting stance, her blade slicing into the man before he flew back again.  "Throw up the other elves, he's getting away."

Iron Bull grabbed Sera and tossed her up before the elven woman could protest.  Sera landed with a string of curses before following after Sulana.  He turned toward Solas, who started to narrow his eyes before giving a shake of his head.  "If you tell anyone, I will turn you into a nug."

"Got it."  Iron Bull grinned.

#

"Not like this.  I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..."  Corypheus's eyes were glowing as he manipulated the orb.  "Dumat.  Ancient ones.  I beseech you."

Sulana felt the mark on her hand spark.  She narrowed her eyes, and then shoved her will through it.  The orb in Corypheus's hand sparked, and then it was flying toward her.

#

Iron Bull reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Solas and Sera stepping back.  Sulana stood, the orb in her hand raised to the sky.  Light flew from it, striking the Breach.

A smile came to his face when it convulsed in response, then closed.  She'd done it.  His kadan had done it.

#

The orb fell from her hand as she strode toward the collapsed Corypheus.  After all this, she couldn't help but feel just the slightest twinge of pity for him.  But that changed nothing.  "You wanted into the Fade?"  Sulana focused her power into the mark as she tore the Veil.

And Corypheus with it.

Unfortunately, that seemed to trigger everything to start falling out of the sky.

Shit.

#

"Uncle Solas?"  She saw him kneeling next to the remains of the orb.

"The orb..."

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to..."  She sighed as she walked toward him.  Another relic of her people, gone.  Her voice broke a little.  "I know you wanted it saved.  I'm sorry." 

"It is not your fault."  He slowly stood.

"Uncle Solas..."  Sulana shook her head.  "What's wrong?"

"It was not supposed to happen this way."  Solas turned to look back at the broken orb again.  "No matter what comes, I want you to know you hold a special place in my heart."

That sounded like a goodbye.  She started to reach out to him, then heard Cassandra's voice calling.  "Inquisitor?  Are you alive?"

Sulana hesitated a moment, then caught Solas's arm and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.  He was still for a moment, then he hugged her back just as tightly.  "Ne'isala, mir'arla na. Dareth shiral, hahren."

He smiled at her, though it did not reach his eyes.  "Dareth shiral, da'len."

#

"Then it's over?"  Vivienne was actually smiling.  "How lovely."

"And look at you."  Iron Bull's own smile was wide.  "All not-dead.  Nice work, kadan."

"And the sky is sealed, healthy..."  Cole's voice drifted toward her.  "Whole.  There's just that left to remember.

As one, they all turned to look up at the green light in the sky.  Sulana took a deep breath.  "Looks that way." 

"What do we do now?"  Cassandra asked.

"Oh, Bull and I planned that out already."  Sulana turned toward Cassandra with a smile.  "Celebratory drinks, and then run like hell before we end up in charge of anything else."

Cassandra stared at her for a moment before laughing.  Dorian gave a laugh of his own.  "Something tells me you won't be able to run fast enough."

"Well..."  Sulana shrugged.  "Shit.  Alright, people.  I think we are done playing big damn heroes for today."  She smiled.  "Let's go home."


	19. Aftermath

It was exactly as she feared.  They faced not only pomp, but circumstance.  It seemed the entire Inquisition had gathered to cheer their return.  Sulana squared her shoulders, and then smiled.  They'd done it.  Somehow, despite everything, this bunch of lunatics had saved the world.  It might take her a few days, but she was going to buy a drink for each and every one of them.

#

"A moment, my lady."  Leliana drew her aside.  "My agents have found no trace of Solas.  He has simply vanished."

The news did not come as a surprise.  "If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."  Sulana sighed.  "And when he wants to come back..."  She smiled.  "He will."  She glanced at the man standing in the doorway.  "So, you and Brehan making nice again yet?"  She waggled her eyebrows.

"Things are..."  Leliana smiled.  "Yes."

"Good."  Sulana grinned.  "Two of you have earned a happy ending."  She narrowed her eyes.  "Though after that fuss you made about me and Bull on the war table, I better not walk in on the two of you getting naked in the rookery."

"No promises, Inquisitor."  Leliana winked before walking to where Brehan was waiting.

#

"It's a party, Cullen.  At least try to look like you're enjoying yourself."  Sulana punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I..."  Cullen chuckled.  "Actually am enjoying myself."

"Good."  She narrowed her eyes and gave him a threatening look.  "Because if I catch you being all serious Mr. Grumpypants at our saving the world party..."  She held up a finger.  "I'm going to make you dance with me.  And then..."  She leaned forward.  "I'm going to make you dance with Bull."

"Maker, I'm smiling, I'm smiling."  He laughed.

#

"That was the Tevinter-est Vint in the history of all Vints.  The original mold from which subsequent Vints were cast."  Iron Bull smiled when he saw her walk over.  She wore armor for the formal gathering.  It fit her better than that formal uniform ever had.  "And I got to help kick the shit out of him.  Good times, boss.  Good times."

She ran her fingers down his arm.  "There's no one I would've rather had at my side, Bull."

"Same here."  He gave her ass a quick pinch while no one was looking, earning himself a playful glare.  "I got to kill another dragon and fight a Vint.  Those poor pastards on the ground had demons."  He looked down at his drink before looking back up at her.  "It's weird.  I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole.  Now that it's done, I've got no orders.  For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want."

Her smile was wicked, and promised all kinds of pleasures.  "Got anywhere in mind?"

He smiled at her teasingly.  "If it's all the same with you, I'm pretty good right here."

#

"Look at you, all Wardeny."  Sulana grinned.  "You know, there's only about six Wardens who can lay claim to having helped take down a god."

Blackwall chuckled.  "Brehan has spoken with Warden-Commander Aeducan.  Both he and I have leave to stay with the Inquisition."

"Good.  I hear the Wardens we had on hand here had to deal with some spawn."  She glanced up at Brehan.

"Corypheus apparently thought he'd take your castle while you weren't looking."  Brehan shrugged.  "I don't think he expected to find you'd left the Wardens here in reserve."

"Well, if he were smart, he wouldn't have taken us on in the first place."  She shrugged.

#

"So, you're going to be the Divine."

"Yes."  Cassandra's voice was starting to sound just a little impatient.

"Sorry, still just..." Sulana shook her head.  "You realize..."  She tilted her head, closed her eyes, then shook her head again.  Then she looked back at Cassandra.  "You realize this means I've seen the leader of the entire Andrastian faith, perhaps the single highest figure in human culture..."  She took a deep breath.  "Naked?"

"Inquisitor..."

"And on her ass in a swamp, mud all over her, cussing up a storm?"

"Inquisitor..."

"And drunk."

"Inquisi..."  Cassandra blinked.  "You have not seen me drunk."

"The night is still young."  Sulana grinned.

#

"They're all happy.  There's still fear, but you helped them all.  You healed what was hurt."  Cole was sitting on the table.  "They don't want to forget what happened, even if it gives them nightmares.  It would hurt less, but it matters to them."

"The fear reminds people of what they fought for."  Sulana nodded.  "It gives the victory significance."

"I think I could return to the Fade if I tried.  I'm light enough to slip through."  He peered at her from under his hat.  "But I'd like to stay and help for a while, if that's all right.  I can still help people here."

The words she'd said to Solas came back to her.  "If you need a home, you are welcome to mine."  She smiled at Cole.  "The Inquisition is just getting started."

"Yes.  Because of you."  He nodded.  "Thank you for letting me stay."

#

"Finally got a party, yeah?  A bit of fun for saving the world?"  Sera grinned.

"I know, right?"  Sulana chuckled.  "Finally."  She rolled her eyes.  "Krem was claiming that last time was a fluke victory because he'd had a couple earlier before the contest started."

"Pfft.  He's never going to learn."  Sera folded her arms.

"But after the party.  Josephine's head will explode if we puke on any of these nobles."

"Still some things to do yet, right?"  Sera raised an eyebrow.  "Because I'm in no hurry to go back to..."  She frowned.  "Val Royeaux, that's where I was.  You mind if people still stay around?  For whatever?"

"Sera..."  Sulana linked her arm through the other woman's.  "You're like the crazy ass sister I never had."

"Shut it you."  Sera laughed.  "I cry, I'm punching everyone."

#

"I've decided to stay with the Inquisition."  Dorian nodded.  "For now."

"Good.  I'd miss you if you left."  Sulana grinned.  "It just wouldn't be the same without you and Vivienne arguing over what color my armor should be."

#

She was heading toward the door.  He was not about to let her get away that easily.  "Hey, kadan."  Iron Bull walked toward her.  "I know we talked, but..."  He smiled.  "You got a minute before you do your big thing?"

"You almost always last longer than a minute, Bull."  Her eyes looked wide and innocent.

He laughed, then shoved her through the door.

#

"You've stood strong against everything."  He ran a hand down her cheek.  "Never flinched.  You're the toughest, wisest, most beautiful person I've ever met, kadan..."  Iron Bull brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.  "And I can't tell you how proud I'm gonna be, watching you out there, addressing the whole Inquisition..."  His smile became just a touch evil, and he slowly inhaled.  "With this big, old love bite on your neck."

She punched him.  "You ass."  Sulana laughed, then she turned toward the sun.  "We did it."

"Yeah."  He put his arms around her.  "We did."

"And we both even got a couple matching scars to prove it."  She held up her arm where she'd caught a glancing sword blow.

He looked down at his own arm, where the scar looked identical.  "How did I not notice that before?"

"You're usually too busy looking at my breasts."

"Well..."  He leaned over her to look down the front of her tunic.  "Yeah."


End file.
